La Doncella de Piedra
by Dani-vg9806
Summary: Isabella es la última esperanza de los MacLaren, un clan diezmado por las guerras que se enfrenta a un incierto futuro en las ásperas Highlands de Escocia. La doncella de piedra que, según la leyenda, protege a los MacLaren está a punto de perder su poder, pero Isabella conserva la fe y el coraje, y hará cualquier cosa para asegurar el futuro de los suyos. ADAP.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama está basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, "La Doncella de Piedra" de Susan King. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de King fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer, pero la trama sigue siendo exactamente la misma. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo cual, queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin permiso. _

* * *

**Prólogo**

Siete jinetes avanzaban por la cresta de la colina cubierta de nieve como guerreros de leyenda, surcando el resplandor del sol, trayendo el crepúsculo tras de sí. En su carrera, el sol poniente arrancaba destellos de plata a sus armaduras y brillos de bronce a sus escudos.

Isabella estaba de pie en la colina, aguardando, mientras ellos se acercaban. El frío viento agitaba su cabellera caoba y levantaba el tartán que descansaba sobre su vestido, pero ella no se movía. Unos instantes más, y terminaría pisoteada a menos que los jinetes frenasen o ella se hiciera a un lado. Pero no sentía peligro alguno.

La luz del sol iba capitulando conforme se aproximaban los jinetes. Isabella notó la sutil pausa en el aliento del mundo que, según se decía, sucedía en el tiempo entre tiempos. Su tío abuelo, el bardo del clan, le había dicho que en los momentos de un cambio efímero —el amanecer, el anochecer, la niebla— el reino místico y el terrenal podían entrar en contacto. Isabella estaba segura de que estaba ocurriendo algo así en aquel preciso momento, mientras observaba, fascinada.

Abajo, en el valle, oyó gritar a los hombres, que participaban en una cacería. No la habían visto en lo alto de la loma. Isabella no volvió la vista hacia ellos, sino que hundió las botas firmemente en la nieve. El cabello le flotaba a la espalda, como una llamarada, sin descanso, con vida propia, empujado por el viento.

El primero de los jinetes llegó hasta ella y tiró de las riendas. Su semental, alto y de color crema, giró sobre sí mismo, bailando sobre sus delgadas patas. Los otros guerreros se detuvieron también y aguardaron a que su jefe se acercara a Isabella.

— ¿Quién sois? —preguntó ella.

El guerrero la miró fijamente, silencioso y cubierto por su yelmo. El escudo que colgaba de su silla llevaba pintado el emblema de una sola flecha en diagonal, blanca sobre un fondo azul. Aquel símbolo de su identidad no tenía significado alguno para Isabella.

El guerrero se quitó el yelmo y se lo guardó bajo el brazo, y a continuación retiró la capucha de la cota de malla que le cubría la cabeza. El último rayo de sol robado se reflejó en el bronce oscuro de su pelo. Las estrellas y la noche parecían formar parte de su capa, de color azul oscuro y ribeteada de plata. Sus ojos parecían nubes, de un color verde intenso y profundo.

—Isabella MacLaren. —Él conocía su nombre, pero ella no conocía el suyo—. Sois la hija del jefe del clan Laren. Ahora que él ya no está, vos habéis ocupado su sitio.

—Así es —respondió ella—. Y vos, ¿quién sois? ¿Un príncipe de los _daoine sith_, la gente de las hadas? ¿O acaso conducís a los guerreros del Fianna, el grupo de guerra de Fionn MacCumhail, salido de las nieblas del tiempo?

—No somos ésos —repuso el guerrero.

—Aenghus el Eterno Joven, hijo del sol, con vuestra horda de seguidores. Ése sois vos —dijo Isabella. Las historias del apuesto héroe-dios de dorados cabellos, Aenghus mac Og, se encontraban entre sus favoritas, de las que contaba su tío abuelo por las noches. Por algún motivo, no estaba sorprendida de ver aparecer un dios guerrero al atardecer, en aquel momento mágico entre la oscuridad y la luz.

Él sonrió levemente.

— ¿Parecemos venidos de ese reino?

—Sí. ¿Por qué, si no, ibais a encontraros en nuestras tierras al ponerse el sol?

— ¿Por qué? —respondió él—. Por vos.

— ¿Por mí? —Isabella se lo quedó mirando.

—Nos habéis mandado llamar. Me habéis llamado a mí —añadió en voz baja.

Isabella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y que la respiración se le detenía. La esperanza, rauda y luminosa, la recorrió por dentro. Ella y su clan estaban desesperadamente necesitados de ayuda. Sin embargo, ella, como jefe de los suyos, no había mandado buscar a nadie. ¿Cómo había oído aquel guerrero su súplica, susurrada tan sólo en sus oraciones, y guardada como un silencioso anhelo en su corazón? ¿Cómo pudo ser, sino por arte de magia?

— ¿Quién sois? —Su voz fue un susurro.

Él la contempló fijamente.

—Os ayudaré si deseáis salvar a vuestro clan —murmuró—. Pero tendréis que darme lo que os es más querido.

—Daría cualquier cosa por salvar a mi clan —replicó Isabella con vehemencia, devolviéndole la misma mirada fija—. Lo juro.

Él extendió una mano.

—Entonces, que así sea.

Isabella observó su bello rostro, escudriñó sus ojos como la esmeralda. Aquel hombre no era de este mundo, estaba segura. Debía de ser un príncipe, incluso un rey, del mundo de las hadas, capaz de obrar magia, capaz de ayudar a su gente.

— ¿Qué queréis de mí?—le preguntó.

—Venid conmigo —respondió él.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Si lo hago, ¿todo irá bien para ellos?

—Sí. —El guerrero la miraba fijamente, con la mano extendida.

Una sensación surgió en su interior como un torrente; no era miedo, sino una súbita punzada de anhelo. Deseaba irse con él. Conforme aquel deseo se iba haciendo más fuerte, cerró los ojos para contenerlo.

—Isabella —dijo él con voz melosa como el más grave acorde de un arpa—. Ven conmigo.

Ella volvió la vista hacia el valle, donde cazaban los hombres de su clan. Amaba profundamente a su clan y a su gente, y no podía soportar la idea de abandonarlos. Pero tenía que hacer por ellos lo que estuviera en su mano, sin importar el coste que le supusiera. Había hecho esa promesa a su padre moribundo.

Si lograse encontrar el valor necesario para pasar al otro mundo y no regresar jamás, su clan prosperaría y estaría a salvo. Su orgulloso y antiguo legado duraría para siempre.

Exhaló un largo suspiro y miró otra vez al reluciente y silencioso guerrero.

—Necesito que me prometáis que mi clan sobrevivirá —le dijo.

—Te lo prometo. —De algún modo Isabella supo que podía confiar en él.

Alzó un brazo en señal de aceptación. El guerrero acercó un poco más su caballo, le tendió la mano y se inclinó hacia ella. Sintió sus dedos calientes junto a los suyos, y el corazón le saltó en el pecho como un ave que echa a volar del nido.

.

Isabella despertó con el corazón desbocado y se irguió en la oscuridad. Una pesadilla, se dijo a sí misma. Ha sido sólo una pesadilla. Reprimió un sollozo y hundió el rostro entre las manos. Ojalá aquel sueño hubiera sido real. Su clan necesitaba un guerrero así de audaz, un milagro que los ayudara. Por mucho que lo intentase, Isabella no podía salvar ella sola a su reducido y amenazado clan. Podía garantizarle alimento y refugio, y podía hacer todo lo posible para preservar su orgulloso y antiguo legado, pero no podía combatir a sus enemigos en la batalla, y esa ayuda era lo que necesitaba con más desesperación.

El clan Laren consistía ahora en un puñado de hombres y mujeres de avanzada edad al frente de los cuales se encontraba Isabella. El clan rival que llevaba generaciones en guerra con ellos pronto triunfaría, a menos que lograran impedírselo. Una vez que llegase la primavera, el antiguo hechizo que había ayudado tanto tiempo a su clan llegaría a su fin, y aumentaría el poder de sus enemigos sobre ellos. Su gente la instaba a que se desposara con un guerrero de las Highlands, un paladín que contara con camaradas que lo apoyaran, dispuestos a luchar. El clan Laren necesitaba un hombre así, pero nadie quería asumir el riesgo que suponía un clan débil y un enemigo fuerte.

Ojalá aquel sueño hubiese sido real, pensó, y suspiró profundamente. El guerrero dorado no existía, y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

.

El acero destelló a la luz del amanecer cuando Edward giró en redondo y hundió la punta de su espada con maestría. La hoja silbó al describir un rápido arco hacia abajo y alzarse de nuevo. Con los músculos en tensión, sosteniendo la espada de empuñadura envuelta en cuero con la mano derecha, giró sobre sus pies descalzos. La hoja, bien equilibrada, rasgó y surcó el aire fresco de la mañana.

Las almenas que lo rodeaban estaban bordeadas de escarcha, y un frío viento agitaba los bucles bronce oscuro de sus cabellos. Tenía la espalda fresca y cubierta de sudor bajo la floja camisa de lino, pero el ejercicio lo mantenía caliente por dentro.

Se concentró en el movimiento de los pies, en el tiempo, el equilibrio, la fuerza. Cada paso y cada mandoble eran vigorosos, teñidos de desesperación, sazonados con un poco de furia, pero se sentía sin fuerzas. Su espada no cortaba más que aire, carecía de un enemigo contra el que luchar, alguna manera de proteger su bien más preciado.

El viento arreciaba con fuerza en el tejado de la torre real. Hizo una pausa, con la respiración agitada, mientras lo azotaba la brisa. Su mirada recorrió las copas de los árboles del bosque, las brillantes torres de la abadía, las vastas montañas azules que se divisaban a lo lejos. Escocia era una tierra hermosa, llena de promesas para los caballeros normandos que buscasen favor y propiedades. Con ese propósito había venido él. Ahora debía marcharse tan pronto como le fuera posible. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, frustrado. Llevaba tres años en aquel frío lugar del norte. Si se quedaba más tiempo, podría recoger la recompensa que el rey le ofrecería sin ninguna duda... pero no le quedaba tiempo para esperar.

Volvió a blandir la espada con renovados bríos. Lanzar, golpear, retroceder, girar. Sus prácticas con las armas le procuraban acción y soledad, dos cosas que ansiaba. Siempre que el rey residía en su torre real de Dunfermline, los guardias del tejado terminaban acostumbrándose al entrenamiento de aquel peculiar guardia de honor bretón. Con frecuencia dejaban a Edward a solas en las almenas mientras se iban a buscar una ración extra de desayuno.

Antes del amanecer, había salido de las dependencias de la guarnición para subir al tejado. Le gustaba aquella hora del día porque anunciaba algo místico, le gustaba el inmenso panorama que se disfrutaba desde el tejado, y secretamente atesoraba la alegría que aquello le producía en el corazón.

Un nuevo mandoble de la espada hizo que el acero arañase la piedra y levantase algunas chispas azules. Incluso aquel golpe le produjo satisfacción, aunque sabía que luego tendría que reparar el borde. Quería conflicto, ansiaba enfrentarse. La frustración le roía las entrañas, pidiendo liberarse.

El día anterior había llegado una carta para él, traída por un mensajero bretón cuyo barco había sufrido un gran retraso. Las noticias que Edward recibió, varios meses tarde, lo habían dejado completamente aturdido. Su hijo, que estaba acogido en un monasterio bretón, había estado en peligro seis meses antes, y Edward no estaba allí para protegerle. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se encontraba ahora el niño. A medio mundo de distancia, y medio año de retraso para enterarse de la noticia. Maldijo la fuerte ambición que lo había llevado a Escocia cuando podía haberse quedado en Bretaña con su hijo de cinco años. En lugar de eso, había dejado a Conan a cargo de los monjes y aceptado otro período de servicio como caballero.

La carta había sido enviada por el abad del monasterio en el que había dejado a Conan, y en el que él mismo había crecido de niño. Un incendio había reducido a ruinas el complejo de los monjes benedictinos, hiriendo a muchos de sus inquilinos y asesinado a algunos, entre ellos monjes a los que Edward conocía bien. Su hijo, junto con los demás chiquillos, salió ileso, pero todos ellos se encontraban en la urgente necesidad de buscar un hogar. Los monjes buscaban desesperadamente un benefactor que les proporcionase alojamiento y víveres hasta que se pudiera reconstruir el monasterio. Sin esa ayuda, tendrían que dispersarse entre distintas casas religiosas, y los jóvenes que estaban a su cuidado serían enviados también a otra parte, y algunos acabarían abandonados en las calles.

El abad preguntaba a Edward adonde debía enviar a Conan. Le hacía la insinuación de que el caballero, favorito del duque de Bretaña y del rey de Escocia, podría ayudarlos a todos si les cedía el uso de una de sus propiedades bretonas.

Habían transcurrido meses desde que el abad enviara su súplica. Edward, desconocedor de aquel problema, no había contestado.

Rugió con desesperación y asestó un fuerte golpe al viento. Después bajó la espada y miró cara a cara el sol naciente, con el cabello y la camisa ondeando al viento, el cuerpo y el espíritu fuertes y serenos. Había permitido que su ansia de poseer tierras y renombre como caballero lo gobernara, y a consecuencia de ello su hijo ya no estaba a salvo. Desde la muerte de su noble esposa francesa, había seguido persiguiendo sus ambiciones en nombre del niño al que adoraba.

Conan heredaría algún día las propiedades que correspondían a su madre, que aún se encontraban en posesión de la familia de ella, la cual sólo sentía desdén hacia el esposo viudo. Edward había conquistado el amor de su dulce y difunta esposa, pero la familia de ésta lo consideraba indigno. La valía que él poseía había sido conjurada de la nada; Edward le Bret, famoso por su destreza y su valor en las justas y en la batalla, caballero al servicio de duques y reyes, carecía de linaje, de herencia y de un apellido que fuera orgulloso y antiguo. Abandonado como huérfano en el monasterio de Saint-Sebastien de Bretaña, sólo poseía el nombre que le habían dado los monjes; el resto se lo había ganado por sí mismo. Estaba cansado de luchar, pero continuaría por su hijo.

Ahora debía dejar a un lado sus sueños y sus metas y regresar a Bretaña lo antes posible. Levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza y la lanzó hacia abajo en un golpe final, describiendo otro arco, girando a la vez. Se detuvo y permaneció de pie en medio del viento.

El sol coronaba las montañas semejando una luminosa oblea. La mañana traía obligaciones que requerían su presencia como guardia de honor del rey de los escoceses. Edward dio media vuelta, recogió su túnica y su cinturón, y echó a andar en dirección a las escaleras.

* * *

**_daoine sith_ - gente de paz**

**_*Está historia, al ser una novela histórica de Escocia, contiene palabras en Gaélico antiguo (700 – 1100), y medio (1100 – 1550). Al final de cada capítulo, pondré el significado de las palabras mencionadas en este._**

* * *

_Esta es mi primer adaptación, por lo cual, espero que sean buenos conmigo... :P Ojalá esta nueva historia la disfruten mucho. Yo he leído este libro unas veinte veces y aún me sigue fascinando. Espero que les termine gustado tanto como a mi..._

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._

_P.D: ¿Merezco un Review?_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama está basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, "La Doncella de Piedra" de Susan King. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de King fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer, pero la trama sigue siendo exactamente la misma. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo cual, queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin permiso._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Escocía, las Highlands, otoño de 1170_

En el espacio silencioso y en sombras que precedía al amanecer, Isabella colocó un pequeño saco de avena y un puñado de flores silvestres al pie del pilar de piedra. Murmuró una bendición y dio un paso atrás. Más allá de la alta columna, el lago acariciaba rítmicamente la orilla y el cielo se teñía de un pálido resplandor.

Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo y después se obligó a tranquilizarse, pues sabía que la impaciencia no apresuraría al benéfico espíritu de la Doncella.

La columna llamada la Doncella de Piedra se elevaba a cuatro metros de altura, una roca de granito gris que tenía la forma de una mujer con un vestido. Mostraba unos antiguos relieves en la parte frontal y en la dorsal, ya desgastados en algunos sitios. La niebla envolvía la piedra, fría y húmeda.

—Doncella —dijo—, soy Isabella, hija de Laren de Kinlochan, hijo de Laren, hijo de Donal, hijo de Aodh... —No continuó, aunque sabía los nombres de sus antepasados hasta la propia Doncella de Piedra, con la cual ella compartía parte de un nombre, el de _àlainn_, hermosa, y hasta Labhrainn, el príncipe irlandés que había fundado el clan siglos atrás.

La leyenda decía que aquella piedra guardaba el espíritu de una doncella que había quedado capturada allí, mucho tiempo atrás, por el encantamiento de una hada. La Doncella de Piedra, según afirmaba la tradición, actuaba como guardiana del clan Laren. Durante generaciones, el clan había depositado ofrendas y había pronunciado conjuros para recabar su protección. Como jefe del clan desde la muerte de su padre meses antes, Isabella tenía la esperanza de obtener un designio tranquilizador que llevar a su gente.

Murmuró su hondo deseo de ver a su clan a salvo y en la prosperidad, y esperó.

El viento susurraba por encima de su cabeza, soltando hebras de su cabellera trenzada de color tierra. Oyó el canto de los pájaros, el murmullo del lago, el ladrido de su perro de caza al asustar a algún ratón de campo en las cercanías. El sol naciente arrancaba destellos a la fortaleza de madera de Kinlochan que se alzaba al otro lado del estrecho brazo de agua. Permaneció pacientemente de pie junto a la piedra, pero no se produjo ninguna señal clara.

Suspiró. Tenía que encontrar una manera de salvar el clan Laren de desvanecerse en el recuerdo de las Highlands*****. La solución que necesitaba no vendría de las ofrendas y los cánticos; tan sólo una acción rápida resolvería aquella situación.

El perro llegó corriendo hasta ella y empezó a trazar círculos a su alrededor nervioso, sin parar de ladrar. Isabella escrutó la niebla y vio un ciervo rojo que hociqueaba entre el brezo.

—_Ach_, Finan, sientes nostalgia de perseguir a los ciervos, ¿eh? —le dijo al perro al tiempo que le tocaba la cabeza, que le llegaba a ella más arriba de la cintura. El fiero ladrido del perro le provocó escalofríos en la espalda—. Finan, ¿qué ocurre?

Entonces vio un hombre que caminaba por la cima de la colina y comenzaba a descender por la ladera. Isabella lo conoció por su estatura y su fuerte constitución, por su cabello castaño claro y desaliñado y los colores rojo y marrón de su tartán*****.

Era James*****, el joven jefe del clan Nechtan, su enemigo, que venía hacia ella. De haber sabido que él estaba allí, que la estaba observando mientras ella estaba sola, excepto por el perro, no se habría quedado en aquel lugar.

— ¡Quieto, Finan! —ordenó, y sujetó con la mano el collar de cuero del animal. Este agitó su alargado cuerpo, emitió unos roncos gruñidos en lo profundo de su pecho, y encrespó el fuerte pelo gris azulado, pero se quedó donde estaba, tal como esperaba su dueña.

— ¡Isabella de Kinlochan! —James se detuvo a escasos metros de ella, con las piernas separadas. Su voz profunda y grave surcó el ambiente apacible que se respiraba—. Te he visto mientras cazaba con mis hombres. Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

—James MacNechtan —dijo ella—. No tenemos nada que decirnos.

—Claro que sí. ¿Están tus hombres por aquí? —preguntó, mirando alrededor.

—Lo estarán pronto —repuso Isabella, sabiendo que se pondrían a buscarla cuando se percataran de su ausencia, o cuando alguien de Kinlochan volviera la vista hacia la piedra que se alzaba en la otra orilla del lago.

Isabella conocía a James de vista, pero rara vez había hablado con él desde que era niña, cuando los caminos de ambos se cruzaban con demasiada frecuencia al recorrer ella las colinas en compañía de sus dos hermanos pequeños y su hermano adoptivo. James había demostrado ser una persona de espíritu mezquino tanto de niño como de adulto, e Isabella no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Pero James y ella eran los jefes de sus respectivos clanes enfrentados, y ella no podía rehuirlo si él quería hablarle. El comienzo de la paz entre ambos podría depender de unas pocas palabras.

Isabella permaneció erguida y orgullosa, como una hermana gemela del gran pilar de piedra, y sostuvo firmemente el collar del perro para mostrar a James que estaba protegida por el animal y también por la piedra y su leyenda.

—Calma a ese perro tuyo, o lo haré yo por ti. — James se tocó el puñal que llevaba al cinto*****.

—Finan, _Mór_—dijo Isabella—. Finan, bonito. Cálmate. —El perro de caza se quedó quieto, pero rugiendo por lo bajo.

—Un perro de caza grande como ése es para que lo tenga un hombre, no una mujer —observó James.

—Finan es mío desde que nació.

—En ese caso, ha sido malcriado por la mano de una mujer.

Isabella miró a James sin alterarse.

—Puedes probar, a ver si es como dices.

—Estás a salvo —repuso él—. De momento. La leyenda de la Doncella de Piedra garantiza que ningún hombre del clan Nechtan puede hacer daño a una mujer del clan Laren, o de lo contrario sufrirá las consecuencias.

—Es una lástima que ninguna leyenda impida que el clan Nechtan haga la guerra a los hombres del clan Laren —replicó Isabella.

—Alimentamos un viejo rencor hacia vosotros, que es lo que nos da el derecho de haceros la guerra.

Isabella lo miró furiosa.

— ¡Vuestro odio hacia nosotros es antiguo, pero el nuestro también lo es! Nos destruiríais a todos si pudierais.

—A ti no, Isabella. Tú has de ser mía.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir eso en presencia de la Doncella!

—Ella ya no puede protegerte mucho más. El encantamiento termina en primavera, todos lo sabemos. —Miró a Isabella ceñudo. No tenía un rostro desagradable, incluso con aquella mandíbula ancha y saliente, pero la ira que ardía en sus ojos oscuros estropeaba su semblante más que ningún defecto—. Algunos dicen que el poder de la Doncella para ayudar a su gente está menguando ya.

—Nuestro bardo***** dice que el poder de la Doncella aumentará cuando termine el encantamiento —repuso Isabella. En realidad, no estaba segura de lo que sucedería cuando la magia de aquella piedra terminase la primavera siguiente.

—Eso es lo que diría el viejo Billy MacLaren, ¡antes de decir que tu clan está perdido! —James chasqueó los dedos en un gesto de rechazo—. La Doncella de Piedra ya no os mantendrá a salvo, si es que lo ha hecho alguna vez. La Doncella y su clan se hundirán juntos.

—Puede que estemos debilitados por la guerra, la enfermedad y la mala suerte —dijo Isabella acaloradamente—. Puede que queden pocos que lleven nuestro apellido. Puede que estemos amenazados por un enemigo cruel —le dirigió una mirada de furia—, pero nuestro orgullo y nuestro legado permanecerán. ¡Tú no puedes destruir eso con tus incursiones ni con tu odio!

James se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres escucharme, traigo buenas noticias para tu clan.

—Las noticias que son buenas para el clan Nechtan no pueden serlo también para el clan Laren —replicó Isabella. Volvió la vista hacia Kinlochan, al otro lado del lago. Unas finas columnas de humo se elevaban de las chimeneas; pronto sus hombres empezarían a buscarla. Si veían a James con ella, habría otra escaramuza.

—He solicitado al rey Guillermo la mano de la doncella de Kinlochan. La doncella viva, no la de piedra. —Soltó una risita ante su propio mal chiste.

Isabella dejó escapar una exclamación.

— ¡Jamás me casaría contigo!

—Ahora eres una heredera, y yo debo casarme pronto. Tu padre ha muerto y no puede acordar tu matrimonio.

— ¡Muerto por tu mano!

—Por mi mano, no, Isabella. — James sacudió negativamente la cabeza—. Por mi mano, no.

—Haya sido por la tuya o por la de otro, lo mató una espada MacNechtan, la misma que se llevó también a mis hermanos. ¡Jamás me casaría contigo ni con nadie de tu misma sangre!

—Sé que tú y tus parientes mayores deseáis poner fin a esta enemistad. Y mi gente me insta a que te despose. Ya es hora de casarme.

—Puedes casarte con la mujer a la que desposaste por el rito del apretón de manos y luego repudiaste —dijo Isabella.

—Con ella, no. Me casaré contigo. — James hinchó el pecho—. No hay ningún honor que ganar guerreando con los ancianos del clan Laren. Tú no puedes supervisar sola esta vasta propiedad. De modo que debes convertirte en mi esposa. Sé que tu padre así lo deseaba.

—Jamás —dijo Isabella con los dientes apretados. Finan emitió un ruido grave y se movió hacia delante. Ella le tocó la cabeza con dedos temblorosos—. ¡Nos quitarías nuestra tierra y hasta nuestro nombre!

James frunció el ceño en un gesto siniestro.

—El rey tiene derecho a decidir tu matrimonio, puesto que eres la única heredera y posees título y tierra. Dejaremos este asunto en sus manos. Le he enviado un mensaje con mi oferta de desposarte. Lo complacerá que se ponga fin a esta disputa de un modo tan fácil.

—Ni el rey en persona puede obligarme a hacer algo que no deseo.

—Una mujer terca es una mujer necia —musitó James—. Había oído decir que eras una muchacha voluntariosa, pero esperaba que fueras más sensata. —Hizo un gesto de impaciencia—. Los hombres del clan Laren son demasiado viejos para blandir la espada. Tu hermano adoptivo, Jacob MacGregor, es joven, pero está solo y nosotros somos muchos. —Dio un paso adelante, pero retrocedió cuando el perro soltó un ladrido—. Cásate conmigo, y la sangre del clan Laren perdurará en nuestros hijos.

— ¡No quiero tener hijos que lleven el apellido MacNechtan!

Él rió suavemente.

—Encantadora pero peleona. También he oído decir que eras fuerte. Dicen que has recibido la formación de un maestro de la piedra, como otros de tu clan, y que usas el martillo y el cincel***** igual que un hombre. —Le recorrió todo el cuerpo con los ojos brillantes—. Yo tengo un martillo y herramientas que podrás utilizar cuando gustes —Su sonrisa se hizo más malvada.

—Márchate —le espetó Isabella—. Mi brazo es fuerte, pero se está cansando de sujetar a este perro.

James la miró con los ojos entornados. En ellos ardía una fría cólera.

—Doncella de piedra —siseó—. Escúchame bien: Vendrá la primavera, y con ella terminará tu seguridad. ¿Quién protegerá a tu clan entonces? No será una muchacha con un mazo. Ni tampoco unos pocos hombres ancianos.

—Mi clan te matará un día, James —murmuró ella.

James sonrió con una expresión dura y fría.

—Podría tomarte ahora mismo si quisiera, al pie de esa piedra. Ni perros ni hadas podrían impedírmelo. O también puedo hacer tiempo hasta la primavera. Yo tengo donde elegir. Tú, no.

—Sí puedo elegir. —Isabella alzó la barbilla—. No pienso casarme contigo. Y ningún rey ni ningún montañés podrá obligarme a hacerlo.

—Seré generoso y te concederé tiempo hasta el día de santa Brígida, cuando termine el encantamiento, para que aceptes. Para entonces, el rey habrá enviado su aprobación. Cásate conmigo, o verás cómo muere tu clan. —Se encogió de hombros—. Cualquiera de las dos alternativas supondrá el fin de la enemistad.

Dio media vuelta antes de que Isabella pudiera responder, y se internó a grandes zancadas en la niebla hasta desaparecer más allá de la cima de la colina. Isabella lo observó con el corazón acelerado. El perro ladró, pero permaneció junto a ella rugiendo implacable, con el cuerpo en tensión.

Acarició el frío granito de la piedra y cerró los ojos, deseando fervientemente una solución, un salvador. Un milagro. Inclinó la cabeza para rezar y susurró una antigua bendición en gaélico para complacer tanto a su herencia cristiana como a la celta.

Después se volvió y echó a andar hacia Kinlochan. Finan corrió por delante de ella a través de la alta hierba parda mientras rodeaba el extremo del lago, donde el agua rozaba pacíficamente los guijarros de la orilla.

El sol matinal había disipado la niebla, y la torre de madera de Kinlochan, dentro de la empalizada que la circundaba, resplandecía con un color rojo tierra a la claridad del amanecer. Más allá, unas oscuras montañas se elevaban a lo lejos, sus agrestes cimas coronadas de nubes. Bajo ellas, el lago estrecho y alargado se extendía como un estanque de plata.

Las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron de par en par para dejar salir a tres hombres, con los tartanes ondeado contra sus piernas desnudas. Agitaron la mano y bordearon la orilla del lago, siguiendo el camino que había tomado antes Isabella. Esta contestó agitando también la mano y siguió andando, y estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando su pie topó con un palo que había en el suelo. Se agachó y recogió una flecha olvidada que estaba escondida entre el brezo*****. Estaba raída y desgastada por la intemperie, pero la punta aún se veía afilada. Isabella se preguntó si aquello sería el presagio que estaba esperando. Si era así, era malo, porque debía significar más guerra.

Decidió tirar la flecha de nuevo, pero se detuvo al recordar su reciente sueño de un caballero dorado cuyo escudo llevaba el dibujo de una flecha. Él le había ofrecido salvar a su gente en apuros. Cautivada, Isabella había decidido gustosa acompañarlo, incluso al otro mundo.

Exhaló un suspiro, pensando en aquel guerrero hermoso y fuerte. Pero los sueños no le servirían de nada en aquel momento.

Finan ladró y echó a correr hacia los hombres. Ella lo siguió con expresión pensativa, llevando la flecha en la mano.

— ¡Isabella! —la llamó Jacob, su hermano adoptivo, que se acercaba corriendo por entre la alta hierba junto a su primo mayor Harry y Quil*****, uno de sus dos tíos abuelos. El perro se abalanzó hacia ellos. Jacob tocó la cabeza de Finan con la mano al pasar y recibió a cambio una mirada de adoración.

Llegaron hasta ella, Jacob moviéndose con ágil elegancia a pesar de su constitución alta y corpulenta. Su cabello negro le flotaba suelto alrededor del bello rostro, y un tartán sujeto con un cinturón se agitaba sobre sus musculadas piernas.

—Te hemos visto con James —le dijo—. ¿Estás herida?

— ¿Podemos matarlo? ¿Adónde ha ido? —preguntó Harry, de mejillas hundidas y cubiertas de una incipiente barba, y unos labios finos y contraídos por la cólera. La brisa agitaba su cabello plateado contra su cara, y él se lo echó hacia atrás con el muñón lleno de cicatrices de su muñeca izquierda.

— ¿Estás herida? —Quil dio un paso al frente, el cabello acero y plata, los ojos negros y encolerizados—. Habría matado a James el Negro con mis propias manos si lo hubiera visto antes.

—Tus viejas piernas no habrían podido alcanzarlo —dijo Harry.

—Ya me preocuparé yo de lo que pueden hacer mis viejas piernas —replicó Quil.

—Estoy bien —los tranquilizó Isabella rápidamente—. Estaba bajo la protección de la Doncella. James jamás me habría hecho daño allí.

—Cierto, sería un necio si olvidase el encantamiento —dijo Harry.

—Ya es un necio —señaló Quil.

—Necesitas la protección de una espada fuerte, no de una piedra enhiesta —dijo Jacob. Normalmente era de carácter tranquilo, pero su rostro se veía en tensión y tenía las manos cerradas en dos puños—. No confíes en ningún hombre del clan Nechtan.

—James no se atrevería a hacerme daño —volvió a tranquilizarlos Isabella. Pero por dentro estaba temblando al recordar la amenaza de James de tomarla al pie de la piedra, con encantamiento o sin él.

—No tendrá espada, pero tiene una flecha —dijo Harry, observando el proyectil que Isabella sostenía en la mano—. ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

—En la hierba.

—Una flecha de los elfos —musitó él—. Déjala, puede que la hayan perdido las hadas.

—Está hecha por el hombre —terció Quil—. Necesita un nuevo recubrimiento, pero la punta todavía se encuentra en buen estado.

—La encontré después de hacer una ofrenda a la Doncella. Tal vez sea un presagio para nosotros —dijo Isabella.

—Una señal de que habrá un MacNechtan menos —dijo Harry—. Está bien hacer una ofrenda en un día tan bueno, pero no deberías haber salido sola.

—No gozarás de la protección de la Doncella mucho tiempo más —apuntó Quil—. Pronto llegará el final de los setecientos años de encantamiento.

—Faltan meses para el día de santa Brígida —dijo Isabella.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quería James el Negro? —quiso saber Harry.

—Llevarse tú otra mano —soltó Quil con énfasis.

—_Baothan_ —gruñó Harry—, cretino.

Jacob contuvo una risita.

—Haya paz, por favor —dijo—. Isabella ha pedido a su gente que pase el invierno en Kinlochan. Hemos de mantener la paz entre nosotros. Ella ya tiene bastante de que preocuparse.

—Así es —dijo Harry—. Isabella, anoche bajamos de las colinas después de ver a Rosalie. Se niega a venir a Kinlochan. Incluso le ofrecimos llevar su enorme telar*****, pero ella quiere quedarse junto a su chimenea.

—Ojalá pudiéramos convencerla para que se reuniera con nosotros —comentó Isabella.

—Es como convencer a la pizarra***** para que se convierta en mármol —dijo Quil—. Ha tomado la decisión de pasar allí el invierno.

—Aún echa de menos a su Emmett _Mór_, aunque ya ha pasado más de un año desde que le dijeron que había muerto. —Isabella suspiró—. Es difícil perder un amor tan profundo, tan fuerte.

—Volveremos a hablar con ella —señaló Jacob—. Dinos qué quería James, Isabella.

—Es obvio lo que quiere James, y por ello deberíamos arrancarle la cabeza —dijo Quil, apoyando los puños cerrados en las caderas.

—Habló de matrimonio —comentó Isabella.

Quil soltó un bufido de desdén. Harry parpadeó horrorizado.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Jacob bruscamente.

—Os lo explicaré mientras comemos unas pocas gachas***** calientes. Tengo hambre. —Se adelantó y llamó con un silbido a Finan, que había vagado hasta la orilla del lago.

— ¿James MacNechtan está pensando en casarse con nuestra _toiseach_, nuestro jefe, nuestro miembro más joven?—preguntó Harry, con los demás caminando a su lado—. ¡Eso no puede ocurrir nunca!

—Nunca —concordó Quil—. Nuestros clanes necesitan la paz, y ella necesita un marido, pero no ese marido.

—Hemos hablado a menudo de ello desde que murió Laren MacLaren —dijo Jacob—. Ya es hora de que te cases, Isabella.

—No es fácil encontrar un guerrero que esté dispuesto a unirse a una guerra, y que además guste a este clan —repuso Isabella.

—Casarse con el jefe del clan Laren supone muchas ventajas —dijo Harry—: Bosques llenos de ciervos, un lago repleto de peces, pastos para el ganado, una bella muchacha de orgulloso linaje...

—Y una disputa de sangre heredada de varias generaciones —añadió Isabella con amargura.

—Tú eres la más joven, la última de nuestra sangre —dijo Quil—. Un matrimonio cuidadosamente elegido puede procurar la seguridad a nuestro clan durante varias generaciones más.

Seguridad. Isabella deseaba intensamente la seguridad para todos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero el hombre con el que me case dará su apellido a nuestros hijos. ¿Qué pasará entonces con el clan Laren?

Sus hombres guardaron silencio.

—El hombre con el que te cases podría tomar nuestro apellido —sugirió Harry.

—A veces se hace algo así, según he oído decir —dijo Quil.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar un hombre que acepte el apellido de nuestro clan, además de nuestros problemas?

—Ojalá pudieras casarte con nuestro Jacob —dijo Harry—. Él no es de tu sangre, y nos quiere mucho a todos.

—Pero es su hermano adoptivo —señaló Quil.

—Le corresponde al rey decidir con quién se casará —dijo Jacob—. Él tiene el derecho de escoger esposo para una heredera soltera. Isabella, pronto deberás rendir homenaje por tu herencia. Pide ayuda al rey Guillermo sobre ese asunto.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo que podría apelar al rey antes de que la petición de James fuese tomada en cuenta y aprobada.

—Lo haré, pero tendrá que ser pronto.

—Jacob puede acompañarte a la corte —dijo Harry.

—El rey pasa el invierno en Dunfermline, a dos días de aquí. Seguro que conocerá a algún caballero hambriento de tierras y deseoso de entrar en una disputa.

— ¿Y si sugiere un caballero extranjero?—preguntó Quil.

Harry sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Le diremos lo que queremos. Somos leales, y él no desea ver desaparecer un antiguo clan. Nos apoyará y nos encontrará el paladín celta que necesitamos.

—Isabella —dijo Jacob en voz baja, mirándola fijamente—. Eso es lo que tú deseas en un marido, ¿no es así?

—Lo que complace a mi clan me complace a mí —repuso ella, pero de pronto le tembló la voz.

Sabía que su deseo secreto sería imposible de cumplir. El caballero dorado que había visto una vez en sueños no existía.

Se dio la vuelta, todavía sosteniendo la vieja flecha en la mano, y se encaminó hacia la ladera rocosa que conducía a las puertas de madera de Kinlochan.

* * *

**_Las Estaciones_**

Marzo a Junio: **Primavera**

Junio a Septiembre: **Verano**

Septiembre a Diciembre: **Otoño**

Diciembre a Marzo:** Invierno**

* * *

_**Àlainn – **_**hermosa**

_**Ach – **_**¡Ay! ; Ah**

_**Mór – **_**gran ; grande**

_**Baothan –**_** cretino (*Esta traducción no es completamente segura)**

_**Toiseach/Taoiseach – **_**Primer Ministro ; gobernante**

* * *

**James: Según "Saga Crepúsculo: Guía Oficial Ilustrada", James tiene el cabello castaño claro y no dorado como se demuestra en la película a través del actor, Cam Giganget.**

**Quil: El Quil de esta novela será Quil Ateara III o mejor conocido como el Viejo Quil.**

_***El físico y personalidad de los personajes de Meyer serán de la manera en que se describen en el libro "Saga Crepúsculo: Guía Oficial Ilustrada". Cuando estos no sean como se demuestran en las películas o en los libros, será aclarado aquí.**_

* * *

Highlands: (también conocidas como Las Tierras Altas) es una región montañosa del norte de Escocia. Es un área con baja densidad de población y con un relieve muy variado.

Tantán: Tela de lana con cuadros o listas cruzadas de diferentes colores, característica de Escocia. Los clanes se identifican y diferencian entre sí gracias a su estampado y colores.

Cinto: Faja de cuero, estambre o seda, que se usa para ceñir y ajustar la cintura con una sola vuelta, y se aprieta con agujetas, hebillas o broches.

Bardo: Poeta de los antiguos celtas.

Cincel: Herramienta de 20 a 30 cm de largo, con boca acerada y recta de doble bisel, que sirve para labrar a golpe de martillo piedras y metales.

Brezo: Arbusto de la familia de las Ericáceas, de uno a dos metros de altura, muy ramoso, con hojas verticales, lineales y lampiñas, flores pequeñas en grupos axilares, de color blanco verdoso o rojizas, madera dura y raíces gruesas, que sirven para hacer carbón de fragua y pipas de fumador.

Telar: Máquina para tejer.

Pizarra: Roca homogénea, de grano muy fino, comúnmente de color negro azulado, opaca, tenaz, y que se divide con facilidad en hojas planas y delgadas. Procede de una arcilla metamorfoseada por las acciones telúricas.

Gacha: Comida compuesta de harina cocida con agua y sal, que se puede aderezar con leche, miel u otro aliño.

_*Dependiendo del contenido de cada capítulo, según mi criterio, pondré el vocabulario que considere necesario para que el lector entienda mejor la historia._

****Definiciones de la RAE****

* * *

**R**_e_s**_p_**_ue_**s**_t_a _a_ **R**_e_v**_i_**_ew_**s** **A**_n_ó**_n_**_im_**o**_s_

MARIANA: Si, sería increíble que pudiera actualizar todos los días, y te digo que lo haría porque tengo el tiempo suficiente, pero no sería muy justo ¿Sabes? Porque me parece que el hecho de que haya un tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo ocasiona un misterio entre estos que me parece muy importante. Gracias. Besos. :)

* * *

_¿Qué opinan hasta ahora? ¿Qué me dicen de James MacNechtan? ¿De Jacob MacGregor?_

_Se que es un poco estresante leer a los personajes con diferentes apellidos, pero por ser una novela histórica, no quería cambiar mucho las cosas. Sin embargo, el apellido Swan, Cullen, Black o Clearwater no cuadraría mucho con la época de los clanes de Escocia._

_Olvidé mencionar la anterior vez que los días de actualización serían los Miércoles, pero ahora lo saben, así que estén pendientes los lectores que no tienen alerta en el email. ;)_

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo._

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._

_P.D: ¿Merezco un Review?_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama está basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, "La Doncella de Piedra" de Susan King. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de King fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer, pero la trama sigue siendo exactamente la misma. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo cual, queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin permiso._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El chambelán***** del rey llamó para que entrase el siguiente solicitante. Edward continuó de pie e impasible sobre el estrado real, escuchando apenas. En ese momento una mujer se desgajó de la multitud, y de ella acertó a captar tan sólo el brillo color caoba de su cabello trenzado, hasta que la tuvo más cerca.

Entonces atrajo toda su atención. Permaneció silencioso e inmóvil, como guardia de honor del rey de los escoceses, y entrecerró los ojos, alerta. La mujer era como una flor lozana en medio de los hierbajos del invierno en aquella sala atestada de gente, y él no pudo evitar mirarla.

Los dos caballeros que estaban de pie con él dejaron escapar leves silbidos. Murmullos de admiración recorrieron toda la estancia, ocupada por caballeros, damas, mercaderes, campesinos, incluso bárbaros de las montañas, todos los cuales aguardaban en el gran salón para obtener justicia del rey Guillermo. La mañana había sido tediosa, y la aparición de la muchacha sirvió para romper la monotonía.

Edward experimentó más que alivio del aburrimiento; por espacio de unos instantes se sintió aturdido, como si hubiera sucedido algo más notable que la aparición de una muchacha saliendo de entre los presentes. Frunció el entrecejo y mantuvo la cabeza alta, los hombros rectos y una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Era capaz de mantener aquella postura inmóvil durante largo tiempo, sin hacer caso de las distracciones y con la atención concentrada. Pero aquella distracción no pudo ignorarla. La luz del sol se filtraba por las altas ventanas y transformaba a la joven en una visión. Ella se arrodilló con un movimiento fluido, vestida de color azul noche y con un manto de tartán tejido en marrón y morado.

El chambelán le pidió que dijera su nombre.

—_Alainne nighean Labhrainn mac Labhrainn an Ceann Lochan_*****—murmuró ella en gaélico, aunque el chambelán le había hablado en inglés. Edward notó el orgullo que traslucía su voz grave y cautivadora.

— ¿Quién es esta dama de las Highlands? —preguntó el caballero que estaba a su lado.

—Se llama Isabella MacLaren de Kinlochan —respondió Edward en voz baja, pronunciando el nombre «Ol-ina»*****, como había hecho ella. Hugo y Robert, los dos caballeros que flanqueaban a Edward, asintieron con un gesto.

Sentado en su sillón, Guillermo de Escocia se inclinó hacia Isabella, su pelo corto de un rojo muy parecido a su caoba, pero mucho más oscuro que el de ella, y la saludó en gaélico. Edward ocupaba una posición que le proporcionaba una visión clara, y pudo oír la mayor parte de lo que se dijo mientras la muchacha explicaba al rey el asunto que la había llevado allí.

—Bastien*****, tú has recibido suficiente instrucción en la lengua nativa***** para poder traducírnosla. —Robert de Kerec, el caballero que se encontraba a su derecha, habló de nuevo usando el inglés, una costumbre entre ellos dondequiera que estuvieran: Francia, Bretaña, Inglaterra o Escocia. Robert era su amigo más antiguo, y aunque los dos eran de origen bretón*****, se habían formado juntos en Inglaterra como escuderos y caballeros.

—Posee mucha instrucción —dijo sonriendo Hugo de Valognes, al lado de Robert—. La bonita joven que le enseña comparte con él más que el gaélico, aunque yo apostaría a que Bastien es más maestro que alumno en algunas cosas, ¿eh?

—Aún nos vemos para las lecciones —contestó Edward suavemente, con la vista fija al frente. Hugo soltó una risita y dio un codazo a Robert.

La mayoría de los caballeros normandos de la corte escocesa hablaban inglés y francés, y la mayoría de ellos conocían poco la lengua nativa. De joven, Edward dominaba el francés, el inglés y el latín, además de su idioma nativo, el bretón, y el gaélico le resultó fácil. Teniendo por delante un período de tres años al servicio del rey de Escocia, aceptó de buen grado el reto.

La hija del caballero se había ofrecido a enseñarle, y resultó que ella se mostró muy deseosa de disfrutar también de intereses más íntimos. Él poseía una afinidad natural por ambas cosas. Intercambiar una gentil destreza por otra era justo, convinieron él y la muchacha. A su maestra le agradaba su inteligencia rápida y su belleza sin defectos, y admiraba su fuerza y su valor, pero no le pedía más que la amistad y el consuelo que se daban el uno al otro.

— ¿Que más está diciendo? —preguntó Robert.

—Isabella de Kinlochan es el jefe de un clan de las Highlands, y ha venido a rendir homenaje por su herencia tras la muerte de su padre —contestó Edward.

Sus dos camaradas bretones asintieron de nuevo. Ataviados de modo similar con cota de malla y sobrevestes de color verde oscuro ribeteadas de plata, los tres altos caballeros permanecían cerca del rey como miembros de una elite de la guardia de honor apreciada por su valor, su destreza militar, su disciplina y su dorado aspecto.

Robert era delgado y rubio, mientras que Hugo era ancho y tosco, con cabello como la arena. Edward sabía que sus propias cualidades sin igual y su cabello bronce le habían procurado un lugar de privilegio entre los caballeros que envió el duque de Bretaña a servir al rey Guillermo.

— ¿Una heredera de las Highlands? Interesante —señaló Hugo—. No tiene aspecto de salvaje.

Edward asintió para sus adentros al tiempo que observaba a la joven. Su piel clara y cremosa se veía ahora ligeramente sonrosada, y sus trenzas largas y gruesas, de color caoba, caían por delante de su flexible figura. Sus ojos parecían tener el mismo tono caoba oscuro que su cabello. Parecía una dama normanda o inglesa, pensó, excepto por el manto de tartán con que se envolvía los hombros y que se sujetaba en el cuello con un gran broche redondo de plata*****. Ceñido por un cinturón a la cintura, caía en suaves pliegues sobre las caderas.

Unas caderas muy bien formadas, reparó Edward, además de una cintura breve, largos brazos y piernas, hombros cuadrados, pechos llenos. Sus formas y su cabello del color de la madera poseían un atractivo terrenal que hacía contraste con su sereno rostro ovalado.

—Ah, qué dulce bocado —susurró Hugo—. Si ha venido aquí en busca de un marido, yo soy su hombre.

—A lo mejor su hombre es ése —señaló Robert.

Edward vio a un montañés que se acercaba al estrado. Isabella MacLaren se incorporó. No era una mujer pequeña, pero aquel hombre se elevaba por encima de ella. Vestía un tartán de color verde y marrón, extendido y a modo de falda encima de una camisa clara. Además de alto era corpulento, poseía unas piernas torneadas y una cabeza grande y hermosa, y un cabello largo de color negro domado con unas trenzas. Se dirigió al rey en la lengua fluida de los gaélicos.

—Bárbaro —murmuró Hugo—. No espera a que el rey le dé permiso para hablar, sino que se abalanza igual que un buey. ¡Y el rey se lo consiente! Semejante falta de modales no se vería jamás en Francia.

—Calla —murmuró Robert—. Llevas aquí tiempo suficiente para saber que los escoceses se comportan como si ningún hombre tuviera más rango que otro, ni siquiera su rey. Ese orgullo de sentirse iguales tiene su encanto, y no ofende al rey. Si a él no le importa, ¿por qué habría de importarte a ti?

—No me extraña que tengan problemas aquí —musitó Hugo.

Edward contemplaba el estrado. Al mismo tiempo, seguía teniendo la mano en la empuñadura de su espada y se mantenía alerta a cualquier rumor de descontento o movimiento súbito que pudiera indicar una amenaza para el rey.

Era un observador agudo y cauto. Era capaz de percibir rápidamente muchas cosas de la gente y de las situaciones, y había llegado a confiar en aquellas capacidades. En el gesto altivo de la barbilla de la muchacha y en la postura de su largo y elegante cuello vio orgullo y fuerza. Pero las cafés profundidades de sus ojos guardaban una sutil tristeza. Una frágil leona, pensó frunciendo el ceño.

A una leve indicación del rey, la muchacha se dirigió a él en inglés. Culta además de encantadora, pensó Edward. En absoluto una salvaje. Cambiaba de lengua con facilidad, hablaba con acento pero de manera precisa, su tono de voz era grave y cautivador.

Las mujeres bellas e inteligentes no eran una rareza en su experiencia, pero no recordaba ninguna mujer que él conociera que irradiara tal fuerza y elegancia, ni que resplandeciera de orgullo como ésta. La contempló con creciente fascinación.

—Sire***** —dijo ella al rey—, mi pariente Jacob MacGregor y yo hemos viajado hasta la corte para rendir homenaje por mi herencia. Mi padre, Laren Maclaren, jefe de nuestro clan, murió el septiembre pasado en una batalla contra el clan Nechtan. Mis dos hermanos murieron en anteriores escaramuzas con el clan Nechtan, con lo cual quedé yo como jefe del clan Laren y única heredera de Kinlochan. —El timbre cálido de su voz recorrió a Edward como una caricia.

—Os extendemos nuestras simpatías, lady Isabella —dijo el rey.

—Mi señor. —Inclinó la cabeza tristemente y volvió a levantarla—. Estoy aquí para pagar un tributo de sucesión por mi herencia.

—El pago habitual consiste en dar uno o dos caballeros al servicio de la Corona.

—Sire, en este momento no puedo ofrecer caballero alguno, mi clan se ha visto reducido por la tragedia. Poseemos riqueza en tierras y en antepasados, pero no nos quedan más que unos pocos bienes y menos hombres. Hemos sido llevados casi a la ruina por esta disputa de sangre. Os ruego que me permitáis ofrecer otro símbolo que salde mi pretensión a Kinlochan.

El rey asintió. Isabella de Kinlochan se volvió hacia el montañés que la acompañaba, el cual extrajo de los pliegues de su tartán un objeto envuelto en tela y se lo tendió al rey.

Guillermo abrió el envoltorio y descubrió una piedra rectangular del tamaño de una mano, cuya superficie aparecía tallada en relieve con el dibujo de una cruz y un círculo al estilo entrelazado de los celtas. Incluso desde el otro lado del estrado, Edward logró ver que se trataba de una piedra bellamente trabajada.

—Una hermosa pieza —dijo el rey—. ¿Es obra de un artesano de Kinlochan?

—Así es —respondió Isabella.

—Aceptaremos este símbolo, mi señora. Cada año se requerirá que Kinlochan entregue una piedra tallada. Se redactará un documento para vos.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Os lo agradezco, sire. Si me permitís, desearía tratar otro asunto, el de mi matrimonio.

—A eso habrá que dedicarle un poco más de reflexión.

—Sire, sé que os corresponde a vos el derecho de escoger un esposo para mí. Los mayores de mi clan me han pedido que ofrezca ciertas condiciones en relación con mi casamiento, si vos consentís.

— ¿Condiciones? —preguntó el rey.

—Mi clan desea que me case con un guerrero celta que pueda derrotar a nuestros enemigos, sire, uno cuyo linaje sea igual al nuestro. Ha de hablar el gaélico y ser un hombre compasivo y valeroso. Y debe poder viajar a Kinlochan desde sus propias tierras en el plazo de un día.

— ¿Vuestro clan ha decidido la adivinanza que deberá ser resuelta por algún paladín, para obtener vuestra mano? —El rey se recostó en su silla. Parecía divertirse.

—Sire. —Las mejillas de Isabella se sonrojaron de pronto—. No proponemos ninguna adivinanza oculta.

—En la corte tenemos ejemplares caballeros normandos que poseen honorables patrimonios y gran destreza militar. Os convendrá uno de mi guardia de honor.

Hugo y Robert se pusieron tiesos como pavos reales. Edward permaneció impertérrito.

—No deseo casarme con un normando, sire. Mi clan quiere que despose a un paladín celta. —Lanzó un suspiro—. Sire, existe una condición más. Solicitamos que mi esposo renuncie a su apellido y adopte el de nuestro clan.

Edward se la quedó mirando. La joven poseía orgullo, temple, belleza... y una buena dosis de vanidad, lo cual no esperaba de ella.

— ¡Já! —musitó Hugo—. Ahora está pidiendo demasiado.

—Eso es mucho que pedir a un hombre, sea normando o gaélico —dijo el rey—, aunque se hace a veces, cuando la propiedad es valiosa. Aunque existiera un guerrero tan desinteresado, no sería juicioso involucrar a otro clan celta en esa disputa.

Isabella levantó la barbilla, una figura elegante y testaruda.

—De todos modos, me casaré con ese hombre, y con ningún otro.

Resplandecía como una vela, pensó Edward, con una fuerza luminosa y apasionada. Frunció el ceño y siguió escuchando.

—Vuestras propiedades son buenas tierras, lady Isabella —dijo el rey—. Uno de nuestros caballeros normandos será un buen esposo para vos.

—Sire, os lo ruego. —Se le quebró la voz—. Considerad mi petición.

En medio del silencio, Hugo cambió el peso de un pie a otro y su cota de malla rechinó. La joven volvió la mirada en dirección al ruido.

La claridad de sus ojos tocó a Edward igual que una chispa. Su mirada fue como una penetración del espíritu, como un tirón en su interior, como si ella hubiera tensado las fibras de su corazón.

No le quedaban fibras que tensar, se dijo a sí mismo. Le habían arrancado todas, dejando restos que nadie podría asir.

Antes de que ella apartara la vista, Edward alcanzó a ver la desesperación en sus ojos turbados. Un inesperado sentimiento de compasión lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Permaneció impasible como una roca, pero el corazón le latía más deprisa. Había conocido la necesidad y el miedo y los había contrarrestado con voluntad y orgullo, tal como sospechaba que hacía ella.

—El rey rechazará su petición —murmuró Robert—. Esa zona necesita el poder militar estable de los normandos, no otro señor guerrero celta.

—Yo deseo tierras y una esposa, y he venido a Escocia a conseguirlas —musitó Hugo—, pero no pienso ceder mi apellido a cambio. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Edward—. Tú podrías adoptar su apellido sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras que nosotros no.

—Ya basta —dijo Edward a modo de dura advertencia.

—No es mi intención ofenderte —dijo Hugo—. Tú careces de...

—Ya basta —siseó Edward. Mantuvo los ojos fijos al frente y la espalda recta como el acero. Hugo soltó un gruñido cuando Robert lo reprendió con un codazo. Hugo solía hablar sin pensar, Edward lo sabía. Aquel hombre le había salvado la vida en la batalla y era un buen camarada en la lucha, pero poseía la cortesía de un oso.

Por mucho valor que tuviesen las tierras de aquella joven, Edward nunca podría aceptar el apellido de una mujer a cambio del suyo. Había luchado mucho e intensamente para dar valía al nombre de Edward le Bret.

Renunciar a ello resultaba inconcebible.

El rey murmuró algo a la joven, y ella miró a su compañero montañés con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa de la consternación o de la rabia. El gaélico le sonrió.

Ah, pensó Edward. Isabella MacLaren exhibía su fuerza ante otros y revelaba su debilidad tan sólo ante aquel hombre. Ambos hacían contraste entre lo salvaje y lo elegante, pero el lazo que los unía, fuese el que fuese, era fuerte. Los gaélicos de Escocia tenían el parentesco y la lealtad en alta estima. Edward lo vio en aquellos dos.

Sintió una punzada de envidia. Frunció el ceño y dejó que resbalara de él como una capa que uno no desea.

Esperaba que la muchacha encontrase al orgulloso guerrero celta que estaba buscando, un hombre que pudiera cumplir sus condiciones imposibles y estar a la altura de su espíritu.

Él, por su parte, no era su hombre.

* * *

_**Sire **__**– Señor (Esto no es gaélico, porque en el momento en que nuestra protagonista dice esta palabra cuando se dirige al rey, ella está hablando en inglés).**_

_**Alainne nighean Labhrainn mac Labhrainn an Ceann Lochan – Beautiful daughter of speakers son of speakers Head of Lochan – Hermosa hija de hablantes hijo de hablantes Jefe de Lochan. **__**(Nombre del personaje reemplazado por Isabella.**__**Su nombre es Alainna (Àlainn/Alainne) que significa hermosa -por eso "Hermosa hija..." – "Alainna hija..."-).**_

_**«Ol-ina» **__**– hace referencia a la pronunciación a uno de los nombres de Alainna –posiblemente este último-.**_

* * *

Chambelán: Noble que acompañaba y servía al rey en su cámara.

Bretón: De Bretaña o relativo a esta región francesa. Bretaña es una región histórica, antiguamente provincia y ducado, en el noroeste de Francia.

****Definiciones de la RAE****

* * *

*****Bastien: El nombre del personaje reemplazado por Edward es Sebastien. Hugo y Robert usan la última parte del nombre de Sebastien como diminutivo/sobrenombre. He decidido no cambiarlo porque tendría que ser algo muy raro puesto a que no se puede jugar mucho con el nombre de Edward y "Eddie" no me parece una alternativa.

*Lengua nativa: Se refiere al Gaélico, puesto a que es la lengua nativa de los escoceses.

***"**_Parecía una dama normanda o inglesa, pensó, excepto por el manto de tartán con que se envolvía los hombros y que se sujetaba en el cuello con un gran broche redondo de plata__**" **_: Los normandos e ingleses son reconocidos por tener el cabello de un color claro como el dorado, el bronce o el rojo y los ojos de tonos tales como el azul, el verde, el gris o el dorado. Alainna (Isabella) tiene los ojos azules y el cabello de color bronce por esto, Sebastien –de ojos grises y cabello dorado- (Edward) hace la comparación de Alainna con las damas normandas o inglesas.

* * *

_¿Cómo creen que va encaminando la historia? ¿Vieron la reacción de Isabella al ver a tu caballero dorado? ¿Será que cambia de opinión respecto a su paladín, y escoge un normando en vez de un celta? ¿Cómo Edward?_

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado._

_¿Dudas? Pregunten a través de sus Reviews._

_Se reciben comentarios, halagos, quejas, etc. de manera constructiva para que pueda mejorar... ;)_

_Les agradezco mucho por leer y disfrutar..._

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama está basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, "La Doncella de Piedra" de Susan King. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de King fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer, pero la trama sigue siendo exactamente la misma. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo cual, queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin permiso._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Lady Isabella, la cuestión de vuestro casamiento se estudiará detenidamente —dijo el rey Guillermo—. Se os hará llegar un mensaje cuando se haya tomado una decisión. Buen viaje a los dos.

Isabella miró nerviosa a Jacob. Ella y su hermano adoptivo habían viajado desde tan lejos para obtener tan poco. El rey parecía decidido a escogerle un marido según sus propias condiciones, más que según las de ella.

—Sire... —empezó.

Pero el rey no le hizo caso y volvió la vista hacia los tres caballeros que estaban de pie en el estrado, los tres con sobrevestes de color verde y cotas de malla, los tres rubios*****, apuestos y fornidos.

—Sir Edward, escoltad a lady Isabella y a su pariente. Ocupaos de que se les entreguen provisiones para su viaje.

—Sire. —El hombre más alto de los tres dio un paso al frente. Isabella ya se había fijado en él antes. Él la había observado todo el tiempo con mirada fija, pero circunspecto.

El normando se detuvo delante de ella e inclinó la cabeza cortésmente.

—Mi señora, venid conmigo —dijo en gaélico. Ella sintió la cálida presión de sus dedos a través de la manga. Sorprendida tanto por el calor de su contacto como por el hecho de que utilizara su lengua, levantó la vista hacia él.

—No —replicó en gaélico—. Tengo algo más que decir a mi rey.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Como deseéis —dijo, sumiso. Permaneció de pie junto a ella, fuerte y macizo, con su manga de cota de malla rozándole el hombro.

Isabella lo miró fijamente, distraída por un instante por su dura belleza, ligeramente imperfecta a causa de una cicatriz que le cruzaba la ceja izquierda. Tenía el cabello de color bronce oscuro, los ojos esmeraldas y fríos, el rostro delgado y de huesos fuertes, la mandíbula angulosa. Un tranquilo control emanaba de él en su aspecto y su apostura.

Isabella apartó la mirada de la suya y la fijó en el rey.

—Sire, os lo ruego, en cuanto a lo de mi casamiento...

—Mi señora, ya habéis planteado vuestra petición —replicó el rey.

—Sire, el enemigo de mi clan, James MacNechtan, tiene intención de pediros mi mano. Sólo desea apoderarse de Kinlochan y someter a nuestro clan casándose conmigo, su jefe.

—Es cierto, sire —intervino Jacob—. Esta disputa de sangre se basa en un antiguo odio, heredado a través de generaciones.

Guillermo frunció el entrecejo.

—El matrimonio entre enemigos puede resolver una disputa así.

— ¡No puedo casarme con James!—estalló Isabella—. Os ruego que comprendáis. Necesitamos guerreros que luchen por nosotros.

—Necesitáis un hombre que sea capaz de levantar un castillo en ese lugar, instalar en él una guarnición de hombres y traer la protección y la paz a esa región de las Highlands.

Isabella suspiró aliviada.

—Un guerrero de las Highlands.

—Un caballero normando —corrigió él—. Se escogerá uno entre los dignos caballeros de mi corte. Adiós, mi señora.

Una sensación de alarma recorrió a Isabella e hizo que casi se le doblaran las rodillas.

—Sire...

El caballero normando la tomó del brazo.

—Callad, señora —murmuró—. Si queréis saliros con la vuestra, presentad una petición. Por ahora, el rey ha terminado con vos.

Ella se soltó de un tirón.

—No sé escribir —dijo—. Pero sé hablar, aquí y ahora.

—A riesgo de perder vuestra causa.

Isabella lo miró ceñuda, pero guardó silencio.

—Una bella pareja —dijo el rey—. Bella en verdad. Edward, que yo recuerde, sois viudo... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis a mi servicio?

Isabella lanzó una mirada al rey, atónita por lo que estaba dando a entender.

El caballero calló unos momentos.

—Casi tres años, sire.

—Y aún no se os ha concedido una recompensa adecuada. No estáis casado, si no recuerdo mal.

Isabella sintió que le retumbaba el corazón. Miró alternativamente a un hombre y a otro.

El caballero inclinó la cabeza.

—El privilegio de servir como guardia de honor del rey de Escocia acapara toda mi devoción, sire. —Su respuesta fue suave y cortés, pero sus dedos se apretaron como el acero sobre el brazo de Isabella.

Ella miró alarmada a Jacob, que tenía la frente fruncida de preocupación.

—Veremos lo que se puede hacer por vos —dijo el rey—. Mi señora, puede que sir Edward le Bret sea justamente el guerrero que necesitáis. —Y sonrió.

—Sire... —protestó Isabella.

—Yo no soy el paladín adecuado para esta dama —dijo el caballero en tono grave y firme.

—Sois muy modesto. Vos sois un parangón entre caballeros, reconocido por todos como luchador de gran fuerza y espíritu —dijo el rey—. Exactamente lo que ha pedido lady Isabella. Y además habláis gaélico. —Seguía sonriendo—. Eso ha de complacer a la dama.

—Lo dudo, sire —murmuró Edward. Isabella notó cómo aumentaba la tensión entre los dos hombres.

—De todos modos, vuestra presencia en Kinlochan, con una guarnición de hombres, me agradará grandemente.

Isabella contuvo una exclamación.

— ¡Mi clan jamás aceptará caballeros normandos en Kinlochan!

El rey posó su mirada en ella. La resolución que había en sus ojos la hizo vacilar. Sabía que el rey Guillermo no era un gobernante cruel, pero que podía ser rápido y decisivo. Negarse podría ser traición.

—Hablaremos más tarde, Edward. Lady Isabella. —El rey hizo una seña al chambelán para que llamase al siguiente solicitante.

Sir Edward agarró a Isabella por el brazo y la condujo fuera de allí. Ella se volvió para mirar atrás.

—Sire... —empezó.

—Guardad silencio —siseó Edward.

— ¡Quiere daros a vos mis tierras!

—No puede darme nada que yo no desee aceptar —repuso él en tono tajante—. Venid por aquí. Sir —le dijo a Jacob—, enviaré un paje a buscar vuestros caballos.

—Los caballos se encuentran en un establo de la ciudad —contestó Jacob—. Yo mismo iré a buscarlos. ¿Isabella?

—Yo... Yo esperaré en la abadía***** —dijo ella a su hermano adoptivo en gaélico—. Quiero ver el trabajo de la piedra antes de partir. Jacob, ¡no puedo casarme con un normando! —añadió, frenética.

—Tranquilízate. Ahora ve, me reuniré contigo en la abadía.

—Permitidme que os escolte hasta la abadía, mi señora —dijo el caballero—. Las tallas en piedra son muy hermosas. Seguro que verlas os calmará. Es por aquí. —Su gaélico era frío y cortés.

La condujo a través de la multitud. Isabella levantó la cabeza con orgullo, pero su corazón latía presa del pánico al seguir al caballero.

La rabia alimentaba sus pasos, le tensaba la boca y le nublaba la vista con lágrimas. Parpadeó con fuerza mientras el caballero remontaba el camino de subida que partía de la torre. La abadía de Dunfermline coronaba la cima de la colina, piedra dorada y torres gemelas que brillaban al sol.

Caminaba tan deprisa que iba tropezándose con el borde de la falda azul, y tuvo que parar. La larga cola del vestido estaba llena de hojas otoñales. Asió la suave tela de lana y la sacudió con más genio que elegancia.

—Tranquilizaos, mi señora. —El caballero se inclinó para retirar las hojas prendidas—. Vais a estropear vuestro vestido.

Ella suspiró y se alisó la falda con más suavidad. Aunque rara vez se ponía aquel vestido de lana azul noche, ribeteado de oro y cuentas rojas, era la prenda de confección más exquisita que había tenido nunca.

—Mi gente dijo que vestirme así ayudaría a defender mi súplica en la corte —gruñó—. A mí me ha resultado inútil.

—Ha sido una súplica hermosa, de todos modos —dijo él—, y éste es un hermoso vestido.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada torva. La sonrisa del caballero fue fugaz pero genuina, y poseía una calidez que la conmovió. Apartó la mirada y se ajustó el tartán _arisaid_***** sobre los hombros y en la cintura.

—Esa tela de colores parece bien tejida —señaló él.

—Fue fabricada por una mujer de mi clan —replicó ella—. Teje magníficos tartanes de lana, calientes y ligeros, muy cotizados. En las Highlands estamos acostumbrados a vestir de manera sencilla, pero no somos los salvajes que vos creéis, señor. Mi padre hizo que me confeccionaran este vestido en Glasgow*****. Pensaba verme casar con él. En vez de eso, me lo he puesto para rendir homenaje por sus tierras —añadió con tristeza.

—Vuestro padre estaría orgulloso de vos en este momento —murmuró él en gaélico. Su rápido uso de aquella lengua resultaba un consuelo, como una caricia. Por un instante, Isabella se ablandó respecto a él; luego reanudó de pronto la marcha.

—No hay muchos normandos que hablen gaélico —dijo.

—Yo me tomé tiempo para aprenderlo. Cuando actúo en nombre de la Corona, resulta útil. Vos habláis bien el inglés.

—Mi padre insistió en que mis hermanos y yo lo aprendiéramos, así que nos lo enseñó nuestro sacerdote. El padre Padruig dice que la mayoría de los extranjeros opinan que el gaélico es duro y bárbaro, pero es la lengua de los bardos y los poetas. Es como música.

—En boca de algunas personas —murmuró él—, ciertamente lo es.

Isabella sintió el calor del sonrojo.

—Nunca había conversado con un caballero de privilegio, ni en inglés ni en gaélico.

—No tan de privilegio como podéis pensar, mi señora.

Ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada. La cota y las armas del caballero eran costosas, y su sobreveste de color verde oscuro estaba ribeteada con hilo de plata. Irradiaba seguridad en sí mismo, autoridad, inteligencia y fuerza controlada. Llevaba el privilegio normando en la sangre.

—Mi hermano adoptivo y yo hemos oído decir que la guardia de honor extranjera del rey goza de alta estima en la corte y del favor del rey.

—Fuimos asignados a la corte escocesa por nuestro señor feudal, el duque Conan de Bretaña. Es un honor servir al rey Guillermo.

— ¿Es eso humildad de caballero, señor? Estoy al tanto de los votos de virtud que toman los caballeros extranjeros.

—Procuramos hacer honor a nuestros votos de caballería. Aunque pocos dirían que soy humilde, mi señora —dijo en tono irónico.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Cuando el rey habló de enviaros a Kinlochan, vos mostrasteis cortesía, pero os pusisteis tenso, como si aquello os desagradara mucho. ¿O fue meramente vuestra ansia de poseer tierras en Escocia lo que hizo que me agarrarais del brazo con tanta fuerza?

Él entrecerró los ojos y la ceja de la cicatriz se contrajo. Sus iris eran verdes y fríos, pero Isabella captó en ellos una chispa de calor.

—El rey no me hizo una verdadera oferta. Os preocupáis por nada.

—Yo no estoy preocupada —replicó ella. Sus frustraciones y sus miedos, acicateados por la audiencia sostenida con el rey, hacían que su genio estuviera presto a explotar en cualquier momento—. ¡Pero tendré mucho de que preocuparme si él os envía allí a vos o a cualquiera de vuestros camaradas!

—El rey aún no ha firmado nada al respecto. Calmaos.

—He estado calmada, para nada. Ahora debo esperar mientras el rey me elige un marido normando. ¡Mi gente espera un héroe celta que salve nuestro clan! ¡Y ahora he de decirles que he fracasado!

—Habéis hecho lo que habéis podido. Si el rey envía hombres allí, lo hará para garantizar la paz.

— ¡La paz! ¡Si envía normandos, habrá más guerra!

—Habéis solicitado ayuda al rey —le recordó el caballero.

— ¡En lo que desea mi clan, no en lo que desea él!

—Él piensa en Escocia; vos pensáis en el clan Laren.

— ¿En qué otra cosa debería pensar? —exigió Isabella, mirándolo furiosa.

—Me maravilla que tengáis respuesta para todo —comentó él—. Está bien que nos dirijamos a la iglesia; puede que la oración aplaque ese ardor de las Highlands.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada fulminante y continuó caminando.

El caballero la siguió a zancadas. Al cabo de un trecho, ella lo miró de reojo. A pesar de su resentimiento, quería saber más acerca de él, sobre todo si el rey lo consideraba adecuado para ella y para Kinlochan.

—Debéis de ser el heredero de algún gran señor para obtener tanto favor de un rey —dijo—. ¿Sois de familia francesa o normanda?

Una chispa de fiereza brilló en los ojos de él.

—No todos los hombres triunfan desde que nacen. Algunos lo logran a base de méritos y destreza. Y determinación. —Su tono era tajante—. Yo me crié en Bretaña y pasé varios años en Inglaterra. Soy bretón, más que normando de Normandía o normando inglés*****. —Hizo una pausa—. Y no soy heredero de nadie.

—Un segundón venido a Escocia para adquirir tierras, posición y riqueza, entonces. Supongo que pensáis que los escoceses somos simples bárbaros.

—No todos los escoceses —replicó él con énfasis, mirándola.

Isabella se alzó las faldas y apretó el paso. El caballero caminaba a su lado rápidamente y con paso regular, a pesar de la cota de malla y la gran espada que llevaba, con tanta facilidad como si pudiera subir las colinas de las Highlands portando el doble de armas.

—Tenéis aspecto de nórdico, alto y rubio, igual que vuestros compañeros —dijo Isabella—. ¿Estáis emparentados los tres? ¿Vuestra familia desciende de los vikingos, como algunas de las Highlands?

—Cuántas preguntas —dijo él—. No estamos emparentados. Los caballeros de la guardia de honor bretona se escogen por su tamaño y su color rubio. Y puede que yo lleve sangre nórdica, no lo sé con seguridad.

Isabella parpadeó sorprendida. Todos los montañeses que conocía sabían cuál era su linaje.

—Supongo que los normandos no llevan la cuenta de sus antepasados tan meticulosamente como los gaélicos.

—Los bretones y los normandos se sienten orgullosos de sus linajes —dijo el caballero—. Y también del valor de sus apellidos.

Isabella lo miró, estupefacta. Él sonrió cortésmente, pero una efímera chispa que surgió en sus ojos contrarrestó aquella frialdad.

Era como un gato salvaje tomando el sol en una roca, pensó Isabella de pronto: tranquilo en apariencia, poderoso por dentro. Podía ser feroz si se lo provocaba. Sin embargo, advirtió dulzura en su mirada y en la suave curva del labio superior.

Llegaron al patio cubierto de hierba que se extendía frente a la entrada oeste de la iglesia. Dos torres gemelas se elevaban por encima de unas enormes puertas de roble enmarcadas por arcos de piedra y esbeltas columnas. Isabella no vio a Jacob. Las inmediaciones de la abadía estaban desiertas excepto por unos cuantos benedictinos de hábito negro que paseaban por allí.

Subió los escalones para observar los relieves de los capiteles de las columnas. El caballero se unió a ella.

—Es una abadía hermosa —dijo.

—Sin embargo, debe de parecer humilde en comparación con las catedrales de Francia o Inglaterra. He oído decir que son como milagros de piedra y cristal.

—Este lugar posee fuerza y simplicidad. Yo prefiero eso a la grandeza ostentosa.

—Su diseño se parece a la catedral de Durham, en Inglaterra. Algunos de los maestros de la piedra que trabajaron en Durham vinieron también aquí.

—Para no ser de aquí, conocéis bien la historia de la abadía.

—El primo de mi padre hizo relieves en este lugar hace veinte años. Era albañil —explicó Isabella—. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba ver su obra en esta iglesia. —Tocó una columna—. Me dijo que Dunfermline se ha convertido en un santuario de peregrinación porque nuestra querida reina Margarita está enterrada aquí. Poseía una alma tan pura que muchos escoceses opinan que deberían declararla santa.

—Yo mismo le he rezado algunas veces. Se ha convertido en patrona de los pobres y los perdidos. —Alargó una mano para tocar también la piedra, una mano grande y fuerte, salpicada de vello dorado.

—Estáis en Escocia para obtener tierras de los escoceses. —Isabella se dio la vuelta—. Dudo que nuestra reina Margarita os considerase pobre y perdido.

—Compartís vuestro genio conmigo con gran facilidad. ¿No podéis compartir también a vuestra santa reina?

—Quería decir que...

—Ya sé lo que queríais decir. Tenéis una mala opinión de los normandos.

—No es eso —contestó ella— exactamente.

—Ah —repuso el caballero—. ¿Y qué es, exactamente? —Apoyó una mano en la piedra, la mirada fría como el invierno, la pequeña cicatriz pálida cruzando la ceja izquierda.

Isabella sintió un calor que le subía a las mejillas y desvió el rostro.

—Sé que en el pasado los normandos han ayudado a Escocia y a nuestros reyes, y que la Corona escocesa los valora por su fuerza militar. Pero están trayendo demasiados cambios a Escocia.

—Y vos no queréis casaros con uno de ellos.

—Así es —convino Isabella.

—Tal vez vuestro clan se beneficiase de esa unión.

—Jamás.

—Me parece que sois una muchacha muy terca —musitó él.

—Lo soy. Tengo que serlo, por el bien de mi gente. No puedo contemplar cómo mi clan es dispersado y destruido.

—Y teméis que un esposo normando haga tal cosa. ¿Por qué?

—Sé que lo haría. —Pasó los dedos por la textura granulada de la piedra arenisca—. Los normandos destruirían nuestro legado, nuestra historia, hasta nuestro nombre, y los harían suyos.

—Es más probable que haga tal cosa ese enemigo de las Highlands que tenéis, antes que un normando.

—No pienso casarme con ninguno de los dos.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en la boca del caballero.

—Lo tenéis muy claro —dijo—. Mi señora, yo no soy súbdito escocés, no estoy obligado a aceptar una donación del rey Guillermo si me la ofrece.

Isabella parpadeó.

— ¿Rechazaríais Kinlochan?

—Tengo otros planes —dijo él en voz baja.

Isabella se sintió aliviada, pero también, sorprendentemente, decepcionada. Por supuesto, quería que él rechazase la oferta, se dijo a sí misma; sin embargo, sentía curiosidad hacia el caballero, le atraía su fuerza, su ingenio y su mirada penetrante y amable.

Contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de que se parecía al guerrero de otro mundo que había visto en sueños. Qué ironía que un normando fuera igual que aquel guerrero perfecto: irónico, perturbador e impensable. Los guerreros rubios y apuestos eran cosa común, se dijo.

—El rey os ofrecerá Kinlochan —dijo en tono tajante—. Ningún normando rechazaría un regalo así. Vos sois ambicioso, ávido de hacer fortuna en suelo escocés.

El caballero se inclinó hacia ella.

—Entre mis ambiciones no se incluye desposar a una irascible joven de las Highlands y asentarme en una montaña remota para luchar en su guerra. Prefiero dejar eso para vuestro héroe celta, donde quiera que se encuentre.

Isabella parpadeó, estupefacta. Él la miró fijamente, casi nariz con nariz, el brazo apoyado contra la columna de piedra y la mano justo por encima de la de ella. No se inclinó hacia atrás, pues no quería ceder lo más mínimo. Ambos respiraban a un tiempo y se observaban el uno al otro.

Rara vez había visto unos ojos de un verde tan nítido, ni tan brillantes de cólera. Seguro que en los suyos ardía la misma ira. Bajó las cejas en un ceño fruncido para acentuarlo.

—No debéis aceptar la oferta.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? —preguntó él con suavidad.

—Lo es. —El corazón le latió con fuerza. No podía apartar la mirada de la de él. Percibió su voluntad de hierro, tan fuerte como la suya, o acaso más. Era una sensación extraña y emocionante.

—No se me dan muy bien las amenazas —dijo el caballero en voz baja—. Tengo la costumbre de ir en contra de ellas.

—Los clanes celtas no quieren normandos en sus filas —dijo Isabella—. Los bárbaros de las Highlands atacan a todo el que intenta quitarles sus tierras. Por ese motivo las Highlands tienen tan pocos habitantes normandos, mientras que las Tierras Bajas***** están llenas de ellos. Controlad vuestra codicia y vuestra ambición.

— ¿Sois un líder de los rebeldes, para hablar con tanta vehemencia?

—Desde luego que nos rebelaríamos si alguien intentase quitarnos nuestra tierra —replicó Isabella—. Pero no nos rebelamos contra nuestro rey.

—Yo cabalgué al lado de vuestro rey mientras él derrotaba a una hueste de rebeldes celtas, el año pasado. Después de lo que vi allí, podéis estar segura de que en mis ambiciones no se incluye compartir tierra con salvajes.

—Muy bien —contestó ella—. Decid al rey que Kinlochan será sólo de un guerrero celta.

—Que Dios ayude a ese celta. —El caballero se volvió para abrir la gran puerta arqueada—. Mi señora, deseabais ver la abadía.

Con el corazón retumbándole, Isabella titubeó. Entonces recordó que la entrada de una iglesia, donde estaba en aquel momento con el caballero, era el lugar donde tradicionalmente se celebraban las ceremonias nupciales. Aquella idea resultaba tan perturbadora que se apresuró a adelantarse.

—En efecto, deseaba ver el trabajo de la piedra —admitió.

—Ésta es vuestra oportunidad. —Sostuvo la puerta abierta.

Isabella entró en aquel reducto de paz y silencio. Estaba iluminado por una luz dorada y translúcida, y en el aire flotaba el incienso.

Caminó hasta el altar y se arrodilló para orar. Edward se arrodilló también, y se levantó cuando lo hizo ella. Sus miradas se tocaron y se separaron al instante. Isabella miró hacia arriba.

Macizas columnas se elevaban hacia las paredes pintadas de blanco. Por encima de ellas había un triforio***** con ventanas de vidrios lechosos, todo ello coronado por una bóveda de nervadura*****. Isabella se acercó a un pasillo lateral en sombras. Sus pasos levantaron un leve eco.

Vio que el caballero estaba de pie en la nave, silencioso y paciente, su propia guardia de honor. La luz arrancaba destellos dorados a su pelo y se reflejaba en su chaleco de acero. Vestido con la cota de malla, poseía una belleza feroz, dura y perfecta.

Apartó la mirada y se esforzó por concentrar la atención en los relieves de la piedra. Conocedora de la mano artista de su primo, vio su sereno aplomo en la decoración de los capiteles***** y se dejó hundir en aquel placer, como si encontrase a un amigo perdido. Paseó por la iglesia buscando su marca de cantería*****, una firma en la piedra.

Mientras paseaba, pensó en los relieves que ella misma había realizado en su pequeño taller de Kinlochan y suspiró. Aunque afinase más el trabajo con los cinceles, nunca alcanzaría la maestría de lo que estaba viendo allí.

Se detuvo frente a una guirnalda de hojas de acanto de un capitel, sacó un pedazo de tela y un palito de sauce quemado de la bolsa de cuero que llevaba colgada del cinturón y se puso a dibujar la forma de las hojas en la tela. El primo Malcolm siempre había insistido en que un buen relieve dependía de un buen dibujo, y ella a menudo trazaba bosquejos para tomar nota de ideas o para copiar imágenes y aprender de ellas.

Miró al caballero, que desvió los ojos en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. En aquel ambiente le recordaba a un santo guerrero. La fascinaba, dinámico en su postura estática. A pesar de lo que había dicho, la hacía sentirse segura. Cerró los ojos y sintió que su constante carga de miedo y preocupación se aligeraba un poco. Demasiado pronto, regresaría a un mundo de incertidumbre; por el momento quería saborear la serenidad y tranquilidad que sentía en aquel lugar y en presencia del caballero.

Al cabo de unos instantes reanudó su paseo. Entonces, al levantar la vista, lanzó una pequeña exclamación. Allá en lo alto, la marca distintiva de Malcolm relucía en la piedra de una columna. Se apresuró a continuar.

El caballero escudriñó las sombras por la fuerza de la costumbre, aunque sabía que no había peligro alguno. La abadía parecía resplandecer, se dijo mientras recorría con la vista su familiar entorno. Tal vez aquella luminosidad procedía de la claridad de la tarde, o tal vez la creaba la muchacha, como una llama en el interior de un candil*****.

Ciertamente, era una llama, porque lo había hecho arder como el fuego cuando él prefería la frialdad y el control. En apenas una hora, había suscitado en él fascinación, lujuria, envidia, cólera y frustración. Y ahora estaba provocándole algo más, una necesidad de protegerla del mundo y procurarle la paz. Deseaba darle eso.

Cuando la joven desapareció entre las columnas durante largo rato, él cruzó la nave movido por la curiosidad. Entonces dio la vuelta a una columna y se detuvo asombrado.

Isabella estaba de pie sobre el estrecho borde de la base de una columna, de puntillas, con el pecho y el torso pegados al pilar. Tenía un brazo alrededor de la columna y estiraba el otro hacia la hendidura de un galón, como si buscase dónde agarrarse.

— ¿Es que pretendéis trepar hasta arriba, mi señora? —le preguntó.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación y cambió de postura. El pie se le trabó en la cola del vestido y perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, agitando los brazos. Edward se lanzó hacia delante, de modo que Isabella cayó de lleno en la cuna de sus brazos.

—_Ach_ —dijo sin resuello, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo.

La joven era de miembros largos, pero no pesaba mucho, notó su cuerpo firme bajo las varias capas de tela. También era fuerte, porque se retorció dé tal manera que estuvo a punto de escaparse de sus brazos.

— ¡Soltadme, señor! —insistió.

—Lo haré —prometió él—. Antes decidme qué ha ocurrido. ¿Os habéis torcido el tobillo? ¿Os ha asustado un ratón? —Se dio la vuelta con ella en brazos—. ¿Queréis que mate a esa criatura por vos?

—Ahorradme vuestros alardes de caballero —dijo Isabella— y vuestros malos chistes. Me habéis sobresaltado, y he caído. ¡Dejadme en el suelo!

—Está bien. —La depositó en el suelo con suavidad—. Decidme, ¿por qué estabais tratando de escalar esa columna como si fuerais una ardilla en un árbol?

Se dio cuenta de que la joven no le veía la gracia a aquello, aunque él mismo apenas lograba ocultar su sonrisa. Un rubor inundó el cutis translúcido de ella, sus ojos chocolate se oscurecieron, sus cejas descendieron. Edward tuvo la sensación de estar contemplando una tormenta que se avecinara. Le gustaban las tormentas.

—Si queréis —le dijo en tono socarrón—, puedo ir a buscar una escala.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero en cambio rió de mala gana. Aquel sonido provocó un eco semejante a pequeñas campanillas. Él rió también, aunque hacerlo le resultó extrañamente seco y oxidado.

Se dio cuenta de que no reía a menudo.

—Quería ver la marca de mi primo, ahí arriba. —Señaló.

Edward levantó la vista.

— ¿Su marca?

—Su marca de cantería —dijo Isabella—. Un símbolo tallado en la piedra. Cuando un cantero termina una pieza de sillería o un relieve, deja grabada su marca. Les pagan por cada pieza firmada. Ésa de ahí es la marca de mi primo.

La visión de su ojo izquierdo no era tan buena como lo había sido en otro tiempo, pero distinguió un símbolo nítido grabado en la piedra. Asintió con un gesto.

—Sólo quería verla, y tocarla —dijo Isabella.

Edward frunció el ceño, pensativo. Recogió la tela y el sauce quemado que ella había dejado en el suelo. Alcanzar la marca de cantería no le supuso ningún problema cuando apoyó un pie en la base de la columna y estiró el brazo. Apoyó la tela sobre el relieve y la frotó con el palo de sauce para obtener una huella impresa. A continuación bajó y le dio la tela a Isabella.

—Un recuerdo de vuestro primo —le dijo.

Ella le miró con expresión sincera.

—Os lo agradezco. Debéis de tener gran devoción por vuestra gente, para saber por qué esto significa tanto para mí.

—Yo... valoro la familia —repuso él ambiguamente, y miró el trozo de tela—. Veo que sois una _imagier_*****.

—Mi primo me enseñó un poco. Venid, os mostraré su trabajo.

Paseó con él, señalando relieves de hojas de acanto y paneles de ramas entrelazadas.

— ¿Veis esas flores? Malcolm siempre curvaba y retorcía las formas de hojas, para hacer los bordes finos y delicados.

Edward afirmó con la cabeza, escuchando, admirando la belleza de lo que Isabella le mostraba, aunque la miraba a ella más que a los relieves. Su voz era grave y sedante, y verla era como un bálsamo.

Cuando se acercaron a las puertas en forma de arco, ella se volvió.

—Mi hermano adoptivo estará esperando, supongo.

Edward experimentó una extraña consternación, pero asintió y le abrió la puerta.

Vieron a Jacob MacGregor que venía cabalgando hacia ellos, tirando de las riendas de un segundo caballo. Ambas monturas eran robustos corceles comunes en las Highlands, más pequeños y peludos que los caballos normandos.

Edward se volvió.

—Adiós, _Álainne an Ceann Lochan_*****. No volveremos a vernos. Tengo la intención de abandonar Escocia pronto.

Las mejillas de Isabella se riñeron de rosa.

—Oh... oh. Mil bendiciones, entonces, y que Dios os allane el camino —dijo en gaélico—. Que las hadas os protejan.

Él sonrió, pues había oído despedidas similares en gaélico.

—Quiera Dios libraros de todo daño —murmuró a su vez—. Que los ángeles os bendigan.

Isabella asintió, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia su hermano adoptivo, que la ayudó a montar. Tomó las riendas y miró hacia atrás.

Edward alzó la mano a modo de saludo. Cuando dejaron atrás el terreno de la abadía, él tomó el camino que conducía a la torre del rey, pero no pudo resistirse al impulso de volverse a mirar.

Isabella se volvió para mirarlo a él justo en el momento en que él hacía lo propio. Ambos se apresuraron a apartar la mirada. Edward descendió la pendiente, rodeado de árboles y del canto de los pájaros, y se sorprendió a sí mismo esforzándose por oír cascos de caballos a lo lejos, como un hilo que lo uniese a ella por unos instantes más.

Se aproximó a la torre de piedra sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía la sensación de que había sucedido algo importante, pero no lograba definirlo. Aquella muchacha de las Highlands había sido como un rayo de sol que se derrama sobre las sombras. En su ausencia, el mundo parecía más insípido, más frío.

Experimentó una punzada de celos al pensar que se casaría con algún guerrero, celta o normando. Ceñudo, sin saber muy bien por qué demonios debía preocuparse, siguió caminando.

* * *

_**Arisaid **__**– (No contiene traducción. En gaélico, inglés y español es lo mismo. Definición más abajo).**_

_**Imagier – Escultor (durante la Edad Media).**_

_**Álainne an Ceann Lochan – Beautiful Head of Lochan – Hermosa Jefe de Lochan **__**(Nombre del personaje reemplazado por Isabella.**__**Su nombre es Alainna (Àlainn/Alainne) que significa hermosa -por eso "Hermosa Jefe…" – "Alainna Jefe..."-).**_

* * *

Abadía: Iglesia y monasterio con territorio propio regidos por un abad o una abadesa.

_Arisaid_: un traje completo o una falda de cuadros escoceses reunidos y ceñidos a la cintura

Glasgow: Glasgow (Glaschu en gaélico escocés, o Glesca en escocés) es la mayor ciudad de Escocia y la tercera del Reino Unido después de Londres y Birmingham; además, es el área de autoridad unitaria más poblada y la segunda área metropolitana más poblada del Reino Unido en su conurbación Gran Glasgow tras el Gran Londres. Está situada a las orillas del río Clyde en las tierras bajas del centro-oeste de Escocia.

Tierras Bajas: (también conocidas como Las Lowlands), es la denominación habitual, aunque no oficial, de la parte meridional de Escocia, es decir, todas aquellas regiones no comprendidas en las Tierras Altas o Highlands. La línea divisoria entre Tierras Altas y Tierras Bajas se sitúa convencionalmente en el Firth of Clyde, entre Stonehaven y Helensburgh. La denominación puede no ser del todo acertada, ya que buena parte de las llamadas "Tierras Bajas" no son precisamente llanas, ni todas las Tierras Altas son montañosas. (Mapa en mi perfil).

Triforio: Galería que rodea el interior de una iglesia sobre los arcos de las naves y que suele tener ventanas de tres huecos.

Nervadura: Moldura saliente de las bóvedas góticas; nervio. (Imagen en mi perfil).

Capiteles: Parte superior de la columna o la pilastra, de diferentes figuras y adornos según el estilo arquitectónico a que corresponde.

Cantería: Arte de labrar las piedras para la construcción.

Candil: Lámpara para alumbrar formada por dos recipientes de metal superpuestos, uno con aceite para alimentar la llama de la mecha y otro con un asa o un garfio para colgar. Era usada cuando aún no habian farolas.

****Definiciones de la RAE****

* * *

_*"…normando de Normandía…" _: Los normandos (literalmente 'hombres del Norte) fueron invasores escandinavos, vikingos en su mayoría daneses, que comenzaron a ocupar el noroeste de Francia (lo que se conoce como Normandía) en la segunda mitad del siglo IX.

*****_"…o normando inglés" _: (No pude encontrar el significado de un normando inglés, pero posiblemente hace referencia a la posibilidad de tener sangre inglesa o algo parecido).

* * *

**R**_e_s_**p**__ue_**s**_t_a _a_ **R**_e_v_**i**__ew_**s** **A**_n_ó_**n**__im_**o**_s_

MIRANDA: Me alegra mucho que te encante. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ;)

* * *

_Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero mi Internet decidió no funcionar y solo hasta ahora pude subir el capítulo... Por la demora de un día, les daré la recompensa de subir otro capítulo más tarde..._

_¿Qué opinan de la historia hasta ahora? ¿Les está gustando? Espero que si. ;)_

_Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y demás son recibidas. :D_

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama está basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, "La Doncella de Piedra" de Susan King. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de King fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer, pero la trama sigue siendo exactamente la misma. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo cual, queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin permiso._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

—Esta noche nevará —dijo Sarah*****—. Me lo dicen los huesos doloridos de Billy.

Se asomó por la ventana del taller de Isabella. La tenue luz daba un reflejo de plata a su pelo, parcialmente cubierto por el pañuelo de lino blanco que llevaba doblado y envuelto alrededor de la cabeza.

Era una mujer pequeña y estaba de puntillas, guardando el equilibrio con una mano apoyada en el alféizar mientras miraba al exterior.

—No me duelen los huesos, mujer —dijo Billy. Tomó una pequeña piedra tallada en forma de cruz y la hizo girar con delicadeza en sus largas manos.

—_Ach_, claro que sí; hoy me has pedido que te pusiera una dosis de sauce en la cerveza —dijo Sarah en tono impaciente—. Nevará con toda seguridad, entre lo que me dicen tus largos huesos y esos nubarrones grises de ahí fuera. El cielo está del mismo color que algunas de tus piedras, Isabella.

—Ya veo —respondió ella sin levantar la vista. Sus tíos abuelos habían entrado en el taller momentos antes, pero ella apenas los había mirado—. Deja que despeje un poco más de esta parte, Sarah, y entonces miraré.

Isabella rodeó el banco, estudiando con ojo crítico la losa parcialmente tallada de caliza gris que descansaba sobre el mismo. Luego apoyó el cincel formando un ángulo contra la piedra y dio unos golpes en el extremo con la maza de madera que sostenía en la mano derecha.

—Ésta es una buena pieza —dijo Billy, dejando la pequeña cruz sobre la mesa—. Mejor incluso que la que llevaste al rey. No la había visto hasta ahora.

—La he hecho esta semana —dijo Isabella, soplando el polvo de piedra que se había formado—. Le prometí una a Rosalie.

—Cuando se la lleves, trata otra vez de convencerla de que se quede en Kinlochan —dijo Billy—. Es terca, pero este año el invierno va a ser muy duro. Todos los presagios así lo indican. —Su voz profunda y suave, cuya magia Isabella adoraba desde que era niña, traslucía una clara preocupación.

Levantó la vista y vio que se detenía junto a la larga mesa de caballete en la que había varias losas de piedra, cada una de ellas tan larga como el antebrazo de un hombre. Se inclinó para examinarlas, con los hombros encorvados y su largo cabello blanco colgando por delante de su bello perfil aguileño.

—Aquí hiela. —Sarah cerró la contraventana de madera con un golpe vigoroso y la sujetó con el pestillo—. Pillarás un enfriamiento de los pulmones si tienes la ventana abierta todo el día.

—Necesito luz —repuso Isabella, golpeando de nuevo con la maza. Hizo una pausa para soplar el polvo que se concentraba en el borde del cincel.

—Aquí dentro está oscuro como la noche —se quejó Sarah—. Apenas veo nada. —Y dio un paso adelante.

—Acabas de cerrar la ventana —le recordó Billy—. Ninguno de nosotros ve nada.

—En esa estantería hay velas —señaló Isabella—. El brasero también da un poco de luz.

—No mucha —dijo Una—. Y tampoco mucho calor. De modo que bien podrías dejar de trabajar durante un rato. No has parado en toda la semana. Oh, muévete, perro glotón, ocupas todo el espacio. Isabella, ya sé que te gusta este perro, pero no vale mucho como guardián; ni tampoco sirve para hacer compañía, se pasa todo el día tumbado.

Isabella miró el gran perro de caza, que dormía feliz junto al brasero.

—Finan es un buen guardián cuando tiene que serlo. Y a mí me gusta su compañía. Me deja en paz.

Billy soltó una risita al tiempo que encontró una vela y la encendió con un palo seco que arrimó a las ascuas del brasero.

—Isabella, hemos venido a decirte que cenes con nosotros esta noche —dijo Sarah.

—Y también a ver cómo te iba con el trabajo —añadió Billy—. Realmente es muy bueno. La losa que acabas de terminar es incluso mejor que las otras.

Isabella sonrió.

—Gracias. Y no tengo hambre, Sarah. —Dejó el cincel para coger una herramienta de hierro con punta, y empleó la maza para introducir el afilado extremo en la losa y desgajar una pequeña lasca—. Emily me ha traído comida.

—Emily lleva dos días trayéndote la comida aquí. Me ha dicho que anoche te acostaste muy tarde y que te has levantado temprano para volver a ponerte a trabajar. Te agotarás y enfermarás.

—Tengo mucho que hacer —dijo Isabella al tiempo que soplaba el polvillo blanco de la superficie de la piedra—. Ésta es la séptima piedra. Las escenas que tengo pensado tallar necesitan veinte, quizá más.

—Te has impuesto una dura tarea, pequeña —dijo Billy—. Pero necesitas descansar. Nadie puede terminar el trabajo de toda una vida en unos meses.

—Yo debo hacerlo. —Isabella golpeó la punta con la maza.

—Ven al salón, cena con nosotros y entra en calor —insistió Sarah—. Los viejos se alegrarán de tenerte con ellos.

—Tengo mucho que hacer —repitió Isabella, desgajando otro pedazo de piedra.

—Está oscureciendo —dijo Sarah—. Una vela no te da luz suficiente. Apenas has puesto el pie en el salón en dos días. Tengo un guiso de venado caliente en la cocina, y después de cenar Billy nos contará una agradable historia. Emily se ha ocupado de que todo esté en orden en la casa, se han barrido los suelos y se ha esparcido paja fresca, se han aireado los tartanes y la ropa de cama, se han preparado las camas y los jergones***** para la noche. —Dirigió una mirada a su marido, y luego volvió a mirar a Isabella—. Todo está en orden en Kinlochan, excepto que la jefa del clan se encierra en un diminuto taller con el suelo sin barrer ni comida en el estómago, a trabajar como un obrero.

Isabella flexionó sus hombros doloridos.

—La prima Emily lleva bien nuestra casa. Le encanta el trabajo que hace por Kinlochan, y nunca descansa hasta convencerse de que sus tareas se realizan a la perfección. Y a mí me encanta el trabajo que hago, aunque resulte un poco sucio. Yo también quiero continuar hasta que quede satisfecha de la labor realizada.

Sarah suspiró, impaciente.

—Lo que haces aquí no es labor de un día, pequeña, como la mayoría de las tareas domésticas. Tienes que comer, ¡debes descansar! Y los tuyos necesitan tener a su jefe entre ellos. Billy, dile algo.

—Harry quiere que esta noche empiece el ciclo de las historias de Fionn —dijo Billy—. Pero Sarah y Emily quieren oír otra vez el cuento de Deirdre y los hijos de Uisneach. ¿Qué debo hacer? Harry dice que está cansado de historias de amor y que quiere una de guerra y hombres, que contenga un largo pasaje que narre una batalla.

—A mí me gusta el cuento de Deirdre de las Desdichas —dijo Isabella—. Nunca me canso de esa historia. Cuando Deirdre ve a Naoise y sus hermanos por primera vez... —Suspiró—. Ah, es muy hermoso.

—Entonces contaré la historia de Deirdre, si te unes a nosotros esta noche. Deja el trabajo. Hay tiempo.

Mientras su tío hablaba, Isabella contemplaba con la cabeza ladeada la escena que había tallado: tres hombres en un barco, sosteniendo unas lanzas en posición vertical, ligeramente esbozados en la superficie de la piedra. Tan sólo había eliminado el exceso de piedra, mientras que el resto mostraba las marcas del cincel, para formar un altorrelieve.

Suspiró y miró a Billy, cuyos ojos negros brillaban afectuosos. A su lado, Sarah, que ni siquiera le llegaba a su marido al hombro, la miraba con un ceño de preocupación. Isabella suspiró otra vez y dejó la maza.

—Tenéis razón. Estoy cansada.

—Bien. Tu gente te echa de menos —dijo Sarah.

Isabella limpió las herramientas con un paño suave y las dejó a un lado. A continuación cubrió la piedra con otro paño y se incorporó y estiró los brazos.

—Tengo que barrer esto —dijo, echando una mirada al suelo, que estaba cubierto de lascas de piedra y polvo.

—Ya barreremos mañana —dijo Sarah—: Esta noche descansamos. Vamos, niña, trabajas demasiado. Te preocupas demasiado.

—No me preocupo —replicó Isabella, rígida. Retiró el pañuelo que le protegía el cabello del polvo de la piedra y se sacudió las trenzas—. Jamás me preocupo.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Billy—. Esta noche debes cenar bien, escuchar una narración y pensar sólo en lo que sea más placentero.

—Sobre todo, no pienses en esos caballeros normandos que tal vez mande el rey —dijo Sarah.

—Sarah —dijo Billy—, me parece que tu guiso necesita atención.

—Emily se ocupará de él —replicó la aludida. El perro se levantó de su sitio junto al brasero y bostezó estirando sus largas patas. Después fue hasta Sarah y la hociqueó, con la cabeza que le llegaba casi hasta el hombro. Ella le acarició el morro, y fue recompensada con un lametón.

—Vamos, Finan _Mór_, perro perezoso —le dijo—. Voy a darte un trozo de carne. —Y se encaminó hacia la puerta con el can.

Billy aguardó mientras Isabella apagaba la vela y se quitaba la vieja túnica que llevaba encima del vestido a modo de delantal.

—Estás preocupada por lo que hará el rey, pequeña —le dijo—. Lo he visto en tus ojos en las dos semanas que han transcurrido desde que volviste. Por eso trabajas tanto en tus piedras.

—El trabajo me ayuda a descansar la mente. Es duro estar esperando noticias del rey.

—Es difícil para todos nosotros. Ven a relajarte con buena comida y buena compañía. Tal vez el cuento de Deirdre no te convenga esta noche; necesitas algo que te haga reír, como la historia del tonto en la boda y de cómo trató de meter el estanque en casa para servir pescado fresco a los invitados.

Isabella sonrió.

—A Harry también le gusta esta historia. Queremos que esté contento, ya que tendrá que esperar para oír historias del Fianna.

—No estará descontento si nuestra jefa se encuentra a salvo en el salón, bien alimentada y riendo, olvidando sus preocupaciones.

—Nunca las olvido, tío —murmuró ella, y suspiró.

—Y el sonido de su suspirar era como el murmullo de la hierba en otoño —dijo Billy suavemente, mirándola—. O como las hojas secas al viento, que mudan para aprestarse al sueño del invierno.

Isabella sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Cómo podría rechazar una oportunidad de escuchar a semejante poeta? Mejor será que nos demos prisa. Sarah estará impaciente porque aún no nos hemos sentado a la mesa, y la comida ya está lista.

—Estará demasiado atareada evitando que Finan acerque el hocico a su guiso —dijo Billy.

.

—Sire, yo no soy el paladín adecuado para esa tarea—. Mientras hablaba, Edward miraba fijamente las llamas de la chimenea de la cámara privada del rey—. Esa dama quiere un guerrero celta con trenzas y tartán.

—No tiene alternativa —replicó el rey—. Os tendrá a vos.

En silencio, con la mandíbula en tensión, Edward se acercó a una mesa y tomó una jarra de bronce para verter vino caliente y especiado en unas copas de madera con bandas de plata. La humeante fragancia del líquido se esparció por el aire cuando entregó una al rey, y después colocó un cuenco de manzanas cerca de su silla. Regresó junto a la chimenea y se quedó de pie mientras bebía de su copa.

—Lady Isabella pidió un guerrero ejemplar, y yo voy a enviarle uno —dijo el rey. Peló una manzana con un pequeño cuchillo—. Vos presenciasteis la audiencia, sabéis que su clan necesita un protector.

—Sí, mi señor, lo recuerdo.

La elegante dignidad de Isabella MacLaren y la desesperada necesidad que se leía en sus ojos achocolatados no eran cosas que se pudieran olvidar fácilmente. La muchacha incluso se le había aparecido en sueños, inquietantes secuencias de lujuria y angustia que le dejaron un sentimiento de nostalgia. Sentía una innegable necesidad de ayudarla a ella y a su clan, y sin embargo se preguntaba por el origen de aquel deseo.

—Mi señor —prosiguió al cabo de unos instantes—, me honráis con semejante favor, pero tengo pensado residir en Bretaña y casarme allí.

—Un viudo con un hijo necesita una esposa. Os estoy dando una heredera escocesa dueña de vastas propiedades. Como mi paladín en el norte, mejoraréis de modo inconmensurable vuestra posición en Escocia, Inglaterra y Francia. Vivid con vuestra familia donde os plazca, después de cercioraros de que Kinlochan se encuentra en paz.

—La dama protestará por la concesión y por las nupcias. Sin duda, su clan protestará también.

—Al igual que vos, me parece —dijo el rey—. ¿Por qué dudáis?

—Prefiero mis tierras y mis mujeres domesticadas, sire —respondió Edward en tono irónico. Guillermo rió ligeramente.

En realidad, Edward deseaba aceptar aquel pedazo de tierra, pero no quería casarse para tenerlo. Esperaba encontrar una esposa noble francesa o bretona que sustituyera a la que había perdido. Ciertamente, su hijo necesitaba una madre, pero Conan tenía derecho a una herencia francesa a través de su madre muerta, y necesitaba educarse en Francia o en Bretaña, no en la fría y distante Escocia.

Con todo, la idea de casarse con Isabella MacLaren le causaba un profundo y sutil estremecimiento en lo más hondo de su ser. Frunció el entrecejo, pensativo, sin dejar de contemplar las vividas llamas. Las montañas agrestes y remotas de las Highlands, habitadas por bárbaros, incluso los gobernados por una bella damisela, no lo ayudarían a establecer el legado de tierras y herencia que aseguraría el futuro de su hijo. Lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Estoy seguro de que lady Isabella os agrada —dijo el rey.

—Es... encantadora. Pero Escocia está muy lejos de Bretaña, sire. Y esa muchacha espera que su marido adopte el apellido de su familia. —Calló un instante—. No puedo hacer eso.

—Entonces negaos a adoptar su apellido. —El rey se encogió de hombros—. Si deseáis poseer los derechos sobre esa tierra, además del privilegio de ser el dueño de una concesión así en Escocia, tendréis que casaros con esa dama. Ella ha pagado el tributo de sucesión. Kinlochan no puede ser entregado a nadie más en el plazo de un año, excepto por medio de matrimonio. Cuando enviéis una copia del contrato de nupcias entre vos y lady Isabella a mi chambelán, la nueva concesión se redactará a vuestro nombre.

—Y no antes —comentó Edward en tono terminante. Sintió un músculo contraerse en su mandíbula, sintió una trampa cerrarse sobre él.

—Y no antes —repitió el rey en tono relajado. Cortó una rodaja de manzana—. Decidme, Bastien, ¿qué tierras poseéis ahora?

—Un pequeño castillo y una casa solariega en Bretaña, de cincuenta y cien acres respectivamente, entregados por el duque Conan —respondió Edward—. En York, una casa fortaleza y mil acres concedidos por el rey Enrique en pago de servicios prestados hace años. Me prometió un título junto con la tierra, pero parece haberlo pasado por alto desde que vine a Escocia —añadió secamente—. Nunca he residido en mis propiedades, sino que las he cedido a arrendatarios.

— ¿Existen tierras que fueran propiedad de vuestra difunta esposa?

—No directamente, sire. Mi hijo es heredero de un castillo y de algunas tierras en Francia, pero la familia de su madre reside todavía allí.

Guillermo asintió, pensativo.

—Originalmente, debéis vuestra lealtad al duque Conan, naturalmente. Pero él os asignó a vos y a vuestros camaradas a mi servicio durante todo el tiempo que yo os necesite. El acto de acatamiento que firmasteis no ha expirado aún, y puede renovarse.

—Me siento honrado, mi señor. —Edward habló despacio, con cautela—. Pero, como sabéis, existe un asunto urgente que requiere mi presencia en Bretaña lo antes posible.

Ya le había explicado días antes el problema de su hijo y de los monjes de Saint-Sebastien. Le había sido extendido el privilegio de servirse de un mensajero real, a fin de que pudiera contestar al abad. En su carta les prestaba el uso de sus propiedades en Bretaña y prometía regresar tan pronto como pudiera comprar un pasaje en un barco que se dirigiera a Francia.

—Ciertamente, debéis volver, pero aún no. Para tranquilizaros, despacharé un mensajero con una carta para el duque Conan y su duquesa, mi hermana. Recomendaré que se ocupen del bienestar de ese grupo de monjes.

—Estoy en deuda con vos. —Edward hizo una ligera reverencia, con los puños cerrados. No era ningún tonto; se daba cuenta de lo grande que se había hecho aquella deuda.

—Es mi deber caritativo. La deuda puede pagarse con el servicio continuado. Firmasteis un voto de servirme que aún seguirá en vigor durante varios meses más. Por el momento, vuestras destrezas resultan necesarias en Kinlochan.

Edward miró al rey con los ojos entrecerrados. Sintió una oleada de rabia, pero sabía que rechazar abiertamente aquella concesión podría acabar no sólo con sus posibilidades de obtener tierras en Escocía, sino también con la ayuda que el rey iba a prestar a Conan y a los monjes.

—Mi señor es generoso —dijo brevemente—. Pero debo recordar al rey que no soy el guerrero que fui en otro tiempo.

En aquel momento se sobresaltó al atrapar al vuelo la manzana que le lanzó Guillermo. No la había visto venir desde su lado izquierdo hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde, debido a su vista defectuosa, pero la cogió en su mano izquierda con rápida agilidad. Si hubiera sido la hoja de un puñal, la habría desviado con el escudo o con una arma por puro instinto.

—Creo, Bastien —dijo el rey con suavidad—, que aún sois plenamente el guerrero que fuisteis en otro tiempo, aunque últimamente apenas hayáis probado vuestras capacidades. Id a Kinlochan y ocupaos por mí de ese asunto.

—Sire —dijo Edward.

—Y ocupaos de que se construya allí un castillo de piedra.

— ¿Un castillo? —Tuvo la sensación de que el cenagal que se lo estaba tragando acababa de hacerse más denso, más profundo.

—Kinlochan está situado como una entrada a las montañas del oeste de las Highlands. La presencia militar normanda en esa zona es esencial para garantizar nuestra autoridad y desalentar la rebelión celta.

Sebastien lo miró consternado.

—Un proyecto así podría llevar años. —Deseaba ardientemente una oportunidad para supervisar la construcción de un castillo suyo, pero no de aquella forma. No en Escocia.

—Dispondréis de tiempo para ser el barón. Tenéis experiencia en la construcción de castillos, ¿no es así?

—Me he interesado por su diseño. El barón inglés que me acogió como escudero y joven caballero construyó tres castillos de piedra en Inglaterra mientras yo formaba parte de su familia y más tarde estando a su servicio. Me permitió asumir ciertas responsabilidades en la tarea de contratar albañiles y aprobar el diseño. El proceso no me resulta desconocido.

—Necesitaréis esa experiencia cuando contratéis albañiles e iniciéis las obras. Con la ayuda de fondos reales, por supuesto, aunque también se destinarán a esa empresa los ingresos de Kinlochan.

—Esperemos que Kinlochan tenga ingresos propios, sire. A juzgar por lo que indicó lady Isabella, se trata de una plaza pobre.

—Sin duda lo descubriréis pronto. De momento, tomad veinte hombres y partid. Dejadme suficientes bretones para una guardia de honor. Cuando hayáis visto lo que hace falta allí, enviad por más hombres. —El rey Guillermo sorbió su vino, relajado y seguro en sus órdenes.

— ¿Y qué hay de ese tal MacNechtan, que presentó una petición?

—Afirma ser leal, pero si resulta una amenaza para el clan de esa dama o para la Corona, deberá ser reprimido.

— ¿Y si no es una amenaza?

—No soy tan necio como para darle esa plaza. —El rey depositó su copa—. Existe otra razón por la que quiero que vos montéis una guarnición allí. Los MacWilliam todavía se muestran inflexibles en afirmar que tienen derecho a este trono a través de su descendencia del rey Duncan. Puede que encuentren apoyo en esa parte de las Highlands.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Hace más de un año derrotamos a un grupo de esos rebeldes celtas. Los que no murieron en el campo de batalla, y escaparon de ser capturados y ejecutados, huyeron a Irlanda y al exilio. Serían unos locos si volvieran.

—Dicen que al menos uno de ellos ha salido de Irlanda para buscar apoyos a su causa en las Highlands: Emmett MacWilliam.

—Recuerdo ese nombre. Un celta de gran fiereza, y una fuerza con la que contar —dijo Edward—. Creía que estaba muerto.

—Así lo creíamos todos. Mi informador ha estado recientemente en Irlanda y en las islas occidentales, y dice que ese hombre partió de Irlanda no hace mucho y se dirigió a la zona de los alrededores de Kinlochan.

— ¿Por qué? No puede encontrar apoyo que le sea de utilidad en un clan débil.

—Los MacNechtan pueden proporcionarle ese apoyo. Averiguad si están aliados con los rebeldes. Podrían estar dando refugio a ese Emmett MacWilliam. Si fuera así, habrá que ocuparse de ellos, y con dureza.

—Sea leal o no, puede que MacNechtan se rebele cuando se entere de que Kinlochan ha sido entregado a un extranjero. Las gentes de las Highlands se inflaman enseguida, y no se enfrían con facilidad.

—Esa sangre caliente es precisamente el motivo por el que Kinlochan no puede estar sólo en manos de los celtas. Allí se necesita un caballero de temperamento calmo y experiencia militar. Confío en vos.

Edward se inclinó rígidamente y se marchó sin decir palabra. Cuando alargó la mano para asir el pestillo de la puerta, tenía el puño cerrado con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le veían blancos.

* * *

**Sarah: Según "Saga Crepúsculo: Guia Oficial Ilustrada", la esposa de Billy Black tenía el nombre de Sarah Wilde.**

* * *

Jergones: Colchón de paja, esparto o hierba.

****Definiciones de la RAE****

* * *

_Bueno, como prometí, hoy volví a actualizar... Se que me demoré, pero mi computador decidió apagarse borrando este capítulo con los cambios correspondientes, y tuve que volver a empezar. Estoy empezando a pensar seriamente que no quieren que actualice... El Internet y el computador._

_Como sea. ¿Cuál opinan que será la reacción de James cuando se entere que no se casará con Isabella? ¿Cómo creen que tomará la decisión del rey Isabella y el clan Laren? ¿Edward alguna vez volverá a ver a su hijo, Conan?_

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡LAS COSAS SE PONEN BUENAS! :D_

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama está basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, "La Doncella de Piedra" de Susan King. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de King fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer, pero la trama sigue siendo exactamente la misma. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo cual, queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin permiso._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Isabella creyó oír un retumbar de caballos y se dio la vuelta bajando al mismo tiempo el arco que sostenía. Vio tan sólo colinas y árboles desnudos cuyas siluetas se recortaban contra un vivido cielo de poniente. Sólo era el viento que mecía los árboles, se dijo, y se volvió.

En el angosto valle que discurría bajo el cerro en el que ella hacía guardia, sus hombres y los perros de éstos perseguían una pequeña manada de ciervos rojos. Isabella había subido un poco más alto para montar guardia mientras los hombres y los canes conducían a los ciervos hacia el valle en forma de cuello de botella. Los perros ladraban pisándoles los talones, corriendo junto a un arroyo de rápidas aguas, estrechando cada vez más el cerco. Jacob, Billy y Quil viraron para extender una red a través de la entrada de la vaguada, que estaba circundada de colinas cubiertas de escarcha.

Ahora, el clan Laren no pasaría hambre, pensó Isabella con alivio. El grupo de ciervos era lo bastante grande para poder separar de él unos cuantos venados y hembras y permitir a los cazadores perdonar a la mayoría de las piezas, además de las madres y los cervatillos. Las incursiones de los MacNechtan habían dejado a su clan con pocas reses y ovejas que sacrificar para el invierno. La carne de venado, salada y guardada en la despensa, ayudaría a alimentar a su gente en los meses que se avecinaban.

Sosteniendo el arco, con unas cuantas flechas metidas en el cinturón, buscó ciervos que escapasen y también posibles enemigos que se acercaran. Con los pocos hombres que quedaban en el clan, a menudo ella ofrecía otro par de manos y de ojos durante las cacerías. Mientras los perros abatían a los ciervos con sus poderosas mandíbulas y sus hombres seguían la caza, ella montaba guardia.

La fina corteza de nieve crujía bajo sus botas y el viento barría la loma. Isabella se alegraba de haberse puesto ropas de hombre ese día; el versátil tartán alrededor del cuerpo, las varias camisas y las calzas de lana que llevaba debajo le daban calor y la protegían del intenso frío. Soltó el largo pasador que sujetaba el tartán sobre su hombro izquierdo y se envolvió con él la cabeza para resguardarse del viento.

A su espalda sonó de nuevo aquel retumbar, esta vez más fuerte. Volvió la vista hacia la cima de la colina. El sol poniente teñía el cielo de bandas de color rosa, y alzó una mano para proteger los ojos de la fuerte luz. Entonces lanzó una exclamación de asombro.

En la cresta de la colina apareció un grupo de hombres a caballo, como un ejército de ángeles resplandecientes, con las capas ondeantes y los escudos relucientes al sol. Al llegar a la cima, el que los conducía se detuvo para hacerles una señal, y entonces se detuvieron todos.

Incluso desde lejos, Isabella vio que montaban caballos altos y de buena raza, portaban buenas armas y escudos alargados, y vestían cotas de calidad y capas forradas de piel. Pocos caballeros de las Tierras Bajas y aún menos caballeros de las Highlands podían permitirse semejantes cabalgaduras y atuendos.

Normandos. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Llevaba semanas temiendo que llegasen. Los normandos rara vez se internaban en las Highlands excepto si los traía alguna misión de la Corona, y aunque muchos de ellos tenían propiedades en las Tierras Bajas, hasta el momento ninguno poseía tierras en el norte.

Ascendió hasta la cumbre del cerro. El rey los debía de haber enviado a Kinlochan. Si el rey había tomado aquella decisión, su tierra, su futuro y el bienestar de su clan estaban ahora pendientes de un hilo.

Dos caballeros se desgajaron del resto y cabalgaron en dirección a ella, ambos con capa y capucha encima de la cota de malla, uno montando un caballo gris moteado y el otro a lomos de un hermoso corcel de intenso color crema. Le gustaría saber si el bretón, sir Edward, sería uno de ellos, pero no podía verles las caras.

Los furiosos ladridos de los perros hicieron que volviera la atención al valle. Los ciervos, sensibles a los nuevos sonidos y movimientos, se habían dispersado y algunos de ellos saltaron la red. Isabella gritó consternada al ver que los animales, acosados durante horas, se perdían tan fácilmente. Se dio cuenta de que sus hombres, que trataban de acorralarlos de nuevo, todavía no habían reparado en los caballeros que estaban en la colina. Echando chispas de furia, se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia ellos, sin preocuparse de quiénes fueran. Aquellos ciervos eran esenciales para el bienestar de su clan. Se plantó delante de los jinetes, con un puño en la cadera y la otra mano ocupada con el arco en posición vertical.

— ¡Marchaos de aquí! —gritó—. ¡Nos estáis estropeando la caza! —Habló en gaélico sin pensar, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que los caballeros hablarían inglés o francés. Si entre ellos se encontraba Edward le Bret, pues que les hiciera de traductor, pensó enfadada.

— ¡Calma, muchacho! ¡Que tengas un buen día! —El caballero del corcel moteado saludó con la mano y se echó atrás la capucha de la capa.

Era un hombre corpulento de facciones abiertas y agradables, rostro enrojecido por el frío y pelo del color de la arena—. ¡Dinos por dónde se va a Kinlochan! —Tal como Isabella esperaba, habló en inglés.

El corazón le latió con fuerza.

— ¡Marchaos! —gritó otra vez en gaélico, agitando el brazo. Había visto a aquel hombre semanas atrás, formando parte de la guardia del rey al lado de Edward le Bret. Miró al otro caballero.

Entonces lo reconoció, incluso con la capucha; reconoció la amplitud de sus hombros, sus piernas largas y fuertes embutidas en la cota de malla. La recorrió un leve temblor, ni de frío ni de miedo, sino provocado por el recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes y tranquilos y aquellos fuertes brazos que la habían sostenido en el interior de una iglesia.

Edward le Bret dejó caer la capucha de su capa forrada de piel, que llevaba encima de la sobreveste verde que Isabella recordaba de la primera vez que lo vio. La cota de malla enmarcaba un rostro cuyas formas y ojos verde esmeralda le resultaban familiares. La miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó en gaélico.

Ella le devolvió el mismo gesto, con el corazón aún acelerado.

—Marchaos de aquí —dijo, señalando en la dirección de donde habían venido.

—El muchacho habla sólo la lengua nativa, Bastien —dijo el otro caballero—. Y por lo visto lo estamos molestando.

—Hemos perturbado la caza. Fijaos allá abajo, en el valle.

—Ah. Estaban acorralando a los ciervos. He oído decir que los montañeses practican ese bárbaro método para cazar.

—Cuando los hombres tienen hambre, son prácticos —dijo Edward, mirando fijamente a Isabella.

La mirada de la joven quedó atrapada en la suya. Sospechaba que el caballero la había reconocido... pero si los dos hombres suponían que ella era un chico, se aprovecharía de aquel anonimato.

—Pídele que nos diga dónde está el castillo —instó el otro.

—Hugo, hemos de cabalgar más al noroeste. Me dijeron que está situado junto a un estrecho lago al pie de una montaña. Pronto lo encontraremos. No era necesario interrumpir la caza. —Alzó las riendas—. Discúlpanos, muchacho.

—Este condenado viento es muy frío —se quejó Hugo—. Las colinas son más vastas de lo que pensaba. Debemos encontrar refugio pronto o pasar la noche en una vaquería. ¿Cómo se dice castillo? _Dün_*****—dijo torpemente, dirigiéndose a Isabella—. Kinlochan.

—Por aquí cerca no hay ningún castillo —le dijo ella a Edward—. La fortaleza de Kinlochan se encuentra tres leguas al noroeste. ¿Qué os trae aquí?

—Asuntos del rey —respondió él—. ¿Y qué hay de Turroch, que pertenece al clan Nechtan? ¿Dónde está esa propiedad?

— ¡Turroch! ¿Por qué queréis saberlo?

—Asuntos del rey, también. ¿En qué dirección está?

Isabella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—La fortaleza de James MacNechtan —dijo en preciso y recortado inglés— está cinco leguas al oeste de aquí. Si sois bien recibidos en ella, seguramente no lo seréis en Kinlochan. Seguid vuestro camino.

—Vuestro inglés es sorprendentemente bueno para ser un salvaje de las Highlands —dijo el bretón con énfasis.

El brillo de sus ojos le dijo a Isabella que ya la había reconocido. Alzó una mano para echar hacia atrás el tartán que le ocultaba el pelo y lo miró abiertamente.

—Ya decía yo —dijo Edward—. Saludos, lady Isabella.

— ¡La dama de las Highlands, por el, cielo! —graznó Hugo.

—Me estaba preguntando si no tendría un hermano con sus mismos ojos, pero se trata de la _demoiselle_***** en persona. —Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Así es —respondió ella. Entonces oyó un grito y volvió la vista hacia el valle. Sus hombres estaban subiendo la larga cuesta, lanzas en mano.

—Esos salvajes están de humor para atacar —dijo Hugo—. Unas lanzas con punta de hierro y unos cuantos bárbaros de piernas desnudas no son rival para unos hombres armados y a caballo. ¿Quieres que llame a los otros, Bastien?

—Unos cuantos bárbaros con lanzas pueden vencer a caballeros armados —dijo Edward—. Regresa y di a los otros que no hagan nada. No queremos tener problemas aquí. —Hugo clavó los talones y se alejó en dirección al resto del grupo.

—Id con él —dijo Isabella a Edward. Pero éste no se movió, sino que siguió mirándola fijamente, con las manos relajadas sobre el pomo de la silla. Al cabo de un momento, ella levantó la mano para indicar a sus hombres que aguardaran. Ellos se detuvieron con cautela y se quedaron en la colina, con las lanzas dispuestas.

—No pienso irme —dijo Edward—. He hecho un viaje muy largo para hablar con vos.

—La última vez que hablamos, teníais la intención de abandonar Escocia.

—Y lo haré muy pronto. De momento, estoy aquí en nombre del rey.

— ¿Cuál es vuestra misión? —preguntó Isabella, con el corazón retumbando.

—El rey os envía un paladín, y un esposo —contestó él.

Isabella frunció el entrecejo con cautela, insegura de si el bretón se refería a sí mismo o a uno de los otros caballeros. Su mirada se desvió un instante hacia allí, para volver a posarse en él.

— ¿Cuál de vosotros es ese paladín? ¿Y por qué tenéis órdenes de ir a Turroch? —Esperó fervientemente que el rey no hubiera escogido después de todo a James MacNechtan.

—Mis camaradas y yo quisiéramos hablar en otro sitio menos frío. Creo que en las Highlands existe la costumbre de la hospitalidad.

—Id a buscarla en Turroch —le espetó ella—. En las Highlands tenemos otra costumbre: los amigos de mis enemigos son enemigos míos.

—Entonces, los amigos de vuestros amigos son también los vuestros, supongo.

—Entre nosotros no hay amigos comunes.

—El rey es amigo vuestro, mi señora, y mío también. Es él quien me ha enviado aquí a ofreceros una solución, tal como vos le solicitasteis.

—Yo no solicité ninguna interferencia de los normandos.

Sus ojos, de un verde primaveral, la recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies. Isabella levantó la barbilla bajo aquel silencioso escrutinio. El viento helado le azotaba las mejillas y mechones de pelo sueltos le flotaban delante de los ojos. Su orgullo le impedía apartar la mirada.

—Aplacad vuestro ardor, mi señora, no pretendemos haceros daño —dijo Edward—. Es posible que a vos este viento no os moleste, pero a mí no se puede decir que me guste mucho, ni tampoco a mis hombres. Llevamos cabalgando desde el alba. ¿Vais a ofrecemos hospitalidad o no?

Isabella suspiró.

—Está bien. —Por tradición, nunca se negaba la hospitalidad a nadie, ni siquiera a un enemigo. Y tampoco podía rechazar a un mensajero enviado por el rey—. Esperad con vuestros compañeros. Voy a hablar con mis hombres, y os conduciremos a Kinlochan. Ahora que los ciervos se han ido —añadió—, ya no hay razón alguna para que nos quedemos aquí más tiempo.

Miró más allá de él y contó por lo menos veinte caballeros. Sin venado, no estaba segura de cómo la hospitalidad de Kinlochan iba a dar de comer a semejante hueste. Dudaba que a los normandos les gustasen las gachas más de lo que les gustaba el frío.

—Aguardaremos a la dama —dijo Edward con cortesía, pero sus ojos chispeaban como el acero. Retomó las riendas.

Cuando el caballo dio la vuelta, Isabella vio el escudo pintado de azul que colgaba a un lado de la silla de montar, que hasta aquel momento había estado parcialmente oculto a su vista. El escudo llevaba un sencillo dibujo de una flecha blanca sobre un fondo azul. Había visto antes aquel dibujo, en un sueño, portado por un misterioso guerrero dorado. Santo Dios, se dijo. Igual que en el sueño, ahora se veía sola de pie en lo alto de una colina cubierta de nieve recibiendo a unos guerreros, mientras sus hombres cazaban en el valle. El guerrero dorado de oscura capa azul, con su escudo y su flecha pintada, estaba allí también; lo único que le faltaba era la magia del mundo de las hadas.

La respiración se le detuvo en la garganta.

— ¡Esperad! —exclamó, corriendo tras él.

Edward tiró de las riendas y se volvió.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Vuestro... Vuestro escudo lleva una flecha sobre un fondo liso. ¿Qué significado tiene?

—Es por San Sebastián***** —respondió él—. Su símbolo es una flecha, y también sirve para mí.

¿Por qué habría soñado con Edward le Bret antes de conocerlo, y por qué habría encontrado una flecha en la hierba, como si fuera un presagio? No entendía qué significaba todo aquello. El bretón no era el caballero que necesitaba su clan.

—Edward***** —repitió—. ¿Por qué vuestro nombre de pila? ¿Y vuestro apellido, le Bret? Las crestas que llevan los caballeros normandos en sus escudos y estandartes se refieren a los apellidos de sus familias.

—Hay muchos caballeros —repuso él— de Bretaña. —Hizo girar al caballo y se alejó a un suave galope.

Edward se lo quedó mirando. El viento le azotaba el tartán y le revolvía el pelo. El sol poniente se reflejaba en la hierba cubierta de nieve y arrancaba destellos de bronce en las armaduras de los guerreros y del jefe, que la esperaban. Su sueño se había hecho realidad.

El corazón le latió con fuerza. El guerrero dorado existía, después de todo. Pero traía consigo destrucción, no salvación.

En el valle, sus hombres gritaron al ver un ciervo que se cruzó en su camino. Empezaron a acosarlo, siguiendo a los perros. Isabella se quedó en la colina y los contempló, sumida en el laberinto de sus pensamientos.

Aunque no lo miró, tenía viva conciencia del caballero bretón que aguardaba con sus hombres.

Para cuando los hombres de su clan regresaron tras perder al ciervo, el sol empezaba a proyectar sombras azules sobre las colinas. Isabella comenzó a descender de la colina en dirección a ellos. Una liebre blanca se le cruzó en el camino y desapareció detrás de un tojo*****. Suspiró. El clan Laren ni siquiera tenía una liebre que echar a la cazuela, con tantas bocas que alimentar aquella noche. Ciertamente, un día afortunado se había convertido en un día aciago.

Otra liebre surgió detrás de la primera. Isabella se detuvo, preguntándose qué las estaría haciendo salir de sus madrigueras al camino. Entonces se volvió, y se quedó congelada en el sitio.

A pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba, emergió un oso de entre un grupo de árboles. Sus altos ojillos brillaban, y el largo hocico se abrió para dejar ver unos colmillos amarillentos y una boca negra. De color pardo moteado, feo y enorme, parecía agitado y movía la cabeza arriba y abajo como si tuviera intención de atacar.

Los caballos de la colina y los perros del valle debieron de molestarlo mientras merodeaba entre los árboles. Isabella sabía que los animales poseían un temperamento incierto, de modo que avanzó con cautela colina abajo. El oso rugió, bamboleó su larga cabeza y se abalanzó al trote sobre ella. Isabella echó a correr, tropezando un poco por la pendiente. Los ruidos de aplastamiento que oía a su espalda le indicaban que el oso la iba siguiendo.

Sabía que los osos eran animales rápidos, peligrosos y temperamentales, y que su vista era defectuosa excepto para lo que tenían directamente en su camino. Si corría describiendo una trayectoria extraña y salía de su campo visual, y si luego lograba encontrar un árbol al que subirse, estaría a salvo hasta que sus hombres pudieran alcanzarla. Pero si la bestia se le acercaba, le hincaría sus potentes colmillos en los tobillos, guiado por su instinto de atacar a los pies de las presas para que no pudieran escapar.

Aquel horroroso pensamiento le dio renovadas fuerzas. Giró y pasó a la carrera junto a unas matas de tojos, sin hacer caso de las agudas agujas que le pincharon la piel a través de las calzas de lana. Empezó a moverse en zigzag, con la idea de confundir al oso. Miró atrás, tropezó de nuevo, estuvo a punto de caer, y se dejó olvidado el arco en su prisa por levantarse. El oso la persiguió testarudo, pisoteando los tojos. Isabella se lanzó hacia delante, a través de vegetación seca en dirección a otro grupo de árboles.

Oyó gritos a su espalda, ladridos de perros y el retumbar de cascos de caballos, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de mirar atrás más veces; los implacables rugidos del oso eran fuertes e insistentes.

Entonces vio enfrente un ancho aliso y echó a correr hacia él para agarrarse a una rama baja. Saltó al refugio que le ofrecía el árbol, se afianzó sobre una gruesa rama y miró abajo. Sin su arco no tenía defensa, de modo que se aferró desesperadamente al árbol. Segundos más tarde la bestia arremetió contra el tronco, haciéndola temblar en su rama. Se le resbaló un pie a causa del impacto, y el oso lanzó un zarpazo a la bota que colgaba. Isabella apartó rápidamente la pierna y trepó más alto, temblando de pavor. La bestia embistió el tronco una y otra vez, desahogando su furia.

En eso, un movimiento cercano llamó la atención de Isabella. Levantó la vista, sorprendida, y vio que se aproximaba un caballo de color claro montado por un jinete acero y añil. Un escudo azul con una flecha dibujada en él resplandecía sobre la silla. Edward le Bret, lanza en ristre*****, conducía su caballo a toda velocidad hacia el aliso donde se encontraba Isabella.

Con eficiencia y rapidez, viró de costado, levantó la lanza y la arrojó sobre el oso. La punta se hundió en el blanco y el animal se desplomó con un rugido al pie del árbol, con el fuste de madera temblando en sus carnes.

Isabella miró a Edward, aturdida. La respiración le quemaba la garganta y el corazón le retumbaba con fuerza. Al parecer no podía moverse, ni pensar, tenía la mente embotada por el pánico. Ni tampoco podía apartar la vista de la del caballero. Éste tiró de las riendas para frenar su caballo. Los hombres se reunieron detrás de él, tanto escoceses como normandos, pero Isabella veía tan sólo al caballero que cabalgaba acercándose al árbol. Él hizo girar a su montura para poder inclinarse hacia ella y le tendió un brazo, con la mirada fija en la suya.

Isabella, aferrada a la rama, se aferró también a aquella mirada. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando y él fuera su única salvación. Todo lo que la rodeaba desapareció, todo excepto aquellos ojos y aquella mano extendida.

—Isabella —dijo él con suavidad, moviendo los dedos a modo de seña—. La bestia está muerta. Bajad del árbol.

Ella asintió con rigidez, notando que se iba desvaneciendo el pánico. Se sentía como una tonta. Rechazó su mano y se movió a lo largo de la rama, pero se detuvo insegura cuando vio el oso muerto.

—Isabella —dijo Edward con voz firme—, ven conmigo.

_Ven conmigo_. Aquellas palabras le trajeron el recuerdo del sueño, en que el guerrero dorado le había tendido la mano y pronunciado aquellas mismas palabras... aunque ella no estaba subida a un árbol, temblando como una niña aterrorizada. En el sueño supo que su vida iba a cambiar, incluso tal vez terminar, cuando aceptase la mano que el caballero le ofrecía.

Titubeó. Edward se estiró y la agarró del brazo tirando de ella. Isabella saltó a la silla en un solo movimiento y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para no perder el equilibrio. Él instó al caballo a avanzar, y en ese momento aparecieron los hombres de Isabella.

—Isabella, pequeña, ¿estás herida? —preguntó Billy. Parecía envejecido, pensó ella, con su rostro alargado gris por la preocupación, el cabello negro revuelto y los hombros hundidos. Pero sus penetrantes ojos azabache brillaban de angustia.

—Estoy bien —contestó. Billy le cogió la mano y dio las gracias a Edward con un gesto de cabeza. Después los dejó y fue a arrodillarse junto al oso muerto.

Jacob llegó hasta ellos y dio las gracias en gaélico a Edward. Mientras hablaba sostenía la mano de Isabella, y ésta le sonreía. Isabella vio que Edward los miraba a ambos ligeramente ceñudo. Entonces regresó Billy con la jabalina que había arrancado del animal, la limpió con su tartán y se la devolvió a Edward, el cual la colocó en una correa de la silla.

—El clan Laren os da las gracias, señor caballero —dijo Billy en inglés—. Habéis matado un oso tan fiero como el que abatió al poderoso paladín Diarmuid en tiempos pasados. Habéis salvado a nuestra amada niña. Estaremos siempre en deuda con vos.

Isabella lo miró asombrada. No la sorprendía oír frases formales de agradecimiento en labios de Billy, sino su uso del inglés. Billy rara vez utilizaba la lengua del sur, pues la consideraba inferior al gaélico. Aquella demostración de respeto iba mucho más allá de sus palabras de gratitud.

—Ha sido un honor ayudar a la _demoiselle_ —contestó Edward.

—Yo también os doy las gracias, señor —dijo Isabella, aunque sin querer declararse en deuda con él para siempre, como había hecho Billy. Pasó la pierna por encima del caballo para poner pie a tierra.

Edward la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a bajar, y sostuvo su muñeca cuando ella quedó de pie junto al caballo. Incluso a través del grueso cuero del guante, Isabella percibió la reconfortante fuerza de su mano, antes de soltarse.

—Espero que un poco de carne de oso fresca ayude a compensar el haber perdido los ciervos —dijo Edward.

—Lo compensará —respondió ella, dando un paso atrás.

—Buena carne, y un buen paladín al que agradecérsela —dijo Billy, sonriente—. Vos y vuestros hombres sois bienvenidos a compartir nuestra comida en Kinlochan, naturalmente. Después de todo, al oso lo habéis matado vos.

—Os agradecemos vuestra generosidad —dijo Edward—. Varios de mis hombres os ayudarán a atar al animal. Mi señora, me alegro de que estéis a salvo. —Le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y acto seguido guió su montura en dirección a sus hombres.

A _salvo_. Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Isabella mientras contemplaba cómo el caballero se dirigía a hablar con sus camaradas. A salvo. Él no podía imaginarse cuan esencial era para ella la seguridad. Ningún paladín, aunque hubiera matado a un monstruo a sus pies, podría vencer el miedo que la acosaba a diario, el miedo de que su clan desapareciera para siempre.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza con un gesto de cansancio. Billy la rodeó con un brazo y ella se apoyó agradecida en su fuerte abrazo. Mientras los dos se alejaban andando, Isabella se preguntó si de verdad estarían todos a salvo ahora que el rey había enviado normandos a Kinlochan.

* * *

_**D**__**ü**__**n **__**– Castillo**_

_**Demoiselle – Doncella (Esta palabra no es gaélico, pero francés. Recordemos que Edward habla diferentes idiomas).**_

* * *

**Quisiera aclarar para no confundir al lector: Jacob en esta adaptación NO es hijo de Billy y Sarah. Por razones de personalidad de los personajes originales decidí que Jacob quedaba mejor como el hermano adoptivo de Isabella que como un primo. Emily es la nuera de Billy y Sarah, por lo cual, se podría decir que el hijo de la pareja es Sam.**

* * *

Tojo: Planta perenne de la familia de las Papilionáceas, variedad de aulaga, que crece hasta dos metros de altura, con muchas ramillas enmarañadas, hojas reducidas a puntas espinosas, flores amarillas, y por fruto vainillas aplastadas con cuatro o seis semillas.

Ristre: Hierro injerido en la parte derecha del peto de la armadura antigua, donde encajaba el cabo de la manija de la lanza para afianzarlo en él.

****Definiciones de la RAE****

* * *

*** **_"Es por San Sebastián…" : _Nombre del monasterio en el que fue criado; nombre de un santo.

*** **_"Edward…" : _Recordemos que el nombre del personaje original es Sebastien y al haber sido creado en un monasterio, los monjes del lugar le otorgaron el nombre del santo al huérfano.

* * *

_Lamento publicar esto tan tarde, pero en mi país sigue siendo Miércoles... :P _

_Podemos ver que nuestro querido Edward y sus amigos normandos ya han llegado a las Highlands y el caballero bretón ya quedó como el héroe en frente al clan Laren salvando a Isabella... ¿Cómo creen que será la estadía de los normandos en Kinlochan? ¿Isabella seguirá pensando que la supuesta ayuda solo trajo destrucción? ¿Será cierto que los normandos trajeron destrucción?_

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama está basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, "La Doncella de Piedra" de Susan King. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de King fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer, pero la trama sigue siendo exactamente la misma. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo cual, queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin permiso._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—Nos gustaría que uno de nuestros huéspedes narrase un cuento, ahora que hemos terminado de cenar —dijo Billy desde su silla situada junto al fuego central—. Edward le Bret, narradnos una historia de vuestro país, si os parece bien.

Edward tomó otro sorbo de su copa de cerveza para ocultar su sorpresa. Los hombres y mujeres del clan, la mayoría de los cuales parecían tan ancianos como Billy, lo miraron desde sus asientos alrededor del fuego. Sus propios hombres, acomodados en bancos a lo largo de dos mesas de caballete, lo observaban también fijamente.

Su impulso fue el de negarse, pero hizo una pausa. El fuego que ardía en el círculo de piedras del centro de la estancia despedía un resplandor rojizo que se reflejaba en las caras de los presentes que aguardaban, y el fuerte crepitar llenó el silencio.

Pasó la mirada por la habitación, una gran cámara que mostraba una sólida construcción y comodidades sencillas. El gran salón de Kinlochan era una estancia alargada y de vigas de maderas robustas, con pilares de madera que dividían los pasillos laterales en intercolumnios que flanqueaban la zona central. La gruesa capa de hierba seca y limpia y de pétalos de flores que cubría el suelo añadía un aroma a limpio. Sobre los paneles de madera de los muros colgaban tapices de lana tejidos con coloridos dibujos, así como diversas armas y escudos de blasones***** con remaches de bronce.

Sentados en bancos y banquetas estaban una hueste de escoceses, caballeros normandos y los escuderos que habían acompañado a los hombres del rey. Todos ellos miraban expectantes a Edward. Éste se aclaró la garganta y bebió una vez más de su copa. A veces había contado cuentos a su hijo a la hora de dormir, pero no era ningún bardo y no sentía deseo alguno de exhibir aquella incapacidad.

—El talento de los narradores escoceses es conocido de todos —dijo por fin—. Preferiría escuchar un auténtico cuento escocés narrado por un verdadero bardo.

—En las Highlands es costumbre que un invitado narre un cuento en la primera noche de su visita —dijo Isabella en inglés, de pie junto a la silla de su tío abuelo—. Nos gustaría oír algo que se cuente junto a las chimeneas de vuestro país.

Edward la observó mientras hablaba, distraído a medias. El resplandor del fuego se reflejaba en todo su cuerpo, destacando sus flexibles curvas y haciendo brillar sus largas trenzas con destellos de rojo. Desde el momento en que la reconoció en la colina cubierta por la nieve, había sido consciente de que iba a convertirse en su esposa por orden del rey. No importaba qué conflictos tuviera él respecto a aquel matrimonio, ella era un preciado don para el lecho de un hombre. Su propio cuerpo reaccionó al verla y al oír el cálido timbre de su voz.

Pronto tendría que decirle por qué había ido a Kinlochan. No estaba deseando precisamente que llegase el momento; estaba seguro de que ninguno de los montañeses quería aquel matrimonio.

Tampoco ardía en deseos de explicar que se marcharía de Kinlochan lo antes posible. Los caballeros que tenían diferentes señores a los que servir y varias propiedades que supervisar solían estar separados de sus esposas y familias durante meses e incluso años. Demasiado bien lo sabía él, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo de nuevo.

Recorrió con la mirada el arco iris de sonrisas, grandes y pequeñas, radiantes y sosas, abiertas y tímidas. Sus hombres también sonreían de oreja a oreja, como desafiándolo a que aceptase la petición de Billy, mientras que los montañeses lo miraban ansiosos. Estaba claro que no tenía otro remedio que complacerlos.

—Acercaos al fuego.

Isabella se plantó delante de él. El borde de su sencilla túnica gris le flotaba alrededor de los tobillos. Encima llevaba un manto de tratan azul y marrón, sujeto con un cinturón, cuya parte superior le caía en pliegues por la espalda. Sus trenzas relucían con un brillo sedoso. Sintió el impulso de deslizar los dedos por aquella fascinante suavidad.

—Contad una de las historias que os contaron de niño en Bretaña —le dijo.

—No me contaron tantas. Aparte de las contenidas en las Escrituras, claro. —Calló por un instante—. Pero puedo recitar uno de los cuentos bretones que los trovadores declaman en la corte del duque de Bretaña.

—Eso servirá.

Isabella extendió una mano como si el contacto fuera algo natural y común entre ellos. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre los de él, suaves, elegantes y pálidos. Un calor nació entre ambos, y algo suave y caliente surgió de pronto en el interior de Edward, desde la ingle hasta el corazón. Isabella tiró de su mano, y él se puso en pie.

Se sintió violento, prefería estar en la periferia del grupo, donde pudiera observar y aprender. Le gustaba estar de espaldas a la pared, guardándose sus pensamientos para sí y teniendo la ventaja.

Isabella alzó los ojos para mirarlo y le obsequió una sonrisa chispeante y fugaz. El corazón pareció darle un vuelco. Los murmullos, las caras y el resplandor del fuego fueron desvaneciéndose, y sólo quedó aquella sonrisa, dirigida a él solo.

Al lado del fuego. Billy le señaló una banqueta vacía.

—Os lo ruego —le dijo—, sentaos junto al fuego.

Edward soltó la mano de Isabella y tomó asiento. El fuego despedía mucho calor, y se alegró de llevar puesta solamente una túnica de sarga***** marrón, calzas y botas. Se había quitado la pesada armadura, el guateado*****, la sobreveste***** y la capa de invierno forrada de piel, igual que hicieron sus compañeros. Habían dejado sus pertenencias en un rincón del salón, donde se habían dispuesto unos jergones para que los utilizaran más tarde.

Alguien le entregó una copa llena de cerveza hasta el borde, espumosa y ligeramente florida en gusto y en aroma. Bebió un sorbo y miró las llamas. En la estancia se hizo el silencio a su alrededor. Isabella se acomodó en el suelo, a sus pies, con la espalda cerca de su rodilla.

—Hace mucho tiempo —empezó en inglés para beneficio de los normandos—, había un caballero de Bretaña de nombre sir Lanval, que estaba de visita en la corte del gran rey Arturo. Sir Lanval salió a cabalgar por el bosque y se encontró con unas bellas muchachas vestidas de verde y adornadas con flores, que bailaban. Eran las doncellas de la Reina de las Hadas, la cual dio un paso al frente, la mujer más hermosa que el caballero había visto jamás. Ella le hizo una seña para que la acompañase al Otro Mundo...

Isabella, sentada a sus pies y rozándole la rodilla con el hombro, iba traduciendo sus palabras al gaélico. Mientras hablaba, Edward contemplaba el reflejo del fuego en su brillante cabellera.

—Después de casarse con la reina de las hadas y regresar a su mundo, sir Lanval cometió el error de insultar a la reina Ginebra diciendo que amaba a una mujer que era más bella que ninguna reina terrenal. Ella se ofendió profundamente y pidió que el caballero fuera juzgado. Entonces se reunió el tribunal ante el rey Arturo.

Prosiguió el cuento, mientras Isabella lo iba repitiendo en tono alegre. Edward deseaba que continuase sólo para oír su dulce voz entrelazada con la suya.

—Y así estaba, aguardando el juicio del rey, cuando el hada a la que amaba, y a la que creía haber perdido para siempre, apareció en medio del tribunal, vestida de un verde deslumbrante, para hablar en su favor, pues lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella.

Cuando terminó e Isabella tradujo el final, alzó la mirada hacia él. Lo único que vio Edward fue su sonrisa, a pesar de las expresiones de complacencia que lo rodeaban.

—Sois un narrador de cuentos, además de un paladín —dijo Billy—. Y sois bienvenido en Kinlochan por ambos talentos, naturalmente.

— ¡Si conocéis más cuentos como ése, debéis quedaros el tiempo necesario para contarlos todos! —exclamó sonriente un anciano que tenía una sola mano y la otra terminada en un muñón lleno de cicatrices.

—El caballero y sus hombres no van a quedarse tanto tiempo —dijo Isabella. Se incorporó en su postura e irguió la espalda—. Es portador de un mensaje, aunque aún no nos ha dicho de qué se trata.

—Aún no me lo habéis preguntado —murmuró él lo bastante bajo como para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

Los ojos de Isabella resplandecieron de café.

—No os lo he preguntado porque no deseo perturbar este agradable ambiente con malas noticias del rey.

—El mensaje del rey ha de ser revelado a vos en privado, según orden suya. No tengo la intención de ofrecérselo a vuestro clan, eso deberéis hacerlo vos. Cuando deseéis leer el mensaje del rey, estaré dispuesto a complaceros.

—Más tarde —respondió Isabella, apartando la mirada.

—Os damos las gracias por ese cuento, Edward le Bret —dijo la anciana que estaba sentada junto a Billy. Edward recordó que era Sarah, la esposa de Billy. Había ayudado a servir la cena, aunque se percató de que había comido poco en sus esfuerzos por cerciorarse de que los demás estuvieran satisfechos—. Primero, comida y cuentos, Isabella —siguió diciendo Sarah—. En las Highlands se acostumbra a ofrecer hospitalidad antes de hablar de asuntos de negocios.

Otra mujer, de gran osamenta y bello rostro, con el pelo oscuro con hebras plateadas aunque parecía de mediana edad más que anciana, se acercó hasta él y le entregó una copa pequeña.

—Soy Emily MacLaren —le dijo, sonriendo—. Ha sido un cuento muy agradable. Esto es _uisge beatha_*****, el agua de la vida. Una bebida adecuada para un bardo y un guerrero.

Edward tomó la copa con unas palabras de agradecimiento y bebió, parpadeando de asombro. Aquel brebaje era potente. Había probado una bebida danesa parecida, llamada _aqua vitae_*****, y había visto cómo derrotaba a hombres más acostumbrados al vino aguado y a la cerveza. Bebió otra vez, despacio, dejando que el ardor le bajase suavemente por la garganta.

Se levantó e inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Billy.

—Os doy las gracias por el privilegio de disfrutar de un asiento junto a vuestro hogar. Estoy deseando oír una narración de labios de un maestro.

Regresó hasta su sitio, pero el banco sobre el que se sentaban Hugo y Robert estaba totalmente ocupado. De modo que fue hasta un intercolumnio cercano y se acomodó en un banco vacío, en las sombras.

Sarah entregó a Billy una pequeña arpa, y el bardo comenzó a tocar una melodía que llenó la estancia de exquisitos sonidos. Edward se quedó sentado en su rincón en sombras y volvió a probar el _uisge beatha_. Le gustaba su sabor terrenal, su ligero dulzor y su efecto suavizante.

Isabella se levantó de su lugar junto al fuego y cruzó la sala en dirección a Edward para sentarse a su lado en las sombras a escuchar la música. Mientras Billy tocaba, Isabella miró a Edward.

—Habéis narrado un bello cuento, y habéis hecho una bella cosa.

Él se inclinó.

— ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

—Dejar libre vuestro asiento al terminar y haber cedido otra vez a Billy el sitio caliente junto al fuego. Ha sido un gesto de cortesía, y os doy las gracias por ello.

—Ah —dijo él en tono ligero—. Yo soy un hombre cortés.

—Un caballero virtuoso —asintió ella con ironía.

Edward emitió una risita.

—Vuestro tío abuelo Billy nos dijo los nombres de vuestra gente cuando entramos en el salón —dijo—, pero debo confesar que no los oí todos. Ya sé que Jacob es vuestro hermano adoptivo, y también conozco a Billy y a su esposa Sarah, vuestros tíos abuelos. ¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿La mujer que me ha dado esta bebida, Emily MacLaren, es vuestra madre?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo era joven —repuso Isabella—. Emily es la nuera de Billy y de Sarah, y es viuda desde que su hijo murió en una batalla contra el clan Nechtan. Vive con nosotros y ayuda a Sarah a llevar la casa. A las dos se les da muy bien todo lo que tiene que ver con el fuego, la despensa, las cámaras y el jardín. Yo no soy ni con mucho tan competente como ellas, de modo que me aparto de su camino. —Sonrió—. Tengo otras tareas en que ocuparme, y Sarah y Emily me dejan libre para atenderlas.

A continuación, con la elegancia natural que Edward había observado en sus gestos, le señaló a Billy el bardo. Su voz era sonora aunque hablaba en voz baja a Jacob.

—Billy MacLaren es mi tío abuelo, el tío de mi padre. Es un consumado narrador, un _fili_***** formado en una escuela de las Highlands. Fue bardo de mi padre y de mi abuelo, su hermano. Sarah es su esposa. Su gente son el clan Donald de las Islas. Quizá hayáis oído hablar de ellos. El marido de Emily era el único hijo que tenían.

— ¿Y los demás? —quiso saber Edward.

Isabella se inclinó hacia él para hablar en voz baja y ser oída por encima del estruendo de voces. Edward, relajado por el hechizo de la bebida, la compañía y la muchacha, disfrutó de aquella proximidad.

—El anciano que está sentado al lado de Billy es Harry el Manco, un primo —explicó—. Perdió la mano izquierda en una batalla con el clan Nechtan hace muchos años. El hombre del pelo gris claro es Quil, hermano de Billy. El padre de ambos era mi abuelo y jefe de nuestro clan antes de mi padre y de mí. Billy, Quil y yo somos descendientes del primer Laren de Kinlochan, un príncipe irlandés que se estableció aquí hace mucho tiempo.

Edward asintió con un gesto. Apreció el parecido en sus cuerpos altos, delgados y de huesos fuertes, en sus facciones lisas y en sus barbillas tozudas. Además vio otro parecido más sutil, que era común a casi todos los montañeses que había allí: una vena de orgullo que compartían todos, y que se revelaba en la postura, en la mirada, en la forma de hablar.

—Esa mujer grande de ahí—prosiguió Isabella— es Molly*****, la esposa de Quil. Quil y ella han venido a pasar el invierno con nosotros, igual que algunos más. La otra mujer es la esposa de Harry, Sue, que se ha vuelto muy callada desde que el año pasado perdió a sus hijos varones, y cuyas hijas son Charlotte*****, Mirabelle***** y Leah, todas viudas de hombres que hemos perdido.

Edward asintió comprensivo.

— ¿Y Jacob MacGregor? — preguntó, mirando al apuesto montañés de trenzas oscuras que reía con Harry por alguna broma—. ¿Qué relación tiene con vos?

—No es una relación de sangre —dijo Isabella—. Su padre y el mío eran amigos, y él se crió con nosotros de niño. —Sonrió al contemplarlo, y Edward sintió una súbita punzada de celos. Comparados con sus ancianos parientes, Isabella y Jacob parecían destacar por su juventud y su belleza, como el señor y la señora de la primavera en medio del invierno.

— ¿Y los otros? —Señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a varios hombres y mujeres, todos tan mayores como los familiares más cercanos de Isabella—. ¿Ellos también son miembros del clan Laren?

Isabella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Son arrendatarios de Kinlochan, y en su mayoría primos lejanos. Han venido aquí porque Jacob y Harry les llevaron la noticia de la llegada de los normandos y les dijeron que se iba a asar un oso grande en las cocinas y que eran bienvenidos.

— ¿Los normandos también? —preguntó Edward, enarcando una ceja.

Isabella rió. A él le gustó el tintineo de su risa.

—De momento —asintió Isabella—. Por el oso que vos nos habéis proporcionado y el cuento que habéis narrado.

— ¿Quiénes son los dos hombres que están apoyados contra la pared? —quiso saber. Uno era bajo y grueso, el otro alto y fornido, con una greña de pelo blanco. Ambos llevaban tartanes encima de camisas flojas como los otros montañeses. Edward pensó que aquellas prendas parecían excepcionalmente cómodas, aunque se preguntó si resultarían prácticas frente al viento y el frío.

—Primos. Douglas*****, el del pelo blanco, se supone que tenía que vigilar las murallas esta noche, pero ha entrado para cenar. El otro es Aenghus _Manndach_*****, Aenghus el Tartamudo. No habla mucho. Cuida de nuestro ganado... o cuidaba, cuando lo teníamos.

— ¿Habéis perdido vuestro ganado?

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Los hurtos del clan Nechtan no nos han dejado más que dos vacas lecheras y otras tres que tuvimos que sacrificar el día de San Martín para guardar carne para el invierno. Es posible que en el clan Laren no tengamos muchas bocas que alimentar, pero queremos que estén bien alimentadas. Yo me preocupo por todos y cada uno de los míos, como seguramente vos haréis con los vuestros.

—Una lealtad comprensible —murmuró él.

—Tenemos otro pariente mujer. Rosalie, que no está aquí —dijo Isabella—. Vive en las colinas y se niega a venir a pasar el invierno en Kinlochan, aunque los demás ancianos vinieron cuando yo los invité. Vamos con frecuencia a ver si se encuentra bien y la invitamos cada vez, pero ella es muy cabezota y está triste, y se aferra a su soledad. Su marido murió, y también su hijo. Su marido se llamaba Emmett _Mór_. —Hizo una pausa.

Edward la miró fijamente.

— ¿Emmett?

—Emmett MacWilliam —dijo ella—. Era un hombre valeroso, un gran guerrero, alto y corpulento, por eso lo llamaban Mor.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo murió?

—Hace más de un año. —Isabella lo miró—. ¿Habéis oído hablar de él? Su fama como guerrero estaba muy extendida, pero no creo que las historias que contaban de él llegaran a la corte del rey.

—En cierto modo. Parte del motivo por el que el rey nos ha enviado aquí es para cazar a un hombre llamado Emmett MacWilliam, un rebelde y proscrito*****.

— ¡Proscrito! —exclamó Isabella.

—Dicen que se fue al exilio a Irlanda tras la derrota de su clan rebelde, pero hay rumores de que ha regresado a las Highlands en busca de apoyos a la causa de los MacWilliam. Afirman tener derecho a la corona...

—Conozco cuál es su derecho —dijo Isabella—. Su linaje se remonta a los reyes pictos***** de Escocia. Y Emmett Mor era un buen hombre, ¡no un proscrito!

—Entre su gente tal vez sea cierto eso, pero es un forajido que servirá de ejemplo si pone un pie en Escocia y es atrapado. Los rebeldes serán apresados y juzgados, y tal vez colgados por traidores, si se aventuran a regresar de Irlanda.

—Emmett está muerto, de manera que hay una orden del rey que no tenéis que cumplir —dijo Isabella con acritud.

— ¿Hay alguna prueba de su muerte?

— ¿Acaso el corazón roto de una mujer no es suficiente prueba? Su tartán ensangrentado y su espada rota le fueron devueltos a su viuda. Ese día también murió su hijo. Rosalie aún guarda luto por los dos. Ésa es en parte la razón por la que no quiere salir de las colinas. _Ach Dhia_*****, jamás habréis visto tanto dolor, ¡ahí tenéis la prueba! Yo creo que cada día anhela reunirse con su marido y su hijo en la muerte.

—En ese caso, enviaré esa información al rey —dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño. Se preguntaba cómo el rey podía haber sido informado mal acerca de aquel celta rebelde. Pero se alegraba de la noticia; sin un rebelde que apresar, podría marcharse de Kinlochan y de Escocia mucho antes.

— ¿Os acordáis de todos los nombres de mis parientes? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Jacob MacGregor, vuestro hermano adoptivo. Billy MacLaren el bardo, Sarah su esposa. Quil su hermano, con su esposa Molly. Emily, Charlotte, Leah y Mirabelle, las viudas. Harry el Manco, Douglas el guarda, Aenghus el Tartamudo, y una que no está aquí: Rosalie, la de las colinas lejanas, viuda de un héroe llamado Emmett _Mór_. Y otros siete, arrendatarios y primos cuyos nombres no me habéis dicho.

Isabella asintió.

—Aprendéis deprisa. Poseéis una memoria de bardo, me parece. —Los ojos le brillaban.

—Y otra más —continuó Edward—, la _toiseach_ y Doncella de Kinlochan, que posee una cabellera del color de la más fina caoba y ojos del color del ébano*****. —El corazón le dio un suave vuelco mientras hablaba.

—_Ach_. —Una minúscula sonrisa rozó los labios de la joven—. Estoy pensando que, después de todo, sentaros junto al fuego os ha convertido en un poeta, Edward le Bret.

—O quizás haya sido vuestro _uisge beatha_ —replicó él, al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo.

—Puede ser —rió ella.

— ¿Cuántos más hay en el clan Laren?

—Los viejos —contestó Isabella— son toda mi gente.

Edward la miró fijamente, seguro de haber entendido mal.

— ¿Estos pocos? ¿No hay entre ellos ningún niño ni ninguna persona joven?

—Ninguno. Hemos pasado años de guerra, enfermedad y carestía. Muchos han muerto, y muchos se han trasladado a vivir a otras partes de las Highlands, con otros parientes. Los viejos y yo somos lo que queda del clan Laren.

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—Ahora contáis con muchos hombres a vuestra disposición, si los necesitáis.

Isabella lo miró.

— ¿Lo dice el rey?

—Lo digo yo —respondió él.

Isabella volvió su elegante perfil.

—Ahora decidme los nombres de vuestros hombres. Ya conozco a Robert de Kerec y Hugo de Valognes. Parecen ser buenos amigos vuestros.

—Casi como si fueran hermanos, si tuviera alguno —dijo Edward.

— ¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Son todos bretones?

—Algunos son normandos ingleses, otros normandos franceses, otros escoceses de las Tierras Bajas. Etienne de Barre, Richard de Wicke, Walter de Coldstream, William FitzHugh... —Fue diciendo sus nombres y comentando algo de cada hombre; algunos eran camaradas suyos, otros todavía desconocidos.

Mientras hablaba, se dio cuenta que los caballeros habían trabado conversaciones animadas con algunos de los montañeses, mientras que Jacob y Billy, que hablaban tanto gaélico como inglés, los ayudaban a entenderse entre sí.

—Si sólo quedan éstos, vuestro clan ha perdido mucho en esta larga disputa —señaló.

—Demasiado. Hijos, hermanos y padres muertos en combate, hijas fallecidas por la enfermedad o al dar a luz, o que han tenido que volver a casarse. Niños muertos de enfermedades o llevados por sus madres en busca de una vida mejor. —Isabella bajó la vista—. Yo perdí a mis dos hermanos hace dos años, y a mi padre hace seis meses.

En el ángulo de la cabeza inclinada, Edward percibió la vulnerabilidad que ella trataba de ocultar, y experimentó el fuerte impulso de tocarla en el hombro para ofrecerle consuelo.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Ella miró fijamente en dirección al fuego.

—Yo soy la última del linaje del padre original del clan Laren, el padre de la Doncella de Piedra.

— ¿La Doncella de Piedra?

—Mañana la conoceréis. Esta noche ya ha habido demasiadas historias tristes. —Sonrió con aire melancólico—. Quiero pediros que leáis la carta del rey.

—Con gusto lo haré, pero aquí no. Necesitamos un lugar más privado.

—Billy está a punto de comenzar una historia. Nadie se dará cuenta si nos vamos. —Se puso de pie, y Edward hizo lo propio—. Iba a pediros que leyerais la carta mañana —dijo, mirándolo en las sombras—, deseaba tener una noche más de paz y una noche más como jefe de mi clan antes de que nos arrebaten nuestro futuro.

Él la miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué os ha hecho cambiar de idea?

—Vuestros ojos —respondió Isabella—. Ha sido la dulzura de vuestros ojos. Me ha causado la impresión de que, después de todo, podría soportar lo que diga el mensaje del rey esta noche. Salgamos a hablar fuera. —Le dirigió una sonrisa triste y se volvió hacia la entrada, recogiendo un par de zapatos del suelo al salir.

Un enorme perro de caza de pelo gris azulado se levantó de un punto cercano al fuego y siguió a Isabella. Silueteada contra el umbral, ella tocó la alta cabeza del perro y salió al exterior.

Edward admiró sus movimientos, que tenían la gracia y la dignidad de una reina sacada de una leyenda. Después tomó su capa y la siguió en silencio a través de las sombras.

* * *

_**Uisge beatha **__**– Agua de la Vida; Agua del Alimento**_

_**Aqua vitae – Aguardiente**_

_**Fili – Poetas**_

_**Manndach – Tartamudo (*Esta traducción no es completamente segura).**_

_**Dhia – Dios –**__/__**– Ach Dhia – ¡Ay Dios!**_

* * *

**Molly: Según "Saga Crepúsculo: Guía Ilustrada", Molly Swan (fallecida) era la esposa de Quil Ateara III (Viejo Quil). Molly era una pariente muy lejana de Charlie Swan.**

**Charlotte: Según el árbol genealógico de los Uley (al cual Sue pertenece porque su nombre antes de casada era Sue Uley) la madre de la última se llamaba Charlotte. Dado al parentesco decidí convertir a Charlotte en una de las hijas de Sue, puesto a que la historia requería dos hijas más de las que la Sue 'original' tenía. **

**Mirabelle: También perteneciente a la familia Uley como la hermana de Jonathan Uley, esposo de Charlotte, por consecuencia, tía de Sue. Escogida como hija de Sue para esta adaptación por el parentesco que comparten.**

**Douglas: Hijo de los tíos abuelos de Sue. Hijo de Levi Uley. Dado a que este personaje en la novela original era un primo lejano, y dado a que hay muchos Uley en esta adaptación como familia, escogí a uno de los hijos de Levi –el que nunca se casó- como el guarda de Kinlochan.**

* * *

Blasones: Arte de explicar y describir los escudos de armas de cada linaje, ciudad o persona; cada figura, señal o pieza de las que se ponen en un escudo.

Sarga: Tela cuyo tejido forma unas líneas diagonales.

Guateado: Prenda acolchada con guata u otro material blando.

Sobreveste/Sobrevesta: Túnica sin mangas cubierta por delante en su mitad inferior y forrada toda de armiños o de una tela de color vistoso. La sobreveste era colocada sobre la cota de malla que cubría al caballero medieval.

Proscrito: Desterrado

Pictos: Los pictos eran una confederación de tribus que habitaban el norte y centro de Escocia (al norte de los ríos Forth y Clyde) desde al menos los tiempos del Imperio romano hasta el siglo X.

****Definiciones de la RAE****

* * *

*"…_la __toiseach__ y Doncella de Kinlochan, que posee una cabellera del color de la más fina caoba y ojos del color del ébano…": _Esta fue la mejor adaptación que pude hacer de la frase original, puesto a que Sebastien (Edward) se las dio de poeta y decide en vez de decir el color del cabello y ojos de Alainna (Isabella), dar ejemplos de objetos o lugares que tienen este color. Esta es la frase original:

"_La __toiseach__ y Doncella de Kinlochan, que posee una cabellera del color del bronce nuevo y ojos del color del mar de la costa de Bretaña…"_

Es muy hermosa, pero como Isabella tiene un cabello color café y unos ojos del mismo tono, no pude utilizar muchos objetos o lugares de un tono chocolate o café que fueran bonitos y solo se me ocurrieron los diferentes tipos de madera como referencia.

* * *

_¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!_

_Se que publique muy tarde pero estuve celebrando Halloween y pidiendo dulces... :D Si, soy muy grande para eso, pero ¿Me pueden culpar? AMO los dulces. Son una bendición, así que muy mal para lo que crean que soy muy vieja, yo sigo pidiendo dulces tocando las puertas de las casas y cantando la canción mientras uso un disfraz. Jeje. Por esta celebración, es la única razón que tengo para odiar ser grande. :P_

_Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado. Las cosas empiezan a complicarse un poco por el hecho de que Isabella sabrá cual será su destino y quien es el paladín y esposo que mandó el rey._

_Espero que las explicaciones del gaélico, los personajes, las definiciones y los comentarios sean entendibles. También espero que entiendan el porque los hago y que sean lo suficientemente bien hechos como para que los comprendan... ;)_

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama está basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, "La Doncella de Piedra" de Susan King. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de King fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer, pero la trama sigue siendo exactamente la misma. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo cual, queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin permiso._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

El frío aire de la noche congeló la respiración de Isabella al cruzar el patio con Finan a su lado, y se echó el tartán por la cabeza y los hombros para abrigarse. Al oír las pisadas del caballero tras ella, lanzó una mirada fugaz a Edward le Bret.

Éste había recogido su capa azul oscuro al salir del salón, y los pliegues de la prenda ondeaban alrededor de sus piernas al caminar. En cierto modo hacía juego con la oscuridad, su capa era del color de la noche, su cabello relucía a la luz de las estrellas. Aquello despertó el recuerdo del extraño caballero de su sueño mágico y le provocó un estremecimiento. Luego se apresuró a continuar.

Fue hacia la empalizada***** que circundaba el patio de la fortaleza. Una pendiente de tierra rodeaba la cara interior del muro formando un paseo de ronda cubierto de hierba. Subió aquella pendiente hasta la zona plana para asomarse a los pinchos puntiagudos de la empalizada.

Finan permaneció junto a ella, un ser simple y devoto, un amigo. Ella apoyó una mano en la cabeza del animal y miró hacia el exterior del muro. El lago resplandecía oscuro y chispeante bajo las montañas en sombra. Allá arriba brillaba la luna, una esbelta curva en un cielo color lavanda.

—Todavía no ha oscurecido del todo, aunque es tarde —dijo Edward, reuniéndose con ella junto a la empalizada. Mientras que Isabella tenía que alzarse de puntillas para ver un panorama amplio, Edward simplemente miró.

—Esta luz durará horas, sin oscurecer del todo, sobre todo en primavera y en los meses de verano.

—Es una vista apacible.

—Pero no es una tierra apacible. —Isabella se volvió hacia él— ¿Habéis venido a ayudarnos a recuperar la paz? ¿O a traer más desdicha?

—Estoy aquí como paladín vuestro, no como conquistador.

—No sois el paladín que yo deseaba.

—Lo sé —repuso él en voz baja. Introdujo una mano en la bolsa de cuero que pendía de su cinturón y extrajo un pergamino doblado que ofreció a Isabella—. La carta del rey.

—Sed su voz además de su brazo armado. Yo no sé leer.

—Entonces romped el sello vos misma, porque el rey ordenó que os la entregara sólo a vos.

Isabella tomó el documento y deslizó un dedo entre las dos cintas que colgaban del sello. Lo abrió y vio un pulcro escrito, indescifrable para ella. Se lo devolvió a Edward.

— ¿Entendéis el latín hablado? —le preguntó él.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Leed. —Aunque contemplaba con actitud calma el lago y el cielo, tenía las manos fuertemente unidas por delante. Adivinaba lo que el caballero iba a decir, y temía oírlo.

—«Guillermo, rey de Escocia por la gracia de Dios» —leyó Edward en latín— «envía sus saludos a lady Isabella de Kinlochan.»

Su latín era el de un monje, pensó Isabella mientras él leía, fluido y preciso, un arte en sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y escuchó. El bretón poseía la voz de un bardo, clara y profunda, sedante, aunque lo que estaba diciendo calaba hondo.

—«En lo relativo a la herencia de Kinlochan y del bienestar de su heredera y sus subarrendatarios» —continuó él—, «se hace saber a todos los súbditos que declaramos, como es nuestro derecho, que dicha propiedad de Kinlochan, la fortaleza y sus inmediaciones, sea entregada al cuidado y servicio de sir Edward le Bret como barón y...»

Isabella contuvo una exclamación.

— ¡Así que sois vos!

—Escuchad el resto —replicó él con brusquedad.

—Entonces decidlo en palabras sencillas, en vez de ese latín de iglesia.

Edward le tendió el documento.

—Muy bien. Tal vez deseéis examinarlo más tarde o hacer que alguien lo examine por vos.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe leer, excepto el sacerdote. Proseguid.

Edward exhaló un largo suspiro.

—«Isabella de Kinlochan ha de ser dada en matrimonio a sir Edward le Bret. Se ha de redactar un contrato nupcial entre ambos, de conformidad con los deseos del rey tal como se establece en este documento.» —Hizo una pausa y la miró.

—Matrimonio —repitió Isabella suavemente.

—Así es —respondió él. Isabella captó gentileza en su tono de voz. No importaba si era amable o cruel, se dijo; él no era el hombre que necesitaba su clan. Él era un normando. El rey no había tenido en cuenta la petición de su clan.

Contempló el lago con la cabeza alta y equilibrada. El corazón le latía con fuerza, los miembros le temblaban, los pensamientos corrían desbocados por su mente. Le habían arrebatado la esperanza y la promesa de un guerrero celta que defendiera su clan y continuase su estirpe.

—Me dijisteis que no deseabais venir a las Highlands —dijo en tono sin expresión—. Dijisteis que esta tierra no os interesaba, ni tampoco una esposa escocesa.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Ninguno de los dos ha podido elegir en este caso.

—Vos, sí.

—Yo estoy obligado por el contrato que firmé como caballero al servicio del rey. Y tengo una deuda de gratitud con Guillermo de Escocia. Para pagar esa lealtad, he aceptado esta responsabilidad y esta concesión.

—Y esta esposa —saltó Isabella.

—Y a vos —convino él.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Seguid. Decidme qué más contiene ese escrito.

—Se me ha ordenado que levante un castillo de piedra aquí.

— ¡Un castillo! —estalló Isabella. Las manos le temblaban de tal modo que tuvo que entrelazarlas.

—Podemos comentar los detalles más tarde, cuando estéis más calmada.

—Estoy tan calmada como una piedra —replicó ella, tajante—. ¿Qué más declara el rey?

—Asuntos de menor importancia como medición de la tierra, arrendatarios, que mi servicio como caballero servirá de tributo de sucesión, y demás. Y también me han ordenado que me reúna con James MacNechtan para evaluar la lealtad de ese hombre a la Corona.

—James es un ladrón, un mentiroso y un asesino. Llevad ese mensaje al rey.

—Debo determinar si se inclina por la rebelión. Al rey le preocupa esta disputa de sangre entre vuestros dos clanes. MacNechtan presentó una solicitud al rey con una promesa de apoyo y voto de lealtad si podía tener vuestra mano y vuestra propiedad. El rey Guillermo no confía en tal promesa, y yo tampoco.

—Por fin, una cuestión en la que podemos estar de acuerdo.

—Si él está decidido a ser desleal, ha de ser detenido por la fuerza de las armas. Eso os vendrá bien a vos, al menos.

—En efecto —contestó Isabella. Finan le olisqueó la mano, situado entre ella y el caballero—. Decidme: ¿Cómo puede el rey concederos esta propiedad cuando yo he pagado el tributo de sucesión por ella? ¿Es que la cruz de piedra no fue suficiente? Él la aceptó. Era lo único que yo podía darle, creía que la herencia estaba segura.

—Si el rey hubiera querido, podría haberme concedido la tierra sin necesidad de contraer matrimonio —dijo Edward—. Él respeta vuestro pago del tributo y por eso os proporciona un marido y un protector, tal como vos deseáis.

— ¡Esto no es lo que deseo!

—Vuestra gente necesita una protección que vos no podéis darle —replicó el caballero en tono un poco tenso—. ¿No es así?

Edward bajó la mirada y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Así es.

—El rey es vuestro guardián, ya que vos sois una heredera soltera. —Calló por unos instantes, y ella asintió de nuevo, sabiendo que lo que el bretón decía era verdad—. El rey posee la tierra de Escocia, no a sus gentes, con independencia de la categoría que éstas tengan, y la divide según juzga oportuno. Tradicionalmente, las posesiones pasan sin salir de las familias, pero en este caso el rey debe decidir quién cuidará mejor de la heredad.

—En interés de la Corona —enmendó Isabella.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Tal vez. Pero todo esto se está haciendo como ha de ser según la ley y el deber. No hay nada que vos podáis hacer, ni yo tampoco, sino obedecer.

Isabella cerró los ojos, abrumada por todo lo que él le había dicho. Aspiró profundamente, luchando por mantener la compostura y dominar su genio y sus miedos.

—Temo que pacifiquéis esta tierra con los caballeros normandos y que arrojéis al clan Laren a la intemperie. He oído decir que eso es lo que han hecho otros normandos. Vuestra fama no es la mejor.

—Creo que mi fama es impecable —dijo Edward—. Y no tengo la intención de arrojar a nadie a la intemperie. —De nuevo aquel tono tranquilo. Si el bretón se hubiera mostrado desagradable, si hubiera exhibido su codicia, Isabella tendría un motivo para enfadarse con él. Deseaba desesperadamente estar furiosa con él, y con el rey... y sobre todo consigo misma por haber acudido al rey a solicitar merced.

Reprimió un sollozo al sentir que la invadía la desesperación, rápida e hiriente. Luchando contra las lágrimas, permaneció inmóvil y en silencio. El caballero la observaba, con un hombro apoyado contra el terraplén y la capa ondeando al viento.

—Confiaba en que el rey ayudase a un clan celta.

—Él debe velar por el bienestar de Escocia por encima de todo. —Concisas palabras, pero no dichas con crueldad—. Estoy seguro de que comprendíais eso cuando acudisteis a él en busca de ayuda.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de contemplar las montañas.

—Pensaba sólo en los míos —dijo—. Fui una tonta al no pensarlo un poco mejor. No soy un buen jefe para ellos si los cargo con este peso.

Por un instante tuvo la sensación de no poder respirar, como si el corazón se le hubiera hecho demasiado grande para caberle en el pecho. Se quedó quieta, con el rostro y las manos heladas por el viento. Varios mechones de su cabello se soltaron de los confines del tartán y flotaron libres en la brisa.

En la otra orilla del lago, bajo el cielo de color violeta, la Doncella de Piedra se erguía pálida y eterna, monumento a la fuerza y a la tragedia. La Doncella había dado esperanzas y había actuado como benefactora de su clan; ahora todo parecía estar finalmente, completamente perdido.

Finan le hociqueó la mano, pero ella la apartó pues no deseaba tocar ni que la tocaran. Cualquier consuelo podía hacer que se desmoronase, y necesitaba permanecer fuerte. Por dentro se sentía entumecida y fría, como si ella también fuera de granito, la llama de su furia aplacada por la tristeza.

—Lady Isabella —dijo el caballero, extendiendo una mano y tocándola en el hombro—. Sé que esta noticia no resulta agradable para vos. Hay otros asuntos de que hablar, pero...

Isabella se apartó de aquel cálido contacto.

—En este momento no puedo seguir escuchándoos —dijo. Si él le hablaba con aquella grave, meliflua voz de bardo, si la tocaba... Dios del cielo, si la tocase, se partiría en dos como una roca defectuosa.

Conteniendo el llanto, dejó atrás a Edward y se apresuró a descender del terraplén seguida por el perro. Necesitaba ir a donde pudiera estar sola, donde pudiera encontrar solaz. Al llegar a las puertas aguardó impaciente a que Douglas, que había regresado a su puesto, le abriera después de haberle dicho que quería hacer una visita a la Doncella para solicitarle una bendición especial, y que prometía volver enseguida.

Douglas deslizó la pesada viga por sus soportes de hierro. Isabella atravesó las puertas con Finan a su lado y tomó el camino que rodeaba el lago y llevaba hasta la Doncella de Piedra.

.

Edward suspiró, contemplándola. La muchacha no debía vagar por las colinas de noche y sin escolta, presa fácil para los lobos y los MacNechtan. Echó a andar, asombrado de que su pariente mayor la dejara marchar. Tocó con la mano el puño de la daga que llevaba en el cinto y decidió que aquella arma tendría que bastar para alejar posibles problemas con los que pudiera tropezarse. Acto seguido se encaminó rápidamente hacia las puertas, recorriendo con la mirada el patio iluminado por la luz de las estrellas a su paso.

El patio era espacioso, su forma circular estaba definida por la empalizada y su centro dominado por una alta torre de madera. Unas bajas construcciones se apiñaban contra la cara interior del muro; cobertizos, establos, cocina y cervecería, y también uno o dos edificios cuya función no supo identificar. Tan sólo el de la cocina, construido de piedra cuando los demás eran de madera o de adobe, resplandecía por el fuego encendido. Por delante de la puerta abierta cruzó la sombra de una mujer ocupada en sus quehaceres. En otro lugar mugía una vaca en un corral de un rincón, y también se oía el suave bufar de los caballos en el establo.

La torre se erguía por encima de todo, con sus tres pisos de altura, apoyada en robustos postes de madera. Unas cuantas ventanas estrechas abiertas en las paredes de madera parpadeaban como adormecidos ojos dorados. Música y risas salían del segundo piso, donde se encontraba el salón. Casi todo el mundo que estaba en aquel momento en Kinlochan se encontraba allí dentro, ya fuera en el salón principal situado encima de las despensas o en los dormitorios del tercer y último piso.

— ¿Qué buscas, normando? —le preguntó el guarda de la puerta.

—Proteger al jefe de tu clan —respondió él directamente—. ¿Quieres seguirla tú mismo, o prefieres que lo haga yo?

—Tú tienes las piernas más largas que yo. Ve, pues. Gritaré para avisar si se acerca algún demonio. Pero la Doncella de Piedra protege a nuestra Doncella de Kinlochan.

Edward le dirigió una mirada confusa por aquella extraña afirmación y salió por las puertas. El aire de fuera era frío y fresco, y llevaba un poco de humedad del lago. En el cielo, la noche se estaba tornando de color añil.

Entornó los ojos y escudriñó el paisaje en busca de una sombra efímera o del ladrido del perro. Entonces divisó a la joven y a su perro corriendo entre la alta hierba, ya en la otra orilla del lago. Comenzó a bajar con cautela por la pendiente rocosa, abriéndose paso en las sombras a través de un paisaje que le era desconocido. Una vez que estuvo ya pisando hierba, echó a andar con pasos largos y seguros.

Isabella corría en dirección a la alta piedra que se erguía hacia el cielo a orillas del lago, y entonces desapareció tras ella. Edward aminoró la marcha. Si la joven necesitaba tiempo para sí misma, él no quería molestarla; pero no pensaba dejarla allí sola, con perro o sin él. No pudo quedarse discretamente rezagado, pues el can ladró y corrió hacia él jadeando amistosamente, puesto que ya lo conocía. Lo olisqueó y luego metió su enorme cabeza bajo la mano que el caballero le tendía.

—Calma, bestia —murmuró Edward en tono cariñoso—. Estás muy dispuesto a defender a tu señora, ¿eh? Yo no voy a hacerle nada malo, aunque ella crea que sí. Buen chico. —Siguió caminando, con el perro trotando a su lado.

Al acercarse, la piedra se irguió enorme, un alto pilar de granito semejante a un tranquilo gigante que mirase el lago. Fue levantando la vista al caminar. Incluso en la oscuridad apreció los elegantes relieves de las superficies anterior y posterior.

Isabella salió de la sombra de la piedra como si fuera una aparición. El perro corrió hacia ella, la rodeó en círculo y después volvió hacia Edward, cubriendo la distancia cada vez más corta que separaba a ambos, una y otra vez.

—Finan —llamó Isabella—, ven aquí. El perro volvió a rodearla y de nuevo regresó con Edward—. ¡Finan!

Edward alargó una mano para rascarle la cabeza. Finan le lamió la mano y corrió otra vez hasta su dueña, aceptó una caricia de ella y regresó de nuevo, moviendo la cola sin parar.

Isabella fue hasta ellos.

—No lo entiendo —dijo—. Os trata como si fuerais uno de mis parientes, aunque apenas os conoce. ¡Finan, ven aquí!

El perro la obedeció, con la lengua colgando, y regresó junto a Edward para que éste le rascase otra vez la cabeza.

—Cuando mis hombres y yo llegamos a Kinlochan, gruñó bastante —dijo Edward—. Ahora ya parece estar acostumbrado a mi presencia.

—A James MacNechtan lo ha visto muchas veces, pero cada vez que se presenta actúa con él como si fuera la piel del diablo.

—Ah, vuestro Finan es un buen juez de hombres, entonces.

—No siempre —observó Isabella—. Me defendería hasta la muerte si fuera necesario, pero la mayor parte del tiempo parece tener muy poca inteligencia. ¡Finan _Mór_, ven aquí!

Edward instó al can a que volviese con su dueña.

—Está confuso —dijo—. Se pregunta por qué anda vagando en la oscuridad cuando podría estar dentro —se inclinó cuando el perro regresó con él y le frotó la cabeza—tumbado junto a un buen fuego, durmiendo mientras los seres humanos escuchan cuentos, ¿eh, muchacho? Vamos, ve con tu dueña.

Isabella le acarició la cabeza. Edward se acercó un poco más.

—Ese perro os quiere con verdadera devoción —dijo en tono blando—. No hay más que ver cómo os mira, tan ávido de complaceros. Hará lo que vos queráis. Es un don inspirar una devoción así en una criatura.

—_Ach_, no tiene ningún misterio. Una caricia en la cabeza lo deja atontado de gusto. —Acarició la cabeza del perro y volvió la mirada a Edward—. Ahora estáis entre las pocas personas que conocen el secreto de Finan.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué secreto?

—Finan _Mór_ es más que un fiero perro de caza —dijo Isabella—. Las carantoñas lo vuelven loco.

—Ah. —Edward se echó a reír. Isabella sonrió, y su corazón sufrió un extraño vuelco—. Las criaturas más feroces pueden convertirse en angelitos por la mano de una dama así —murmuró.

Ella se volvió sin responder y se acercó al pilar de piedra. Finan fue botando a su lado, y luego regresó junto a Edward. Éste contempló la piedra examinándola en las sombras. Era casi el doble de alta que él y el doble de ancha, y estaba cubierta por delante y por detrás de dibujos en relieve de extraña belleza.

—En Bretaña también tenemos piedras verticales —dijo—. En campos como éste, o junto a un río. Hay miles de ellas, viejas como las montañas. Algunas son inmensas, y otras tienen símbolos grabados, y algunas otras están asociadas con historias de sacrificios, magia o milagros.

Isabella no dijo nada, pero él notó que escuchaba atentamente.

—Las colocaron allí los antiguos bretones —dijo Edward—. Eran un pueblo celta. Nuestra lengua no se diferencia mucho de la vuestra.

— ¿Sois descendiente de un linaje celta? —preguntó Isabella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser. Habladme de esta piedra.

Ella apoyó la palma de la mano en el granito.

—Ésta es nuestra Doncella de Piedra, que lleva generaciones vigilando al clan Laren. La Doncella era hija del clan Laren, hace mucho tiempo. —Pasó la mano por la piedra como si consolase a una amiga—. Pero algunos dicen que su magia ya se ha acabado. Es posible que esté... cansada. Lleva mucho tiempo atrapada en el interior de esta piedra.

Edward la contempló mientras rascaba distraídamente la cabeza del perro.

—Me gustaría conocer su historia.

—Tal vez os la cuente algún día. Si todavía estáis aquí.

—Estaré aquí aún durante un tiempo, por lo menos. —Calló unos instantes al oír un grito leve y fantasmal, casi humano, que se elevó en la oscuridad para desvanecerse después. Un sonido que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Un gato salvaje —contestó Isabella—. De noche andan por aquí, sobre todo en las colinas. Igual que los lobos. Y los osos, como ya sabemos.

—En invierno esos animales tienen más hambre y son aún más feroces. Será mejor que nunca salgáis aquí sola, mi señora.

—Aquí estoy protegida por la Doncella —repuso Isabella con sencillez, poniendo una mano sobre la piedra—. Vengo a este lugar a menudo para hacer ofrendas en nombre de mi clan, y nunca me ha pasado nada.

—Admiro vuestra fe en la tradición, pero un poco de precaución por vuestra parte me dejaría más tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué debería molestarme yo en tranquilizaros? —le espetó ella.

—Vais a ser mi esposa —señaló él—. Lady Isabella, sé que las noticias que os he traído no son fáciles de sobrellevar. Las órdenes del rey tampoco me agradaron a mí.

Isabella no dijo nada, recortada su silueta contra la oscuridad, junto a la piedra.

—Ya os dije en Dunfermline que mis planes eran otros, y lo siguen siendo. Debo regresar a Bretaña para atender... ciertos asuntos de importancia. Asuntos personales.

Isabella asintió de nuevo, silenciosa. Edward frunció el ceño; la pasión que parecía tan intensa había disminuido. No quería ser responsable de que su espíritu se viera sojuzgado*****, pero temía que así fuera.

El perro la hociqueó y se sentó, mirándola fijamente con pura devoción. Ella se inclinó y le tocó la cabeza, y su ondulada cabellera se asemejó a una brillante capa.

— ¿Y qué es lo que queríais, si no deseabais casaros con una escocesa para obtener tierras en Escocia? —quiso saber.

—Siempre ha sido mi intención establecerme en Bretaña al finalizar mis servicios como caballero. Tengo allí... fuertes vínculos. Cuanto más tiempo esté en Escocia, a mayores pérdidas me arriesgo en Bretaña.

—Entonces marchaos —dijo ella simplemente.

—He dado mi palabra al rey. Esta situación también os beneficia a vos; necesitáis nuestra protección.

—Yo no necesito la protección de nadie.

—Vuestro clan, sí —le recordó Edward—. Y creo que haríais cualquier cosa por vuestro clan.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

—Así es.

—Hasta casaros con un normando.

—No me casaré con un normando si ello supone algún daño para mi clan o la pérdida de nuestras tierras.

—Yo no soy el paladín celta que queríais, pero no disponéis de ningún otro, por orden del rey.

Isabella acarició al perro y no dijo nada.

—Mi señora —dijo Edward—, los dos estamos atrapados en esta difícil situación. Si peleamos o nos negamos, el rey concederá esta tierra a otra persona, y podría ser que ese hombre se inclinase por arrojar a los ancianos a la intemperie y maltrataros a vos, mientras que yo no voy a hacer tal cosa. Ambos no tenemos otro remedio que aceptar y soportar la situación.

—Estáis pidiendo que haya paz entre nosotros.

—Paz, o una tregua.

—Decidme una cosa, Edward le Bret. —A él le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre pronunciado por ella, como el susurro del viento sobre el agua—: ¿Estáis dispuesto a adoptar como propio el apellido de mi clan?

Él calló un momento.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Sólo pensaba decir eso. El apellido y el hogar eran derechos naturales en el mundo de ella. ¿Cómo iba a entender lo mucho que significaba para él aquel nombre simple, que él mismo se había creado?

— ¿Permitiréis que nuestros hijos lleven el apellido de MacLaren en vez de Le Bret?

Edward suspiró, pensando en Conan y sin atreverse a pensar en otros niños que aguardasen en el futuro en sombras.

—Tampoco puedo aceptar eso, mi señora.

—En ese caso —dijo ella—, no habrá paz entre nosotros. Y no sé cómo podrá haber un matrimonio.

Se apartó, dio media vuelta y desapareció en la sombra de la piedra. Finan la siguió.

* * *

Empalizada: cerca o vallado hecha con estacas.

Sojuzgado: Dominar, someter con violencia.

****Definiciones de la RAE****

* * *

R_e_s_**p**__u__e_s_t_a _a_ R_e_v_**i**__e__w_s A_n_ó_**n**__i__m_o_s_

MIRANDA: Bueno, con este capítulo, espero que ese nerviosismo se calme. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

_Bueno, hoy he actualizado temprano porque el día de mañana no estaré cerca al Internet y a pesar de que tenga el computador, no podré actualizar hasta muy noche y decidí actualizar hoy Martes para asegurar que mañana tendrán su capítulo los que lo buscan el Miércoles..._

_Uh... ¿Esperaban esa reacción cuando Isabella supiera que Edward era el paladín y esposo que el rey le mandó? ¿Cómo creen que será la reacción del clan Laren al escuchar la noticia? Isabella haría cualquier cosa por su clan... ¿Será capaz de irse contra las ordenes del rey y no casarse con Edward?_

_La próxima semana sabrán que pasará con esta pareja..._

_Espero que el capítulo les gustara._

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama está basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, "La Doncella de Piedra" de Susan King. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de King fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer, pero la trama sigue siendo exactamente la misma. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo cual, queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin permiso._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Edward rodeó la piedra esperando encontrar a Isabella huyendo en la oscuridad, lo que lo obligaría a correr en pos de ella. Pero la vio de pie tan cerca de la sombra de la piedra que a punto estuvieron de chocar.

—Escuchadme —le dijo en tono firme—. No soy vuestro enemigo, ni tampoco vuestro conquistador. No tengo intención de causar daño a vuestra gente. Pero ahora estas tierras son mías por decreto del rey, y yo cumplo con mis obligaciones, cualesquiera que sean.

—Y ahora yo soy una de ellas —murmuró Isabella.

—Así es —concordó él.

Isabella guardó silencio. Un movimiento de su cabeza reveló el brillo de las lágrimas. Edward sabía lo que significaban para ella el mensaje del rey y la concesión que le había hecho a él. Se sentía responsable de su aflicción.

—Antes me recluiría en un convento y cedería mis derechos heredados a la Iglesia que entregárselos a un normando —dijo Isabella al cabo de unos instantes. Se mantenía tan firme como su hermana de piedra.

—Eso se puede arreglar, si es lo que deseáis verdaderamente. —Lo dijo en tono áspero, sintiendo que se inflamaba su propio genio, como si ella hubiera añadido leña al fuego que ya ardía en él.

—O bien —dijo Isabella— puedo negarme a entregar Kinlochan y a mí misma a vuestra... propiedad.

—Podríais hacerlo, pero ir contra las órdenes del rey es traición.

—En las Highlands hay rebeldes celtas a quienes la traición no importa lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera reconocen a Guillermo como auténtico rey de Escocia, porque afirman que no desciende de la antigua estirpe real. Puedo acudir a ellos y rogarles su ayuda.

— ¿Sabéis dónde encontrar a esos celtas?

—Puedo encontrar personas que tal vez lo sepan.

—Tened cuidado con lo que me decís —dijo Edward bruscamente—. Estoy aquí para cazar rebeldes tanto como para cumplir otras cosas.

—Si los encontrase, no lucharían contra los MacNechtan por nosotros, pero sí lucharían en nuestro nombre contra la Corona.

—Isabella —dijo él—, no seáis necia.

— ¡Yo nunca soy necia! —soltó ella—. Vos no me conocéis.

—En cierto modo —repuso Edward despacio— tengo la sensación de que sí os conozco.

Ella desvió rápidamente la mirada.

— ¿Qué queréis decir?

Edward se volvió para mirarla de frente.

—Sé que sois orgullosa y testaruda. Sé que haríais lo que fuera para salvar vuestro clan y vuestra herencia.

—Eso lo sabe cualquiera —replicó Isabella—. No lo oculto.

—Y también sé —continuó él, inclinándose— que no huiréis a un convento dejando abandonados a los vuestros. Y que tampoco os uniréis a los rebeldes, porque eso no sería seguro para vuestro clan. Y sé —se inclinó más aún, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo— que no sólo sois orgullosa, sino también apasionada y leal. —La contempló fijamente—. Brilla en vos igual que una luz.

Isabella mantuvo la cabeza alta y guardó silencio. Edward oía el suave susurro de su respiración. Dejó que su mirada vagara por su elegante garganta hasta el nacimiento de los pechos y prosiguiera hacia abajo, por el vestido.

Por Dios, qué hermosa era. Su orgullo y su fiereza suponían un desafío para un hombre, en corazón, mente y alma. A él siempre le habían gustado los desafíos, el riesgo.

Apoyó un hombro contra la roca, envuelto en sombras y mirándola pensativo.

—Estáis asustada, en lo más profundo de vos —murmuró—. Hace semanas vi orgullo y miedo en vuestros ojos, cuando estabais en la sala del trono. Ahora veo eso otro.

—No es cierto. —Ella le dirigió una fugaz mirada de vulnerabilidad.

—Sí lo es. Está aquí, en esta barbilla levantada. —Le tocó suavemente el mentón. Tenía la piel sedosa y delicada.

Ella contuvo la respiración mientras Edward deslizaba la mano hasta su hombro, mientras sus dedos le recorrían la columna vertebral, le rozaban la cintura y se apartaban por fin.

—Y aquí, en estos hombros y esta espalda recta —continuó—. Una mujer capaz, orgullosa, según me han dicho, que se preocupa profundamente, trabaja mucho y nunca se queja. —Isabella era delgada y fuerte, sus firmes curvas eran tan evidentes bajo el sencillo vestido y el tartán que llevaba que Edward sintió arder su propio cuerpo, tentado por el instinto.

Ella no protestó al sentir su contacto, aunque sus ojos se cerraron por un breve instante. Edward bajó la mano. Isabella lo miró, de lado y con cautela. El perro levantó la cabeza y los observó a ambos con curiosidad.

Su perfil era limpio y puro, su silencio elocuente. No iba a despotricar contra él enfurecida, pensó Edward; aquella tormenta inicial ya había pasado. Pero estaba seguro de que ella consideraba la paz una capitulación, y no se la iba a conceder.

—No conseguiréis convencerme con zalamerías de que haga las paces con vos, para que vuestras tareas aquí sean más fáciles... o más agradables —dijo Isabella.

—Creo que os parecéis mucho a vuestra Doncella de Piedra. —Tocó el granito frío y liso—. Sois fuerte y orgullosa. Pero también sola y desprotegida, aunque cuidéis de vuestro clan.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para ocultar lo que pensaba.

— ¿Y eso qué importa?

—Mucho —contestó Edward con suavidad. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero sabía que ciertamente importaba.

Ella sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

—Ya tenéis lo que vinisteis a buscar a Escocia: tierras en propiedad, un título, una esposa... —Contuvo la respiración.

—La dama solicitó un paladín. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Y he venido yo.

—Así que habéis venido aquí sólo debido a un virtuoso deber de caballero.

—Vos no me conocéis —replicó él—. No sabéis qué es lo que me empuja.

—Os conozco por lo menos tanto como vos a mí.

Edward la miró, alzó una ceja en un gesto escéptico y aguardó.

Ella ladeó la cabeza para estudiarlo.

—Orgullo —dijo—. Fuerza. Y secretos... Realmente, muchos secretos.

Edward se apartó de la piedra.

—La mayoría de los hombres tienen orgullo, fuerza y secretos. Y también muchas mujeres..., vos incluida.

—Yo no tengo, ni con mucho, tantos secretos como vos —repuso Isabella—. Apenas guardo alguno.

—Más de los que queréis admitir —murmuró él.

Isabella frunció el entrecejo.

—Sé que protegéis a otras personas, ésa es vuestra misión en la vida. Pero creo que también os protegéis a vos mismo, con mucho cuidado. —Apoyó una mano en su brazo, que él tenía cruzado, con el otro, sobre el pecho—. Aquí escondéis vuestro corazón. —Alargó la mano y le tocó el mentón, que él había cerrado con fuerza—. Aquí, el orgullo y el esfuerzo de guardar secretos. —Sus dedos, ligeros como plumas, le recorrieron el lado izquierdo de la cara—. Y aquí están los secretos mismos. —Le pasó un dedo por la cicatriz que le cruzaba el extremo de la ceja.

Aquel suave contacto lo estaba derritiendo. Se apartó, aunque tenía el cuerpo tenso y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Isabella bajó la mano y se rompió el vínculo, como una ave que echa a volar.

—Orgullo, y también tristeza —le dijo—. Sois una alma solitaria que busca su hogar.

Edward entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad y guardó silencio.

Isabella contempló la columna de piedra.

—Estoy cansado, y soy forastero —murmuró en gaélico—. Conducidme a la tierra de los ángeles.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Edward, intrigado y confuso.

—Un conjuro, una invocación para pedir ayuda. Es una antigua plegaria gaélica —explicó Isabella.

_Estoy cansado, y soy forastero,_

_Conducidme a la tierra de los ángeles,_

_Sed mis ojos en la oscuridad,_

_Sed mi escudo contra las huestes del otro mundo,_

_Sed mis alas hasta que encuentre mi hogar._

—Es preciosa —dijo Edward, sorprendido por aquellos conmovedores versos.

—Tenemos muchos conjuros y plegarias. Yo suelo venir aquí a pronunciarlos frente a esta piedra y pedir protección al alma que fue la Doncella. La reverenciamos como una especie de santa de aquí.

Edward asintió con un gesto.

—En Bretaña existe un lugar, cerca del monasterio donde yo me crié, donde hay siete piedras que según se cree son los espíritus de siete hermanos que se convirtieron todos en santos.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Os criasteis en un monasterio?

—Hasta la edad de once años, luego me llevaron a Inglaterra y me convertí en paje, y con el tiempo en caballero. Parecéis sorprendida.

—Creía que os habíais convertido en caballero por ser el hijo de algún señor francés. Entonces debéis de ser el más joven. ¿Cómo es que no sois religioso, si vuestros padres os dieron a la Iglesia?

—Era huérfano —contestó Edward más bruscamente de lo que pretendía—. Los monjes me acogieron.

— ¿No sabéis quiénes fueron vuestros padres?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Con el tiempo me llegaron algunas noticias de ellos. Pero desde muy joven me busqué mi propio lugar en el mundo.

—Ah, eso es lo que he visto en vuestros ojos —dijo Isabella con suavidad.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él receloso.

—Tenéis la mirada de una alma errante. Una alma que busca un hogar.

Edward la contempló en silencio, demasiado orgulloso para apartar su mirada de la de ella o para hablar en defensa propia. Hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas equivaldría a admitir que ella tenía razón, que su alma sentía un desesperado anhelo; pero aquella parte de sí mismo era esencial y preciosa, y no podía compartirla con nadie. Reconocer eso sería demostrar una debilidad, una herida. Nadie había profundizado tanto en él, con tanta facilidad.

Inclinó la cabeza.

—Creo —dijo marcando las palabras— que he sido reprendido por mi atrevida afirmación de conocer a la dama.

—Habéis sido sincero conmigo, y yo con vos. Creo que nos parecemos en algunas cosas.

—Sólo en el orgullo. Pero si nos entendemos, podemos declarar la paz entre nosotros.

—Tal vez nos entendamos mejor que la mayoría de los desconocidos —repuso Isabella—, pero seguimos siendo desconocidos.

—No por mucho tiempo, por orden del rey.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero de repente dio media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección al sendero que rodeaba el lago y conducía de vuelta a Kinlochan. El perro fue detrás de ella dando saltos y se puso a la cabeza. Edward los observó marcharse, mientras la oscuridad se hacía más intensa a su alrededor. Levantó la vista para mirar la silueta de piedra y pasó los dedos por las líneas grabadas en la superficie fría y lisa.

—«Estoy cansado, y soy forastero» —musitó—, «conducidme a la tierra de los ángeles». —Aquellas frases lo acompañaron todo el camino de regreso a la fortaleza.

Las puertas de Kinlochan estaban abiertas. Douglas lo saludó con un gruñido y una inclinación de cabeza cuando las cruzó. Más adelante, Isabella y el perro atravesaban el patio juntos con paso firme.

Edward reflexionó si debería seguirla una vez más. Ella se dirigió hacia una de las pequeñas construcciones de madera que se apoyaban en la cara interior del muro de protección. Una vez que hubo entrado y cerrado la puerta, Edward vio encenderse la luz de un candil detrás del marco de la pequeña ventana.

—Dejadla en paz —dijo una voz. Edward se volvió y se encontró con Sarah, la tía abuela de Isabella, de pie a su lado. No la había oído llegar—. Necesita resolver la tristeza y la confusión que siente, y allí dentro puede hacerlo.

— ¿Qué lugar es ése? ¿Una capilla? —Habló en gaélico, igual que ella.

—Es su taller —contestó Sarah.

Edward frunció el ceño. Ninguna mujer que él conociera tenía un taller, a no ser que se tratara de una panadería o una cervecería, o de un sitio donde se confeccionaran prendas de vestir.

—El trabajo le servirá para liberarse un poco de la angustia —murmuró Sarah, y a continuación lo miró—: Edward _Bàn_, os llamo así por vuestro cabello broncíneo***** —agregó—, sois un héroe dorado para todos nosotros por haber salvado a nuestra niña del oso, pero también poseéis un lado oscuro. Sois portador de un mensaje que ha traído desdicha a nuestra pequeña.

—Un mensaje del rey —dijo él.

—Isabella está como si le hubieran apagado una vela del corazón. Y yo creo que vos sois quien la ha soplado.

Edward lanzó un suspiro.

—No ha sido intención mía alterarla. No le ha gustado el mensaje del rey.

— ¿Nuestro rey os ha dado estas tierras y a Isabella para que la desposéis?

—Así es.

—Ah. —Sarah asintió, una y otra vez, y Edward se dio cuenta que la cabeza pequeña y azabache le temblaba ligeramente. Por fin levantó la mirada hacia él—. Tenía la esperanza de que os hubiera enviado como paladín, y creo que vos responderéis a nuestras oraciones. Pero quiero que me hagáis una promesa.

—Lo que pidáis, mi señora —dijo Edward con una sonrisa amable.

—No rompáis el corazón de nuestra pequeña.

—Por mi honor, que no lo haré —murmuró él.

Sarah lo miró fijamente.

—El honor es una frágil cosa, Edward _Bàn_ —le dijo, y se marchó.

* * *

_**Bàn – Rubio**_

* * *

_*"__…os llamo así por vuestro cabello broncíneo…": Sebastien (Edward) tiene el cabello rubio y por esto, lo llaman Sebastien __Bàn._

* * *

_¡Hola! Esta es la actualización del día de hoy. El capítulo es extremadamente corto y por eso, actualizaré de nuevo hoy. Más tarde, pero hoy. Lo prometo._

_Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado. Veremos que pasa con nuestra pareja favorita..._

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama está basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, "La Doncella de Piedra" de Susan King. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de King fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer, pero la trama sigue siendo exactamente la misma. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo cual, queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin permiso._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El patio estaba en silencio bajo la claridad plateada del alba cuando Edward lo cruzó. Levantó la vista y vio a Isabella apoyada contra el umbral de un edificio alargado y de techo de paja que estaba construido contra la empalizada, con Finan a su lado. Se fijó en que se trataba del mismo edificio en el que había entrado la noche anterior.

Estaba encantadora a la luz del amanecer, la piel pálida, las trenzas de color caoba oscuro, la sencilla túnica de un tono gris paloma. Se preguntó por qué estaría ya levantada y haciendo cosas incluso antes de que rompiera el día.

—Que el cielo os guarde —murmuró la joven en gaélico.

—Y que os colme de bendiciones —contestó cortésmente Edward al acercarse. Finan agitó la cola y levantó la cabeza hasta que él se inclinó para acariciarle el pelaje y el hocico.

—Es temprano —dijo Isabella—. Los demás están todavía acostados.

Edward se alzó de hombros.

—Yo suelo levantarme temprano. Me gusta esta hora del día. Había pensado en dar un paseo para ir a ver otra vez a vuestra Doncella de Piedra. Aquél es un lugar pacífico. —Habló en inglés, y ella asintió.

—Muy pacífico, a menos que se acerquen por allí los MacNechtan.

—Sé cuidar de mí mismo.

—Pero no pretenderéis ir de patrulla tan temprano, y solo.

—Aún no. Hace mucho tiempo que tengo la costumbre de practicar con la espada a primeras horas del día. Creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer esta mañana. Más tarde, vuestro hermano adoptivo ha aceptado salir a cabalgar conmigo y con algunos de mis hombres para echar un vistazo a la propiedad. —Revolvió el pelo de la cabeza y los hombros del perro. Finan gruñó de gusto. Edward miró a Isabella—. Vos también os despertáis temprano.

—Suelo comenzar el trabajo antes de que los demás empiecen a rondar por aquí.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿El trabajo?

—El trabajo con la piedra.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Con la piedra? —Creía que le respondería cocinar o hacer pan, pues tenía las manos cubiertas de un polvillo blanco que tomó por moledura de grano.

—Tallado. Éste era el taller de mi primo Malcolm. Ahora es el mío.

Intrigado, Edward miró más allá del hombro de la joven.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

Isabella se apartó. Él agachó la cabeza para pasar bajo el dintel***** y entró. Se trataba de un espacio alargado y de techo bajo, atestado de bancos y piedras. Por una ventana cuadrada de la pared frontal penetraba un poco de luz, pero tenía las contraventanas parcialmente cerradas para que no entrara el frío. En el centro había un brasero de hierro que creaba un círculo de calor. Cuando Isabella cerró la puerta, Edward vio el fresco vapor que formaba su respiración en la penumbra.

El suelo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de esquirlas de piedra que crujían bajo sus botas al andar. En los bancos de trabajo se veían piedras de diversos tamaños y colores, y las estanterías de las paredes estaban repletas de herramientas, velas y otros objetos. En una mesa alargada que se apoyaba contra la pared había varias piedras planas y talladas. En el aire parecía flotar el olor vagamente terrenal de la piedra y también una sensación de frescor.

Edward se fijó en que las paredes encaladas estaban cubiertas con dibujos, algunos hechos en telas sujetas con clavos, otros directamente sobre las paredes. En un rincón más alejado descansaba una gran losa de color rosáceo a modo de tablero de una mesa apoyado en un robusto caballete.

Finan se acercó al brasero y se tumbó sobre un grueso jergón que había allí, con la enorme cabeza apoyada en las patas cruzadas, y contempló a los humanos con mirada lánguida antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Edward se volvió.

— ¿Todo esto es vuestro trabajo?

—En efecto. —Isabella fue hasta un banco que sostenía una piedra colocada en ángulo. Junto a ella había herramientas desperdigadas que parecían haber sido dejadas allí recientemente. Sobre una mesa pequeña se veía una palmatoria de hierro con dos velas encendidas.

—No me habíais dicho que erais cantera, ni siquiera en la abadía, cuando estuvimos admirando la obra de vuestro primo.

—No me lo preguntasteis.

Él sonrió a medias y se encogió de hombros para admitir aquel razonamiento.

—Sabía que erais un _imagier_ pero no se me ocurrió pensar que fuerais una maestra de tallar la piedra. No es una ocupación habitual en una mujer.

—Mi primo viajó a muchas ciudades para hacer trabajos con piedra. Me dijo que las mujeres a menudo son artesanas y artistas junto con sus maridos y hermanos, que son enseñadas por ellos y que trabajan a su lado pintando, iluminando libros y esculpiendo. Las mujeres no están limitadas por su naturaleza delicada a bordar, como pueden creer algunos caballeros andantes.

—Yo no pienso así. Y he visto en las ciudades mujeres artesanas y comerciantes. ¿Aprendisteis este arte de vuestro primo?

Isabella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Malcolm pasaba varios meses al año en Kinlochan con los suyos, ya que los canteros trabajan poco en invierno. Viajaba mucho, pero cuando estaba aquí trabajaba para las parroquias locales haciendo cruces, ménsulas y tímpanos, lápidas de cementerios. Construyó este taller y procuraba trabajar aquí lo más posible, excepto cuando tenía que realizar la obra in situ*****. —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo era rápida con el ojo y con la mano, y él necesitaba un ayudante, de modo que me enseñó los rudimentos del oficio. Pero yo no soy una artista tan experta como lo fue él.

Edward observó algunas de las piedras.

—Yo creo que poseéis destreza suficiente como la de cualquier maestro de la piedra, sea hombre o mujer —dijo—. Estas obras revelan una mano firme y delicada para el diseño y la técnica.

—Gracias.

Edward paseó por la estancia mirando las piedras talladas y las que estaban a medio terminar, los cinceles de hierro, las mazas de madera, los instrumentos de medida y otras herramientas que no conocía. Tomó una que parecía un pequeño atizador de hierro y la sopesó.

—Eso es un escoplo, o un punzón —explicó Isabella—. Se usa para cortar trozos de piedra con ayuda del martillo.

Edward lo dejó y sacudió la cabeza un tanto divertido.

—Confieso que todavía estoy asombrado de que una mujer realice un trabajo como éste.

Ella se acercó.

—No es difícil. Las herramientas requieren una mano cuidadosa más que la fuerza bruta, y las piedras más blandas no resultan más difíciles de trabajar que la madera.

—Entiendo. —Miró alrededor—. ¿Cómo os las arregláis para mover las piedras? Algunas de éstas son bloques enormes.

—No estoy desvalida —dijo ella.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—No lo dudo.

—Se puede mover una piedra de cualquier tamaño con palancas y rodillos. Si una es lo bastante pequeña para levantarla, la levanto yo misma o busco a alguien que me ayude. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

La mirada de Edward recorrió su cuerpo con gesto apreciativo. Esta vez tomó nota del porte recto y cuadrado de sus hombros, del elegante equilibrio de su esbelto cuerpo, de sus manos largas y ágiles, de la firmeza de sus brazos bajo el vestido. No cabía duda de que poseía cierta fuerza, y estaba seguro de que la joven era excelente en un trabajo que requiriese destreza. Sabía que poseía suficiente determinación para cualquier tarea.

Paseó por el taller, observando los trabajos de las piedras, mientras Isabella lo contemplaba sin decir nada. Se detuvo junto a la mesa alargada. Las piedras que había encima variaban en tamaño desde el de una hogaza de pan hasta otras mucho más grandes. Todas estaban talladas en altorrelieves que revelaban la misma mano firme, dotada para los detalles.

—Éste es un trabajo excelente —dijo. Las piedras más pequeñas tenían forma de cruces y llevaban complejos dibujos lineales en relieve, al estilo celta. Tocó una de ellas—. Disteis una pieza como ésta al rey Guillermo. De modo que se trataba de una obra vuestra, aunque no lo dijisteis.

—En efecto. Estoy haciendo ésas para nuestra parroquia. El padre Padruig quiere un juego para las estaciones del Vía Crucis.

Edward asintió. Clavada en la pared frente a él estaba la tela que recordó de la abadía, en la que se veían unos cuantos dibujos y la impresión de la marca distintiva del primo. También se fijó en un pequeño dibujo de un caballero vestido con cota de malla, cuya espada se parecía mucho a la de él. No hizo ningún comentario, ni Isabella tampoco, aunque percibió un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la joven cuando examinó el dibujo.

La mayor parte de las grandes piedras rectangulares que había colocado unas junto a otras encima de la mesa estaban cuidadosamente terminadas. Eran todas similares, color gris suave, tenían un delicado brillo plateado, y también en su tamaño y diseño: una longitud de un brazo y una anchura de la mitad, cada una con un palmo de profundidad; estaba claro que formaban un conjunto.

— ¿Qué clase de piedra es ésta? —preguntó Edward, tocando una de ellas. La notó fría bajo los dedos.

—Piedra caliza gris —contestó Isabella—. Se extrae un poco al sur de aquí. Mi padre hizo que trajeran éstas hace un año, y que fueran cortadas y formadas por el hacha de los canteros, cuando yo le dije que quería hacer un conjunto de imágenes en piedra. Hay veinte bloques del mismo tamaño, y he terminado siete. Pero no creo que veinte sean suficientes para lo que quiero hacer.

— ¿Y qué es lo que queréis hacer? —Examinó una piedra ya terminada y después otra, moviéndose a lo largo de la mesa.

—Quiero plasmar en imágenes la historia del clan Laren.

Edward la miró, sorprendido por la ambición de la joven. Luego observó las piedras más de cerca. Cada losa terminada tenía una cenefa que mostraba unas ramas y nudos entrelazados que enmarcaban las imágenes del interior. Había visto dibujos trenzados y entrelazados parecidos a aquéllos de los manuscritos y de las tallas de iglesias escocesas. Los que había hecho Isabella eran muy detallados, y poseían elegancia y ritmo.

En conjunto, el estilo era de una simplicidad de formas y diseño que se adaptaba muy bien a la piedra gris. Las imágenes representaban figuras humanas, animales, aves, barcos y armas. Había escenas de hombres en barco, hombres cazando, una mujer luchando contra un lobo, varias figuras a caballo y una escena de una sirena sobre una roca.

—Son muy bellas —comentó.

Isabella se acercó hasta él.

—Cada una relata una historia de mi clan. Esta muestra al primer Labhrainn***** que partió de Irlanda con sus hermanos y vino a Escocia. Se enamoró de una sirena que vivía en un lago. —Señaló la imagen de la sirena en la roca, sosteniendo un espejo en una mano y un peine en la otra.

Edward afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y esto? —Señaló la escena de la mujer que se enfrentaba a un lobo. Agarraba un cuchillo en una mano, mientras que en el otro brazo llevaba un niño envuelto en mantas.

—Mairead la Valiente, esposa de Niall, hijo de Conall, que mató a un lobo para proteger a su hijo.

—Ah. Todas las mujeres de vuestro clan poseen gran valor.

—Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer para proteger a los nuestros.

Edward la miró. Un rubor rosado teñía sus cremosas mejillas. La tenía tan cerca, mirando las losas con él, que su hombro le rozaba el brazo. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—Yo creo —murmuró— que Isabella, hija de Laren, ha heredado el valor de Mairead la Valiente, esposa de Niall. Defendéis vuestro clan con toda la ferocidad de un guerrero... o de una madre. —Levantó la mano en un impulso de apartar los mechones sueltos de pelo que le habían caído sobre la frente—. Que Dios ayude al que se atreva a amenazar vuestro clan.

Isabella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Entonces, que Dios os ayude a vos.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Habladme de las otras piedras —dijo. Estaba claro que Isabella no quería establecer una tregua con él. Tendría que descubrir momentos de paz sobre la marcha, o de lo contrario chocar frente a frente con ella cada vez que estuvieran juntos.

Isabella lo complació y le explicó la piedra siguiente, y la siguiente. Él estaba fascinado por las imágenes y las historias, y por la voz grave de la joven. Su mano rozó la de ella cuando tocaron una piedra los dos a la vez, los dedos de él largos y de nudillos salientes, los de ella suaves, largos y ahusados.

Isabella cerró los dedos rápidamente, pero no antes de que Edward advirtiera que tenía callos y pequeños cortes que se estaban curando. Aquel gesto reveló una tierna vulnerabilidad por debajo de la exhibición exterior de fuerza y orgullo.

—Las piedras cuentan la historia de mi clan a lo largo de varias generaciones, o la contarán cuando las termine.

—Sois afortunada al tener un legado tan rico.

—Todo el mundo tiene un legado.

—No todo el mundo —murmuró Edward, tocando la piedra con los dedos.

Ella no preguntó, ni él tampoco dijo más.

—Temo que nuestros relatos se pierdan para siempre. —Alzó la barbilla—. Mi intención es salvar nuestro legado tallándolo en estas losas.

Edward estaba perplejo por la voluntad y determinación que poseía Isabella. Había visto el orgullo en muchas de sus formas, pero nunca combinado de modo tan exquisito con una intención honorable.

—Sois una narradora de historias, igual que Billy.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Soy... un guardián. Una conservadora. Billy guarda cientos de cuentos que se remontan a un millar de años, perdidos en las nieblas del tiempo. Él es una hebra de la larga cuerda de narradores que une las generaciones con su cultura celta, y es capaz de desarrollar esa magia una y otra vez. Yo guardo las historias de nuestro clan. Cuando estén grabadas en piedra, mi tarea estará concluida.

—Otros podrían narrar su legado en una crónica, o en un árbol genealógico.

—El pergamino y la tinta se pierden o se destruyen con facilidad. Además, yo no sé leer ni escribir.

Edward apoyó una cadera en la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando a Isabella de frente.

—Esto es el trabajo de toda una vida.

—Pues entonces, que así sea. Narraré las historias grabándolas en piedra aunque ello me cueste la vida entera. Puede que algún día los de nuestra sangre y nuestro apellido desaparezcan, y no quiero que nuestro legado se pierda en la memoria ni tampoco quiero que esté escrito en pergamino.

—La piedra durará para siempre.

—Así es. Cuando no quede nadie de nuestra sangre que relate las historias del clan Laren, estas piedras contendrán nuestro legado.

—Isabella —dijo Edward—, vuestro clan no morirá.

—Vos habéis venido aquí a destruir algo que ha existido durante generaciones. Yo soy la última de mi apellido, por eso mis hijos deben llevarlo también.

Él suspiró con gesto de impaciencia y tomó a Isabella del brazo.

—No he venido aquí a destruir nada. Y no pienso cargar con la culpa de vuestra ira y vuestra pena.

Ella trató de zafarse.

—Sea lo que sea lo que pretendéis, es muy posible que tenga por resultado el fin de mi clan.

—Escuchadme —le dijo él sin soltarla-. Quedaos aquí –le dijo, y la acercó a sí agarrándola de los brazos cuando ella intentó escabullirse-. Os he escuchado, ahora concededme la misma cortesía. –Y la sujetó con firmeza como el que sujeta a un niño díscolo.

—Hablad, entonces. —Isabella se quedó quieta, con la frente arrugada.

—Estoy aquí porque vos solicitasteis un paladín...

— ¡Yo no pedí que vinierais vos! Yo pedí...

—Ya sé, un guerrero celta. Pero yo estoy aquí para hacer lo que pueda por salvar vuestro clan. Debéis aceptarlo, por el bien de todos.

— ¿Salvar mi clan? ¿Un caballero normando que sólo se preocupa de cuánta tierra puede adquirir, cuánta riqueza, cuánta fama? No quiero vuestra salvación de normando. Salvar a los míos satisface las necesidades de los normandos, las vuestras, no las de ellos.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y acercó a Isabella hacia él hasta que sus senos, bajo la lana gris, se aplastaron contra su pecho y los muslos de ella entibiaron los suyos.

—Si pensara sólo en satisfacer mis necesidades —rugió—, vos seríais la primera en saberlo.

Ella lo miró sin mover una pestaña, con los senos agitados contra el pecho de él y el cuerpo cálido y flexible. El propio cuerpo de Edward vibró al sentir aquel dulce placer y la sangre se le aceleró en las venas, incendiada por un súbito ardor. Pero no dejó traslucir lo más mínimo de lo que sentía, sino que mantuvo la mirada fija y la mano firme.

Aguardó a que ella reaccionara, aguardó a que comprendiera, por fin y para siempre, que él no pretendía hacerle daño a ella ni a su clan. La cadencia de su respiración se fue calmando, pero Edward notaba el retumbar de su corazón contra su propio pecho. La joven parecía despedir cada vez más calor en sus brazos.

De pronto Edward pensó que si Isabella continuaba ardiendo como una llama delante de él, si el fuego natural de ella enardecía su pasión un poco más, le resultaría inmensamente difícil respetar su intención de dejarla en paz.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza hacia la de él y lo miró con un intenso brillo en sus ojos chocolates. Sus labios suaves y rosados estaban a escasos centímetros de los de Edward. Éste inclinó la cara hasta que sintió el calor que desprendía la piel de Isabella. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente; él luchó contra sus impulsos y contra algo que había subestimado cuando la atrajo hacia sí.

—Veréis —murmuró por fin—, puedo resistir vuestro atractivo aunque os tenga tan cerca como un amante. No importa que sienta un impulso irresistible de satisfacer mis necesidades... y las vuestras —añadió, observando cómo ella bajaba los párpados y volvía a levantarlos en un instante de verdad—. De modo que podéis estar segura de que tengo suficiente honor para encargarme de mantener vuestras tierras y vuestro clan a salvo y sin sufrir daño alguno.

—Soltadme —susurró Isabella.

Edward abrió las manos despacio. Ella retrocedió. En cuanto los cuerpos de ambos se separaron, Edward sintió en su interior algo intangible que se encogía y protestaba, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Isabella lo miró fijamente, subiendo y bajando el pecho despacio. Él extendió una mano y le tomó la barbilla entre los dedos.

—He sido enviado aquí para ser el paladín que pedisteis. Pero debéis confiar en mí.

Ella cerró los ojos durante un instante.

—No puedo —susurró.

Edward le acarició con el dedo pulgar la nítida línea del mentón.

—Los dos tenemos genio y orgullo, y no es fácil olvidarse de esas dos cosas para tener paz. Pero yo tengo que hacer lo que el rey me ordena. Os dejaré en paz tan pronto como pueda. Encontraréis una vida más segura para vuestro clan cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

— ¿Tenéis la intención de marcharos? —le preguntó Isabella.

—He de regresar a Bretaña —contestó Edward—. Aunque sea el barón de Kinlochan, y aunque pronto estaré casado con vos, tengo asuntos que atender allí, otras propiedades, otros... otros lazos. No es infrecuente que los caballeros viajen mucho y abandonen su hogar y su esposa durante largos períodos de tiempo.

—Entiendo. —Isabella cerró los ojos, esta vez para contener las lágrimas. Edward sintió de nuevo aquella extraña opresión en el pecho y en las entrañas. Deslizó los dedos por la mejilla de la muchacha, sorprendido y a la vez impulsado por sensaciones mucho más profundas que el deseo, pero por alguna razón inexplicables.

Una lágrima resbaló de los párpados cerrados de Isabella. Apartó la cabeza para separar la mano de Edward y se volvió.

—Si veo que aportáis algún beneficio a los míos —dijo con voz ronca—, haré las paces con vos. Pero no hasta ese momento. Es todo lo que puedo ofreceros.

Se dirigió hacia el banco bajo y alargado sobre el que había una losa de caliza gris a medio tallar. Se echó las largas trenzas por detrás de los hombros, cogió un cincel de hierro y una maza de madera y se puso a trabajar. Apoyó el cincel en ángulo contra la áspera superficie de la piedra y con la maza redonda y desgastada empezó a golpear rítmicamente el mango de madera del cincel.

Edward comprendió que el hecho de reanudar el trabajo equivalía a una despedida, pero decidió mostrarse obtuso y no captar la indirecta, porque había mucho que deseaba saber acerca de aquella curiosa muchacha y su curioso trabajo. Así que se acercó y observó por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué historia es ésta? —le preguntó.

La superficie aún estaba lisa y plana en algunos sitios, cubierta de ligeros bosquejos. Isabella manejaba un cincel dentado en zonas en las que las herramientas ya habían mordido la piedra. Los trozos de piedra retirados habían convertido el nivel original de la superficie en un relieve elevado que iría resaltándose por los detalles y los toques de acabado a medida que avanzase el trabajo.

—Esta —dijo Isabella al cabo de unos instantes— es la historia de la Doncella de Piedra, que murió junto al lago.

—Estoy deseando conocer esa historia en particular.

—Os la contaré —dijo ella— algún día. —Descargó la maza y el cincel hizo un leve ruido metálico contra la piedra.

Edward observó cómo iba haciendo girar el cincel alrededor de una incipiente cenefa de ramas entrelazadas, similar a las que había visto en las otras losas. La escena central mostraba dos figuras al lado de lo que debía de ser el lago. El dibujo era todavía basto y poco claro.

Isabella permaneció silenciosa mientras se concentraba en el trabajo. Al cabo de unos momentos, Edward se incorporó.

—Mi señora, os agradezco que me hayáis enseñado vuestro trabajo. Es muy notable. Ahora os dejaré tranquila, quiero buscar a mis hombres y a algunos parientes vuestros para recorrer los límites de las tierras de Kinlochan.

—Por favor, decidles que pronto iré al salón —dijo Isabella sin levantar la vista—. Quiero hablar con ellos sobre el escrito del rey, y he de informarles de... las nupcias que se nos ha ordenado celebrar.

— ¿Os gustaría que estuviera yo presente? —preguntó Edward en voz baja.

Isabella no respondió inmediatamente, concentrada en manejar el cincel en una pequeña área de la piedra y después en soplar el polvo.

—Preferiría hablarles yo sola —dijo por fin.

Él murmuró unas palabras de acuerdo y se despidió. Ella no contestó ni levantó la mirada.

Mientras Edward cruzaba el patio, sonaron los firmes golpes de martillo semejantes a los latidos rápidos y apasionados de un corazón.

* * *

_**Labhrainn **__**– Hablantes**_

* * *

Dintel: Parte superior de las puertas y ventanas que carga sobre las jambas.

In situ: En el lugar, en el sitio.

****Definiciones de la RAE****

* * *

_Bueno, como prometí, otra actualización el mismo día... _

_Edward acaba de conocer el trabajo de Isabella y claramente se ha visto interesando y fascinado por ello, pero Isabella no le da tregua... ¿Cómo harán para sobrevivir a un matrimonio de esta manera? Es bastante notable la pasión que hay entre ambos... ¿Será esa su salvación? __Sarah se tomó la cosas bien en el anterior capítulo, ¿El resto del clan Laren también lo hará? ¿Edward cambiará de opinión y se quedará con Isabella en Kinlochan? _

_Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


End file.
